Um Sonho Não Realizado
by Bru-chan - Malin-chan
Summary: Kagome é apaixonada por seu colega Inuyasha, mas ele tem namorada. Porém Kagome fará de tudo para conquistálo.... DE TUDO MESMO!Será que ela conseguira? Kag. X Inu Sang x Miroku Rin x Sesshy
1. Loucuras não! Anormalidades!

**Um sonho não realizado**

**Oie... olha, sejam legais pois essa é minha primeira fic ok? Se não ficar muito bom, sejam delicados pra falarem isso pra mim ta? Onegai! Essa é uma fic que eu estou fazendo com minha amiga, a Gi-chan. E queria dedicar esse cap. pra E-Pontas que me ajudou a postar ele e me deu uma força... Obrigada! Espero que gostem da fic! Bom... axo que ja falei demais... então vamos a fic! Kissus!!!**

Declaimer: Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem, eles pertencem á Rumiko!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kagome! Quando você vai parar com essas histórias malucas sobre o Inuyasha? – diz sua melhor amiga Sango Takaede, que tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos e um corpo muito bonito, fazendo inveja em muitas modelos, mas mesmo assim, não tão bonita quanto Kagome.

-Ah Sango! Não são malucas... só são... um pouco...ahn...ANORMAIS! – grita a garota achando a palavra que procurava - Isso! Anormais!

Kagome Higurashi, uma garota de 15 anos, com cabelos castanhos e ondulados no meio das costas, seus olhos azuis marinhos brilhantes e um corpo fantástico, perfeito, bem curvilíneo e de dar inveja a qualquer um. Ela e sua melhor amiga Sango estavam sentadas em um banco no pátio de seu colégio, onde passavam grande parte de suas horas vagas, era o lugar preferido de Sango, elas revezavam, cada dia era no lugar preferido de uma.

-Aham... anormais né? Eu te conheço Kagome! E eu se fosse você já teria desistido do Inuyasha!

-Por isso que você não sou eu! E você também não pode falar nada porque você nunca, ouviu, NUNCA desistiu do Miroku. Então não me venha com churumelos!

- Churu... o quê? O.O

-Churumelos Sango, Churumelos!- fala uma Kagome revirando seus olhos com um suspiro, como se todos soubessem o que era.

-O que ser isso Kagome? O.O

-Você não sabe o que é churumelos? VOCÊ NÃO SABE? – Pergunta uma Kagome inconformada.

- Só deu pra notar isso agora é? ¬¬

- O.O Tudo bem, eu vou te esplicar... – Kagome iria começar se não fosse Miroku chegar bem na hora e interromper sua esplicação.

- Esplicar o que? Vocês estavam falando de mim?- Miroku Shiwazaki, um garoto de também seus 15 anos, muito bonito, estiloso, muito charmoso e tinha muitas mulheres aos seus pés.

-Não! O que eu teria pra explicar para a Sango sobre você? E porque nós sempre temos que estar falando de você?- Pergunta uma Kagome indignada.

-Porque eu sou sempre o assunto, eu sei que vocês não gostam de admitir, mas eu sei que vocês sempre estão pensando em mim. E você deveria estar explicando pra Sango que eu sou o melhor! O mais gatão! O "The best", o "The most", o...

- Ok, ok Miroku! Nós já entendemos! Mas não era disso que nós estávamos falando!- Se pronuncia Sango pela primeira vez na conversa.

-Ah não?

-Não! - as duas falam em uníssono.

- Então sobre o que era?

- Se você tivesse deixado a Kagome falar ela já teria explicado a muito tempo!- diz uma Sango nervosa.

- Então fale! Ninguém esta impedindo ela! – diz um Miroku inocente.

-... Tudo bem, eu explico, mas fique quieto Miroku! Eu estava tentando esplicar para a Sango o que era... – Kagome pára sua frase quando vê alguém do outro lado do pátio.

- O que era... – repete Miroku esperando a continuação de sua amiga, mas percebeu que não teria muito sucesso, pois ela parecia hipnotizada, e nem precisava olhar para a mesma direção para saber o que a deixava assim.

Já Sango, ficou curiosa, e não deu outra, ela confirmou o pensamento de Miroku, Kagome estava olhando para aquele menino, pela milésima vez no dia.

"Ai! A Kagome cada vez que vê o Inuyasha fica assim, com cara de tonta, será que ela é tonta? Tonta acho que não, mas talvez um pouco lerdinha, ela fala que isso é resultado de muita convivência comigo, será... péra, péra, péra, para tudo! Me perdi de novo nos meus pensamentos, -.- , deixa eu voltar ao normal pra ajuda a Kagome..."

Miroku vendo as caretas que Sango fazia pensa, "Acho que a Sango ta pensando de novo, pra ela ta fazendo essas caretas, mas bem que eu senti um fedozinho. Ela é morena, mas ela pode te pintado o cabelo pra disfarçar, mas eu acho que não, porque as vezes não da pra disfarça, mas acho que é só lerdeza mesmo, mas é dessa lerdinha que eu gosto, é por essa lerdinha... péra ai, acho que eu estou convivendo muito com a Sango, já to ate me perdendo nos meus pensamentos... deixa eu volta pra ajuda a Kagome..."

E de longe estava uma Kikyou dando muita risada com suas amiguinhas malas, estavam rindo da cena de Kagome e seus amigos que era: Kagome paralisada olhando atônita pra Inuyasha que estava do outro lado do pátio, a única parte que Kikyou não gostou muito, pois Inuyasha é namorado de Kikyou, Sango olhando pra Inuyasha e depois para Kagome fazendo umas caretas e Miroku vidrado em Sango, sem tirar os olhos dela, mas sem muitas caretas, ao contrário de Sango.

Miroku e Sango conseguem voltar ao normal e começam a chamar por sua amiga.

- Kagome... Kagome... Kagomeeeee... Hei Kagome! Acorda garota! Acordaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! – diz uma Sango já sem paciência e balançando sua amiga.

-Você não vai conseguir nada assim -.-

- AH NÃO MIROKU? NÃO? TEM CERTEZA? – fala uma Sango já totalmente alterada.

- Não. A única coisa que você vai conseguir é machucá-la, e acho que você não quer isso né? – diz um Miroku calmo.

-É CLARO QUE NÃO NÉ?

- Então eu te aconselho a primeiro se acalmar e depois tentar acordar a Kagome do transe.

- Como você pode ficar tão calmo assim? – diz uma Sango mais calma.

- Eu já vivi muitas vezes essa situação. Você sabe que eu conheço a Kagome a muito tempo né? – continua calmo Miroku – "Como a Sango muda de humor rápido!"-pensa ele.

- É mesmo, eu tinha me esquecido – Sango fala com uma cara de quem está lembrando algo.

-Então agora vamos ajudar a Kagome. – fala Miroku um pouco preocupado.

- Ta! Vou tentar...- Sango faz de tudo, cutuca a amiga, estrala o dedo na frente do rosto dela, da beliscão, cutuca a cabeça, começa a chacoalhar Kagome, e começa a se irritar, novamente, por Kagome não responder, começa a gritar e bater nela, e de repente, a escola toda está olhando para eles, e uma certa pessoa chamada Kikyou com suas amigas malas, estava quase rolando de dar risada, Miroku resolve intervir, fala para todo o pessoal da escola que esta tudo bem, e como é muito popular, tudo volta ao normal, aquela barulheira. Depois segura Sango e a acalma.

- Sango! Para com isso! – diz Miroku meio bravo – Você não vê que não esta ajudando em nada esse escândalo?

- Desculpe Miroku, mas me irritei, estou ficando preocupada, porque não adianta que a Kagome não responde! – diz Sango meio preocupada.

- Tudo bem, mas você já se esqueceu da primeira regra do manual-Kagome?

- Manual-Kagome? Que manual? Kagome veio com manual? – pergunta Sango confusa.

- Ah! É mesmo, eu não te contei... Manual-kagome foi um manual que eu fiz para a Kagome, de como ela é e tals, e tem regras a seguir, a primeira delas é: sempre que Inuyasha esta por perto, desista, Kagome não vai te dar a menor bola! – diz Miroku com cara de inteligente.

- você fez um manual da Kagome? E ela não mudou todos esses anos? Ela sempre foi apaixonada pelo Inuyasha? E se ela não nos dá a menor bola, como agente vai faze ela acorda? – diz Sango em um fôlego só, o que assustou um pouco Miroku.

- Bom, deixa eu ver por onde eu começo a responder, é... sim, não, sim, a quanto tempo você conhece a Kagome?E para a sua ultima pergunta, é ai que entra a segunda regra... – diz um Miroku sorridente.

- A conheço á um ano, eu sabia que ela era caidinha pelo Inuyasha, mas não que isso era desde sempre!Segunda? Quantas regras têm esse manual? Bom, me fale mais então sobre essa segunda regra...

- é assim: ... – e Miroku começa a contar a segunda regra pra Sango, que fica fazendo caretas, mas entende tudo o que se tem que fazer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ola! O primeiro cap. termina aqui, espero que você tenham gostado mesmo! Eu irei contar o que é churumelos no proximo cap. ok? E não se preocupem que o casal pricipal vai ser Inuyasha e Kagome! Vai rolar alguma coisinah com eles no proximo cap. , eu prometo! **

**Por favor! deixem reviews me falando se gostaram... nós iremos agradecer, dependendo de como for, eu posto o segundo cap. ok?**

**kissus... ja ne**

**Bru-chan - Gi-chan**


	2. Ganhando uma inimiga

**Um sonho não realizado**

**oie... eu estou aqui com mais um capítulo da minha fic!!! espero mesmo que vocês gostem! não tenho muito a declarar! Obrigada pra quem ler! e vou avisar: desculpe quem gosta da Kikyou, eu não gosto dela muit não!**

**Bom... vamos à fic!**

**Declaimer: Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem, mas a fic sim!**

blábláblá - narração

-blábláblá - falas.

"blábláblá" - pensamentos

BLÁBLÁBLÁ -gritos

Bom, acho que pra esse cap. é so isso que vocês têm que saber.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 2: Ganhando uma inimiga.**

"Ai meu Deus... Eu não acredito que vou fazer isso... O Miroku me paga se isso não der certo!" – reclamava Sango em pensamento.

**x Flash Back x **

- É assim: você tem que ir ate o Inuyasha e parar na frente dele imitando uma galinha. Você tem que ciscar, bicar o Inuyasha e bater o braço como se fossem asinhas e fazendo cocorocó!- diz Miroku, segurando uma risada.

- Eu não vou fazer isso!- diz Sango indignada.

- Ah vai!- fala Miroku se sentindo superior.

- Não vou não!

- Ah vai!

-Não vou não!

- VOCÊ NÃO QUER AJUDAR A KAGOME?!? – grita Miroku, tentando convencer Sango.

- É CLARO QUE QUERO!- diz Sango alterada.

- ENTAUM VAI LÁ E FAÇA O QUE EU DISSE!

- Ok Ok Ok... – diz uma Sango derrotada.

x **Fim do Flash Back x **

**-** Aiaiaiaiaiai agora aqui estou eu... - diz Sango arrasada.

Sango vai se posicionando na frente de Inuyasha que estava conversando com seus amigos, pois também, como Miroku, era popular por sua beleza, mas não por sua simpatia, tinha cabelos prateados, um belo corpo, lindos olhos âmbar e um par de orelhinhas muito kawais no topo de sua cabeça.

Sango para na frente de Inuyasha depois de ter atravessado todo o pátio, dá mais um suspiro tentando juntar coragem suficiente pra fazer o que Miroku tinha dito. E então começa a ciscar o ar, bicar Inuyasha, bater os braços como se fossem asas, e gritar cocorocó.

-Corococó, corococó, corococó, corococó, corococó... – fazia Sango na frente de Inuyasha.

- Hei garota! Você é boba ou belisca a parede?- diz Inuyasha com um tom irônico.

Nessa hora a escola inteira estava dando gargalhadas de Sango, e Miroku estava quase rolando no chão de tanto rir.

- Ow! Eu estou fazendo isso pra tentar acordar minha amiga do transe dela que vo... – Sango para de falar quando percebe o que estava prestes a dizer – "Ai, se eu falar isso a Kagome com certeza vai me matar!" – pensa ela preocupada.

- Você não vai terminar a frase garota estranha? – diz Inuyasha curioso para saber o que a garota tinha a dizer.

- Em 1º lugar, a garota tem nome, e é Sango, ouviu? SANGO, S-A-N-G-O! Em segundo lugar eu não te devo satisfações! E em 3º lugar, EU NÃO SOU ESTRANHA, VOCÊ É QUEM É ESTRANHO POR AQUI OUVIU? – diz Sango alterada.

- Pelo menos não era eu que estava imitando uma galinha! – diz Inuyasha ironicamente.

- ARGH!

- Hump... Só me aparece garota estranha. – diz Inuyasha revirando os olhos.

Sango chega pisando duro ate Miroku que estava morrendo de dar risada, ainda, e da uma tapa nele!

TWAP!

- Hei Sango! Porque você fez isso? – diz Miroku parando de rir.

- Porque você é uma besta quadrada que só fala asneira! – diz Sango totalmente alterada.

- Isso não é verdade! – diz Miroku indignado.

- É sim! Olhe ai! A Kagome ainda esta do mesmo jeito! – diz Sango agora preocupada.

- Isso porque não é isso que a faz acordar do transe. – diz Miroku inocentemente.

- NÃO? ENTÃO VOCÊ ME FEZ IR ATE LA NA FRENTE DO INUYASHA E PAGAR O MAIOR MICO NA FRENTE DA ESCOLA INTEIRA SENDO QUE NÃO ERA ISSO QUE IRIA ACORDAR NOSSA AMIGA?

- Não!

- Ta bom então! – diz Sango calmamente.

- Você não vai brigar comigo, me espancar ou me matar por causa disso? – diz Miroku receoso.

- Não, porque se eu te matar não vou saber como faz a Kagome se livrar desse transe, e também, eu posso me vingar depois, e minha vingança será maligna! Muahahhahaha!- diz Sango com os olhos em chamas.

- Calma Sangozinha, eu não achei que você iria fazer aquilo, não se irrite! Nem se vingue! – diz Miroku com olhos brilhando.

- Não adianta mais Miroku, agora vamos! Acorde a Kagome! – diz Sango autoritária.

- Tudo bem – Miroku suspira e depois dá um toque na orelha de Kagome que acorda na mesma hora – Pronto!

- O que aconteceu?

- ¬¬ - gota nos dois.

- Kagome, você entrou em transe por causa do Inuyasha! De novo! – diz Miroku cansado.

- Ah é? Hum... – diz Kagome como se isso não tivesse muita importância, só olhando para Inuyasha e pensando.

Sango vendo o olhar perdido de Kagome fica preocupada com o que a cabecinha oca da amiga possa estar processando.

- Qual é a loucura da vez Kagome? – diz uma Sango cansada.

- Como você sabe que eu estou pensando em alguma anormalidade que você diz ser loucura? – diz Kagome surpresa.

- Porque você sempre esta pensando em loucuras e agora que o Inuyasha esta aqui então, seus pensamentos devem estar a toda! Agora desembucha vai, o que você ta pensando?

- Ta, ta, ta, eu estou pensando em ir lá perto do Inu sabe? Toma uma atitude. – fala Kagome determinada.

- Kagome, você sempre toma uma atitude, mas elas sempre dão erradas, mas talvez seja porque elas sempre são loucas, essa é a mais normal que eu ouvi ate agora, eu acho que você deve ir lá! – diz Sango.

- Então eu vou! Já estou indo! – diz Kagome se levantando, mas fiando parada olhando para Inuyasha – To quase lá!

- Vai logo Kagome! – fala Sango exasperada.

Nisso as duas olham para Inuyasha e vêem que ele está sentado embaixo da árvore preferida de Kagome, e isso faz surgir um grande sorriso em seu rosto. Ela vai caminhando ate ele, mas de repente vê uma outra garota ir falar com ele e só fica escutando a conversa e a reação do hanyou.

- Olá! Tem alguém do seu lado? Posso me sentar? – Pergunta uma garota muito bonita, mas que Kagome não conhecia.

- Não! – fala seco o hanyou – Não está vendo meu amigo sentado? – diz em um tom irônico, mas irritado, mostrando o lugar vazio.

A garota olha para ela com uma cara de interrogação, mas desiste de conversar com ele, percebendo que ele é muito grosso e que não teria chances. Kagome que estava observando a conversa começa a pensar, "Não vai ser fácil! Mas eu vou conseguir, acho que é só eu entrar no joguinho dele" pensa Kagome determinada. Ela junta toda a sua coragem e vai ate Inuyasha.

- Oi! – diz Kagome com um sorriso estonteante – Posso me sentar aqui? – diz apontando para o lado esquerdo de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha fica deslumbrado com o sorriso dela e também com seus olhos penetrantes, pensou em ser gentil com ela, mas seus extintos falaram mais alto, mesmo que não quisesse, pois aquela menina lhe parecia sincera e verdadeira, mas não conseguiu.

- Não esta vendo meu amigo aqui não? – diz Inuyasha em um tom de grosseria e mostrando o lugar que estava vazio, novamente.

- Ah! Me desculpe, e aqui? – diz apontando para o lado direito do hanyou, não se importando com sua grosseria.

- Também não esta vendo esse meu amigo aqui? – diz Inuyasha novamente mostrando o lugar ao seu lado vazio, como se houvesse algum amigo imaginário dele lá.

- Ah! Ok! – diz Kagome olhando fixamente para o local.

Inuyasha achando que tinha espantado a bela garota, fica surpreso, o que não acontecia a muito tempo.

- Han... Com licença, eu posso me sentar aqui? – diz Kagome para o nada, mas na verdade estava olhando para o "amigo" de Inuyasha, ela espera uns estantes, como se o "amigo" estivesse respondendo – Obrigada! – diz com um lindo sorriso.

- Você é louca? – diz Inuyasha com uma cara de interrogação, bem pior do que havia deixado a primeira menina ao falar de seu "amigo".

- Não! Você não disse que seu amigo estava sentado aqui? Então, eu pedi licença para sentar, agora ele esta sentado do meu lado, não esta vendo? – diz para Inuyasha, com uma mistura de inocência e sarcasmo, imitando Inuyasha, tirando a parte da grosseria.

- Feh! Garota boba!- Inuyasha resmungou baixinho, que seria quase imperceptível, mas não para Kagome.

- Você que começou com essa historia, então se eu sou boba, você é mais! – diz Kagome calma, olhando o movimento do pátio.

- Garota tola. - "Ela tem uma audição muito boa para uma humana." - pensa Inuyasha.

- Kagome.

- O que?

- Kagome, meu nome é Kagome. – diz a garota.

- Kagome? – diz Inuyasha como se estivesse tentando lembrar de algo – A amiga do Miroku? Kagome? A garota mirradinha, magrinha? – diz em um tom de surpresa.

- Sim, mas eu não sabia que você me achava mirradinha e magrinha, mas como você pode ver, eu cresci, e pelo que eu acho, não sou mais mirradinha – diz Kagome um pouco desconfortável com o comentário.

- Com certeza não... – quando percebe o que disse, fica nervoso e tenta concertar – Quero dizer, você cresceu, ficou mais bonita, quero dizer, não mudou muito, er... cresceu como todos nós... – Inuyasha fica embaraçado e cora violentamente.

- He he he, é verdade, todos nós crescemos, ate você... – fala corando - mas parece que continua com a mesma grosseria... eu me lembro quando o Miroku me apresentou pra você... – fala se lembrando corada.

**x Flash Back x **

Inuyasha tinha seus nove anos de idade e estava na 3ª serie, já era um lindo hanyou, seus cabelos eram prateados, tinha um par de orelhinhas na cabeça e seus olhos cor de âmbar eram vívidos e muitos lindos, mas também já era muito grosso. Ele estava falando com uma menina, a qual todos achavam muito linda, mas não impressionou Inuyasha.

- E ai Inu? Você se machucou quando cai do céu? – pergunta a menina chamada Tsuki que estava tentando dar uma cantada em Inuyasha.

- Não! Tive o azar de dar de cara com essa sua cara feia. – disse Inuyasha o mais grosseiramente que conseguiu.

- Grosso! – reclamou a menina chocada, que saiu batendo o pé com o fora do hanyou.

Estava olhando Tsuki sair batendo o pé por ter levado um fora, provavelmente o primeiro de sua vida, quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

**- **Hei! Inuyasha!

O hanyou olha para a direção de onde veio aquela voz, e vê seu amigo Miroku vindo em sua direção e arrastando algo junto.

- O que é Miroku? – diz Inuyasha curioso com que o amigo estava arrastando.

- Eu queria te apresentar uma amiga, na verdade, minha melhor amiga! – diz Miroku esperançoso.

- Quem?

Miroku sai da frente de uma bela garota, ela era meio mirradinha e magrinha, mas mesmo assim tinha um belo corpo, seus cabelos iam ate o meio das costas e seus olhos eram de um azul marinho brilhante e profundo, e ela emanava um delicioso cheiro de sakuras, mas era um cheiro natural.

"Ela cheira a sakuras, como a minha mãe, eu gosto muito desse cheiro... péra ai Inuyasha... ta ficando doido é? Que pensamentos são esses heim? Hump...".

- Errrr... O-oi! E-eu sou a Ka-kagome – diz a garota nervosa e com muita vergonha, o que Inuyasha não deixou de notar, ela parecia meio tímida.

- Inuyasha – diz frio e indiferente.

- Inuyasha, seja um pouco mais simpático – diz Miroku olhando para ele com um ar repreendedor, que Inuyasha não ligou, mas olhou para a garota e viu que ela estava meio cabisbaixa.

- Olha garota, não é por nada não, mas eu estou meio cansado, então, vê se não chora ta? Se for chorar, vai falar com sua mamãezinha ta? – diz Inuyasha totalmente grosso.

- Eu não vou chorar pra mamãe seu baka! E o kiko que você ta cansado! E não precisa ser grosso comigo porque eu não fiz nada pra você! – diz Kagome irritada.

- Feh! Bruxa!

- Baka!

- Bruxa!

- Grosso!

- Bruxa!

- Energúmeno!

- Bruxa!

- Mala!

- Bruxa!

- Besta!

- Bruxa!

- Você não sabe fala outra coisa a não ser bruxa? – diz Kagome irritada – Ou será que não tem imaginação suficiente – diz Kagome tentando irrita-lo e com um meio sorriso, agora.

- Pra que eu vou perder meu tempo inventando mais nomes pra você se só um resume tudo? – diz Inuyasha retrucando.

- Você não deve saber mais coisas, deve ser um burro, que não serve pra nada! – diz Kagome irritada.

Inuyasha fica super irritado, pensando que Kagome estivesse falando isso por ele ser um hanyou e explode.

- Olha aqui garota! Quem não deve servir nem pra lava o chão é você! Você deve ser como os outros, deve ser preconceituosa e estar falando isso só porque eu sou um hanyou! E você que é uma humana inútil?- diz Inuyasha totalmente irritado.

Kagome ouve tudo, e seu coração fica apertado, seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas por estar ouvindo todos esses desaforos da pessoa que ela mais gostava.

- Se você não percebeu, a palavra que você mais usou em toda essa sua frase estúpida foi "deve", você que não me conhece e fica tirando conclusões precipitadas, e sabe, se você me conhecesse, pelo menos um pouquinho, você saberia que eu não sou como esse tipo de gente que é preconceituoso, eu não ligo pra estas coisas, se você fica tirando conclusões precipitadas assim dos outros por esse motivo, é porque VOCÊ não se aceita, e o preconceituoso aqui é você, eu não ligo nem nunca liguei de você ser um hanyou, e você não deveria ligar! Você acha que se eu ligasse pra isso eu teria pedido pro Miroku me apresentar pra você? Eu acho que não! Então não me venha tirar conclusões precipitadas pra cima de mim, e se eu te magoei, gomen, não era a intenção, mas como você mesmo disse, eu sou apenas uma humana inútil! – diz Kagome furiosa, mas ate que estava falando calmamente perante a situação. As lágrimas teimando em sair, mas Kagome tentava segura-las, o que não teve muito sucesso.

Inuyasha ficou boquiaberto, muito surpreso com tudo o que ouviu e com a ousadia da garota, ninguém nunca falara assim com ele, ela o tratava por igual, e se arrependeu do que tinha dito pra ela, realmente havia tirado conclusões precipitadas, como havia fazendo á muito tempo, mas a garota o deu uma duvida, ele não se aceitava? Será? Mas eram os outros que não o aceitavam! Então lembrou de uma coisa que sua mãe lhe dissera um dia: _"Meu filho, o primeiro passo para os outros te aceitarem, é você mesmo se aceitar, só assim você conseguira enfrentar qualquer problema em sua vida!". _É verdade, tinha esquecido das palavras de sua mãe, palavras tão importantes e que só agora, com essa jovem lhe falando tinha se lembrado, e se arrependeu mais ainda por suas palavras e pela situação que deixou a menina, então resolveu ir contra todos os seus ideais, passar uma única vez na vida por cima de seu grande orgulho, resolveu pedir desculpas, o que era uma coisa quase impossível.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu não deveria ter tirado conclusões precipitadas, mas você também não deveria ter falado daquele modo comigo, go-gom-go-gom-go... (?) – não conseguiu terminar a frase, será que isso era tão difícil de fazer? A jovem tinha feito isso tão facilmente, porque para ele era tão difícil?

- Tudo bem, eu já entendi, não precisa fazer isso, eu entendi o que você quis dizer... está tudo bem, acho que nos dois tivemos culpa mesmo...- diz Kagome com um sorriso terno – Amigos? – diz estendendo a mão

Inuyasha fica um pouco receoso, mas se derrete pelo sorriso da garota – Amigos! – e aperta a mão da jovem retribuindo o gesto.

- Bom, eu vou para a aula, ate um dia Inuyasha, e ate daqui a pouco Miroku! – diz Kagome já se afastando.

"O Inuyasha não é de tentar pedir desculpas para os outros... que estranho!" – pensa Miroku.

**x Fim do Flash Back x **

- É... eu também me lembro daquele dia... mas eu nunca mais te vi... – diz Inuyasha terminando de se lembrar.

- Mas eu sempre estive aqui, você que não percebeu, porque a partir daquele dia você começou a ser muito popular, então eu nunca tinha chance de falar com você, mas parece que também por causa dessas garotas você aprendeu a dar muitos foras – diz Kagome calmamente olhando para ele.

- É... mas parece que você encontrou um jeito de escapar do meu fora né? – diz Inuyasha com tom de sarcasmo.

- É... mas ate que foi legal ver sua cara de interrogação! Hahahahaha... – diz Kagome divertida.

- Você gostou disso não é? – diz Inuyasha ironicamente.

De longe, Kikyou observava os dois conversando, e não ficou nem um pouco feliz com isso, o que não saia de sua natureza, pois nunca estava de bem com a vida, a não ser quando ficava se exibindo com Inuyasha e dando risada da desgraça dos outros, então, resolve tentar acabar com a graça de Kagome indo ate Inuyasha, e vê que Kagome esta se divertindo muito, isso a deixa mais furiosa ainda.

- Inuyasha, o que esta fazendo? – pergunta Kikyou seria.

- Conversando comigo oras, não esta vendo? – pergunta Kagome como se isso fosse uma coisa obvia, e era.

- Não estou falando com você! – diz Kikyou friamente, como se isso fosse uma novidade.

- Pois eu estou! – diz Kagome a contrariando.

- Posso me sentar INUYASHA? – diz Kikyou, ficando brava, o que não era de costume acontecer.

- Não esta vendo o amigo dele sentado ai não? – diz Kagome novamente se intrometendo na conversa, irritando e deixando Kikyou confusa.

- Argh! – Kikyou fica irritada ao entender o que Kagome havia falado e sai de lá pisando duro.

Inuyasha olha divertido para Kagome, que estava rindo, mas sabia que isso iria complicar sua vida com Kikyou, mas não se importou com isso naquele momento, pois ela merecia que alguém a enfrentasse, o que nunca acontecia.

De longe, Miroku e Sango estavam observando os dois, Miroku começa a pensar em um plano par junta-los, olha então todo o redor do pátio, pra Sango e finalmente pro Inuyasha e pra Kagome e a Kikyou saindo furiosa e então... uma lâmpada se acende em cima de sua cabeça, fazendo ele ter uma brilhante idéia.

- Já sei Sango! – diz Miroku animado.

- O que?

- Vem comigo.

Miroku pega a mão de Sango e vai arrastando ela pro meio do pátio, onde se prepara, olha para todos e começa a gritar:

- PESSOAL! – todos param de falar e olham para Miroku, inclusive Inuyasha e Kagome - FESTA NA MINHA CASA NA SEXTA! TA TODO MUNDO CONVIDADO! – fala Miroku super animado e com um grande sorriso de missão começada.

Todos começam a falar da tal festa, e vira aquela barulheira.

- Pra que isso Miroku? – diz Sango confusa.

- Eu vou tentar juntar o Inuyasha e a Kagome. – diz Miroku satisfeito.

- Mas e a Kikyou?

- Vou tentar provar para o Inuyasha que ela é uma tremenda traidora, você sabe que ela o trai desde o início do namoro deles não é?

- Sim, eu sei, mas como você vai fazer isso? O Inuyasha gosta muito dela! E a festa não vai ser sexta? Hoje já é quarta-feira, como você vai fazer isso antes da festa?

- Eu sei que ela gosta muito dela, mas acho que ele tem que saber a verdade, que ela só o usa! E eu tenho meus meios Sango. Eu tenho meus meios – fala Miroku planejando algo, com um meio sorriso.

- Esta bem! Se precisar de ajuda, pode contar comigo! – fala Sango com um sorriso que derreteu Miroku.

- Ok! Obrigada! – diz Miroku retribuindo o sorriso e fazendo Sango corar.

Um casal mais a frente dos dois se olhavam.

- E ai Kagome? Você vai na festa do Miroku sexta?

- Eu não perderia por nada essa festa! E você vai?

- Eu também não vou perder, normalmente as festas do Miroku são uns festões! Ele é muito bom nisso!

- É mesmo! E também, o Miroku é meu amigo a um tempão! E eu conheço muito bem as festas dele, eu sempre ajudo a organizar!

- Sério Kagome? Que legal! Eu não sabia! Você faz um bom trabalho então! Continue assim... hahahah – diz Inuyasha com um lindo sorriso que faz Kagome corar.

- Obrigada! Hehehe... – diz Kagome totalmente corada.

- Bom, eu já vou indo, tenho que ir atrás da Kikyou, pelo que eu conheço, ela deve estar uma fera! – diz Inuyasha com uma careta.

- Gomen se eu causei problemas pra você, não foi minha intenção! – diz Kagome preocupada

- Não se preocupe, ela mereceu. Eu vejo você na sexta então? – diz Inuyasha com mais um sorriso daqueles.

- Claro! – diz mais corada ainda.

- Então ate sexta! – diz fazendo tchau e se virando indo em direção á Kikyou.

- Até... – diz Kagome mais para ela do que para Inuyasha, que já estava longe.

Miroku e Sango vêem que Inuyasha tinha saído de perto de Kagome, então vão falar com a amiga.

- E ai Kagome? Como foi a conversa? – diz Miroku com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Deixa disso Miroku! Mas conta ai Kagome, o que ele disse? – diz Sango curiosa e alegre.

- Agente conversou, ele lembro de mim, de quando o Miroku nos apresentou a primeira vez, eu dei um fora na Kiky-nojo que ficou irritadinha e saiu batendo o pé, e o Inuyasha me disse que vai na festa e que agente se vê lá! – diz Kagome com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha, mas mesmo seu coração estar querendo sair pela boca, ela estava calma, e muito feliz, radiante!

- Hum... você ta com tudo heim Kagome?- diz Miroku com seu conhecido sorrisinho.

- Hehehe... – Kagome cora.

- Kagome, mudando um pouquinho de assunto, sabe uma coisa que você não explicou? – diz Sango com uma careta de duvida.

- Não, o que?

- Você não me disse o que é churumelo! – o comentário de Sango faz formar uma enorme gota em Kagome.

- É verdade, eu explico agora...

- Então explique oras! – diz Sango impaciente.

- Miroku, você me ajuda a explicar? – diz Kagome fazendo um sinal para Miroku – lembra a nossa musiquinha que explica isso? – diz Kagome com um olhar divertido.

- Mas é claro! Como eu poderia esquecer! Vamos lá então, presta atenção Sango! – diz Miroku olhando para Sango divertido. – 1, 2,3...

Kagome e Miroku começam a cantar a musica que inventaram, para Sango entender:

**Churumelo, churumelo,**

**Chuchu e caramelo.**

**Churumelo, churumelo,**

**Chuchu e caramelo.**

**Churumelo, churumelo, **

**Chuchu e caramelo.**

**O que será um churumelo?**

**Chuchu e caramelo,**

**O que será um churumelo?**

**Chuchu e caramelo,**

**Chuchu e caramelo,**

**Chuchu e caramelo!**

**Churumelo, churumelo,**

**O que será um churumelo?**

**Churumelo, churumelo, **

**O que será uma churumelo?**

**Churumelo pode ser, **

**Um pato amarelo, **

**Churumelo pode ser, **

**Um bobo de chinelo, **

**Churumelo pode ser, **

**Um par de gene alelo, **

**Churumelo pode ser, **

**Chuchu e caramelo!**

**O que será um churumelo?**

**Chuchu e caramelo,**

**O que será um churumelo?**

**Chuchu e caramelo,**

**Chuchu e caramelo,**

**Chuchu e caramelo!**

**Churumelo é bobagem, **

**Que nem vaca na pastagem,**

**Churumelo é bobagem, **

**Que nem vaca na pastagem!**

**HEI!**

Quando Kagome e Miroku terminaram de cantar, estavam dando muita risada, pois tinham se divertido muito relembrando e cantando uma musica que eles tinham feito quando crianças, já Sango estava com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

- E agora? Descobriu o que é churumelo? – perguntou Kagome muito feliz.

- Sim! É uma palavra derivada de uma que define vocês dois! – diz Sango ainda com a gota na cabeça.

- O que você esta pensando que é Sango? – Pergunta Miroku curioso.

- Bobagem! É a palavra derivada da que define vocês! Vocês são dois bobos! – fala Sango ironicamente agora.

- Pelo menos nos sabíamos o que era churumelo! – fala Kagome convencida.

- Hump...

Nisso o sinal soa, dizendo para eles voltarem para sua sala de aula. Eles terminam o dia escolar, muito cansados por terem só aulas chatas durante duas horas, mas o sofrimento deles estava por acabar. Kagome estava, para variar, pensando em Inuyasha e na festa de sexta, ela estava na mesma classe de Miroku, Sango e Kikyou, que olhou torto para Kagome quando entrou na classe, o que não é novidade, porque ela **é** uma torta! Mas não se importou com isso, pois estava no mundo da lua onde estava tudo cor-de-rosa. O Professor, percebendo a disperssão da jovem, a repreende de uma maneira muito desagradável, fazendo uma pergunta, e adivinhem em que aula eles estavam... isso mesmo, matemática!

- Higurashi! – diz o professor friamente.

Kagome se assusta ao ouvir o professor chamar seu nome – Ahn... sim professor? – responde saindo de seus devaneios.

- Vejo que a senhorita esta prestando muita atenção em minha aula, então acho que você pode me dizer quanto da essa conta aqui – diz apontando pra uma conta que estava na lousa, a qual Kagome não entendeu nada.

- É... errr... hum... –Kagome estava confusa, e sentia o olhar divertido de Kikyou pra ela por seu azar.

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- Bom senhorita, acho que por hoje você se safou, mas venha preparada amanha! – avisa o professor com desgosto pelo sinal ter soado bem na hora em que iria pegar a aluna.

- Uffa! – suspira Kagome aliviada. Já Kikyou, estava furiosa com a sorte da inimiga.

- Vamos Kagome? – chama Sango.

- Vamos! Cadê o Miroku?

- Esta nos esperando na portaria já! – diz Sango apressando a amiga – Vamos logo!

- Sim Pirilim! – diz Kagome como uma criança feliz que acabou de ganhar um doce, e se conseguir se safar de uma pergunta do professor de matemática fosse um doce, seria um dos grandes.

- Aff... – Sango revira os olhos.

As duas saem da classe e vão em direção á portaria, onde avistam Miroku que as esperava.

- Como vocês demoraram!

- Culpa da Kagome, Miroku! Ela que ficou enrolando. – reclama Sango.

- Eu estava pegando meu material, eu acabei de me livrar de uma pergunta do professor! – fala a jovem com um grande sorriso.

- É eu sei Kagome. – diz Miroku – Essa foi por pouco! Mas e ai? Vocês vão na minha festa, não é? E a Kagome vai me ajudar a organizar como sempre, não é?

- Mas é claro Miroku! Pode contar comigo! - diz uma sorridente Kagome.

- Se precisar, eu também ajudo! – se oferece Sango.

- Ótimo! Bom, agora eu tenho que ir meninas, vou pra minha casa ligar pra mais alguns amigos! Ate amanha! – diz Miroku se despedindo.

- Tchau! – disseram as duas em uníssono.

- Bom Sango, acho que também tenho que ir! Ate mais! – diz Kagome se despedindo.

- É mesmo Kagome, eu também estou indo, ate mais! – diz Sango fazendo o mesmo.

E todos vão para suas respectivas casas, se preparar para o dia seguinte, mas mais ainda para sexta-feira, quando seria a grande festa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**oie! (de novo) **

**espero que vocês tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo! Ah! a musiquinha do churumelo eu, a gi-chan e uma amiga nossa que fizemos pra tentar explicar o que era. pra quem não entendeu, churumelo significa bobagem, desaforo. **

**obrigada mesmo a quem leu!!! então vamos aos AGRADECIMENTOOOS!!!**

**Hiwatari Satiko: **oie! que bom que você gostoou do cap.! e desse que você achou? e sabia que você foi a primeira a me deixar uma review? obrigada! espero que você continue acompanhando e espero tambem u naõ er demrado muito pra postar!!!

kissus... ja ne

**Kagome KC: **oie! que bom que você esta gostando da fic! eu tambem estou gostande de escrever ela! manual-kagome, não sei de onde eu tirei isso, mas achie que ia ficar legal! espero que você tenha gostado desse cap. tambem! me diga depois ok? eu acredite, eu tambem torço por inu e k-chan!! hehehe que bom que você achou emocionante! fico muito feliz! desculpe se eu demorei com cap. ... acredite, eu não pretendia, mas acho que nem foi tanto assim nã é? bom, espero que você continue acompanhando

kissus... ja ne

**mk-chan 160: **oie!!! que bo que você gosotu da fic, mas fique tranquila que a Kagome só prece perdidamente inconsientemente apaixonada pelo inu, mas ela só é apixonada por ele, uma paixão que vem de anos sabe? bom, e o que achou da cena dos dois? ficou boa, mais ou menos, quem sabe... me diga que eu quero saber, mas eu não queria deixar tudo muito quenti, pelo menos não muuuuito hehehe... mas que ficasse com um gostinho de quero mais... mas eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado!!! e muito obrigada pela sua review! espero que você continue acompanhando ta?

kissus... ja ne

**E-Pontas: **oie.. nossa... muito obrigada mesmo pelo depoimeto... fiquei ate emocionada quando eu li! muito obrigada mesmo! eu amei!!! espero que você continue lendo a fic! porque eu vou continuar lendo a sua viu? nossa, muito obrigada mesmo! eu que to sem palavras!! hehehe...A-M-E-I a o seu depoimento! foi o melhor! muitp obrigada msmo vi???  
mais uma vez OBRIGADA! e me diga por favor o que você achou desse cap.!! o que não estiver bom, uns toques, ideias, qualquer coisa que você ache necessario. u estou disposta a melhorar!!! hehehe... OBRIGDA MAIS UMA VEZ DE CORAÇÃO!!!

kissus... ja ne

**buh-chan: **oie!!! nossa! muito obrigada! que bom que você gostou da fic! e pode deixar que eu tambem não demoro muito prapostar a minha ta? e ai? o que achou desse cap.? gosotu? mais ou menos? me diga! por favor! e obrigada pela review!!

kissus... ja ne

**GENTE! POR FAVOR! DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! FAÇAM AUTORAS FELIZES! NÃO SÓ DESSA FIC COMO DE OUTRAS TAMBEM!! **

**POR FAVOR!! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!!!!!**

**e obrigada a todos os que lerem!!! deixem suas opiniões! é sempre bom saber o que os leitores estão achando, eu aceito elogios, criticas educadas, ideias, opniões.. tudo! então por favor... pra isso deixem reiews!!!**

**obrigada!!! a todos!!!**

**kissus... ja ne**

**Bru-chan - Gi-chan.**


	3. Planos, planos e mais planos

**Um Sonho Não Realizado**

**oie!!! Olha eu aqui outra vez com mais um capítulo da minha fic! espero que estejam gostando!**

**Declaimer: Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem, mas a fic sim! Fic sem fins lucrativos!**

**agoraa... vamos á fic!!!**

blábláblá - narração

- Blábláblá - falas

-"Blábláblá" - pensamentos

_-blábláblá - _conversas no telefone

- BLÁBLÁBLÁ - gritos

**(blábláblá) - **interrupções minhas

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o - **mudança de lugar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 3: Planos, planos e mais planos.**

Kagome chegou em casa depois de algum tempo de ter saído da escola, e constatou que sua mãe não estava em casa, provavelmente tinha ido no mercado, talvez ela demorasse um pouco, seu irmão mais novo, Souta, estudava á tarde, então ainda demoraria a chegar, seu avô também não estava, concluiu que ele deveria estar no bingo e que só chegaria mias á noite, e com esses pensamentos surgiu uma gota em sua cabeça. Como ele conseguia passar quase todos os dias, o dia todo jogando bingo? Kagome particularmente não achava muita graça nisso.

Pegou suas coisas e seguiu para seu quarto, e jogou suas coisas em cima de sua escrivaninha. Seu quarto era em tons de branco, rosa bebe e lilás bem claro. O chão era de piso frio branco, as paredes eram de uma rosa bebe quase branco, e o teto também era branco. Sua cama residia no meio do quarto, com uma colcha lilás bem clara, e com almofadas em cima com as mesmas cores do quarto: branco, rosa bebe e lilás. Seu armário, criado mudo que ficavam do lado da cama e sua escrivaninha eram de madeira, uma madeira clara. Seu quarto era simples, mas bonito e aconchegante.

Após adentrar no quarto e jogar suas coisas na escrivaninha, Kagome foi para o banheiro, estava exausta, e nada melhor que um bom banho para relaxar.

Resolveu ligar o rádio, e como não havia ninguém em casa colocou o volume bem alto para que pudesse ouvir do banheiro. Adorava fazer isso, era a hora que ela mais presava, a hora do banho, e ainda se tivesse uma musica acompanhando... ficava melhor ainda.

Colocou um CD que ela mesma havia gravado, com as musicas que mais gostava. Foi para o banheiro e colocou a banheira para encher. Ah! Como gostava daquela banheira!

"Ah! Essa banheira... a MINHA banheira **(nem uma pouco possessiva! u.u) **Eu amo ela! Epa! Péra ai! Kagome... você ta...apaixonada... por... por... por uma... BANHEIRA?" – pensava Kagome totalmente incrédula, parando no meio do banheiro com uma expressão digna da incredibilidade sentida.

"NÃO! O QUE VOCÊ TA FALANDO!?! VOCÊ Á LOUCA? EU SÓ GOSTO DA MINHA BANEIRA... – pensa Kagome totalmente exasperada tentando se explicar para ela mesma – ela é muito relaxante... – pensa agora com uma cara de boba totalmente relaxada, imaginando como estar em sua banheira era bom e relaxante – MAS EU NÃO SOU; OUVIU? ; NÃO SOU APIXONADA PELA MINHA BANEHIRA!" – Kagome grita mentalmente, numa grande batalha dela com ela mesma, como se houvessem duas Kagomes dentro de uma, e ao pensar nisso ela ficou ate com uma pouco de dor de cabeça.

Mas uma duvida ainda resta: Quem venceria essa grande batalha? Isso nós não saberemos caros leitores.

- Pra quem não costuma pensar tanto... acho que uma dor de cabeça é justo... – fala sozinha, para si mesma, com uma das mãos na cabeça e uma expressão de conformidade. – Só sei que eu não sou apaixonada pela minha banheira, né, banheirinha linda do meu coraç... –Kagome não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois estava estática. Ao virar se deparou com o estado da banheira.

- AH! NÃO!NÃO!NÃO!NÃO!NÃO! PÁRA! PÁRAAAAAAAA! – gritava Kagome desesperada com a banheira, que certamente por não ser um ser vivo que fala nem si mexe, não respondeu, deixando Kagome mais apavorada. **(¬¬).**

Em meio á seus devaneios tinha esquecido que a água estava aberta, e a banheira estava quase transbordando. Então ela correu para fechar a água.

- AI!AI!AI!AI!AI! NÃO!NÃO! PÁRA! É PRO OUTRO LADO KAGOME! SUA LERDA! ISSO! FECHA! FECHA! – depois de muito esforço para fechar a torneira **(¬¬)**, que parecia aqueles seriados que você tem um certo tempo pra desativar a bomba ate ela explodir, Kagome tinha tido sucesso.

- Uffa! Essa foi por pouco! – Kagome diz passando a mão na testa como se estivesse limpando o suor, totalmente exausta, isso tinha acabado com suas energias, quer dizer, não tinha acabado com suas energias, mas tinha deixado ela bem cansada.

Kagome acabou de se despir, e quando estava na frete da banheira, prestes a entrar nela, ela se lembrou de uma coisa: não, ela não tinha nenhum compromisso ou algo do tipo que a fizesse se desesperar e se descabelar, vocês já podem fazer aquele "AAAAHHH!" de decepção! É, eu sei, isso seria engraçado, mas não, não era isso, o que ela se lembrou ao olhar para a banheira foi que ela estava totalmente cheia, e todos sabemos o que acontece quando vamos entrar em uma banheira totalmente cheia: isso mesmo, ela vaza!

- Ah não! É nessas horas _também_ que eu digo: FODEU! –Kagome fala desanimada.

E sabemos o que isso significa, não é mesmo? Sim, mais trabalho para a Kagome!

- Seu eu tivesse um desses criados de patys pra encher minha banheira, nada disso acontecia! – resmunga Kagome – Por que eu não sou uma paty? Aé... porque ela são muito... patys... e eu odeio isso! Caso encerrado! – Kagome falou com um ar convencido e de sabedoria, parecendo aqueles detetives quando resolvem um caso.

E Sim **(de novo)**, qualquer ser pensante tentaria tirar um pouco de água da banheira, Kagome também pensou nisso, mas não podemos, nesses pontos, classifica-la como um completo ser pensante.

Ela pensou sim em tirar um pouco d'agua da banheira, mas não como um ser normal, abrindo um pouco o ralo e deixando um pouco de água sair, mas como ela não é um completo ser pensante nesse pontos e estava muito cansada para isso, essa possibilidade passou bem longe de sua mente. O que ela havia pensado era em pegar um balde e tirar um pouco da água da banheira e jogar na pia, mas como não havia nenhum balde á vista, desistiu, iria deixar derramar água no chão mesmo, e depois resolveria isso.

Estava com muita preguiça, isso ela não negava, mas sabia que depois de um bom banho estaria melhor. Então vocês me perguntam: E o rádio? Isso mesmo, ele ainda estava ligado.

Kagome finalmente adentrou em sua preciosa banheira e viu que um bom tanto de água havia caído da mesma, mas não se importou com isso de momento. Deitou em sua banheira e relaxou. Como tomar um banho era bom, ainda mais em sua banheira, com uma água morna e relaxante e ainda por cima ouvindo musica.

- Isso é tudo-de-bom! Acho que não poderia ser melhor! – abriu os olhos e começou a observar seu banheiro, era em tons de branco e verde. As paredes, o chão, o vaso sanitário e os armários eram brancos; o balcão da pia era de um mármore verde e a pia era também branca, na frente um espelho de parede bem grande e em cima do balcão da pia havia todos os seus produtos de beleza, perfumes e maquiagens. As toalhas ficavam ao lado da banheira que por fora era branca e por dentro era de um verde bem claro.

Ela então fechou os olhos novamente, relaxando ainda mais, e então começou a ouvir uma de suas musicas favoritas, esta demonstrava seus sentimentos.

**Amar é quando não dá mais pra disfarçar  
Tudo muda de valor  
Tudo faz lembrar você**

**- **Essa musica me faz lembrar o Inu. Eu quase não consigo mais esconder o que eu sinto, quase tudo faz lembrar você, pelo menos a musica e a festa fazem...

**Amar é a lua ser a luz do seu olhar**

**Luz que debruçou em mim**

**Prata que caiu no mar**

- A Lua não é bem a luz do seu olhar, com aqueles olhos cor de âmbar, dourados, ta mais pra ser o Sol...

**Suspirar, sem perceber**

**Respirar o ar que é você**

**Acordar sorrindo**

**Ter o dia todo pra te ver**

- Sim, às vezes eu suspiro mesmo sem perceber, mas eu acordo sorrindo porque sou feliz, na verdade, acho que nem acordo sorrindo, acho que eu sou meio mal-humorada de manha cedo, não tenho certeza, acho que vou perguntar isso pra Sango...

**O amor é um furacão, surge no coração**

**Sem ter licença pra entrar**

**Tempestade de desejos**

**Um eclipse no final de um beijo**

- Sim, o amor é um furacão que já esta dentro de mim há algum tempo, mas eu tento não ligar muito pra ele...

**O amor é estação, é inverno, é verão**

**É como um raio de sol**

**Que aquece e tira o medo**

**De enfrentar os riscos, se entregar**

- Eu acho que o amor da sim um medo de enfrentar os medos e se entregar, mas vai da pessoa decidir se vai ou não se arriscar, e isso causa realmente uma tempestade de sentimentos...

**Amar é envelhecer querendo te abraçar**

**Dedilhar num violão**

**A canção pra te ninar**

- Eu queria pelo menos te abraçar uma vez, envelhecer ao seu lado... se agente desse certo, quem sabe? Mas não vem não que eu não vou ninar nenhum marmanjo...

**Suspirar, sem perceber**

**Respirar o ar que é você**

**Acordar sorrindo**

**Ter o dia todo pra te ver**

- Eu não tenho o dia todo, mas tenho momentos pra te ver, e acho que se agente se visse todo o tempo ficaria meio cansativo... não daria certo...

**O amor é um furacão, surge no coração**

**Sem ter licença pra entrar**

**Tempestade de desejos**

**Um eclipse no final de um beijo**

**- **É verdade, eu não dei permissão pro amor entrar no meu coração, como se ele precisasse de permissão... hump...

**O amor é estação, é inverno, é verão**

**É como um raio de sol**

**Que aquece e tira o medo**

**De enfrentar os riscos, se entregar.**

- Não sei se eu teria coragem de enfrentar os riscos... talvez ate teria...mas como seria um beijo dele?

Com o fim da musica Kagome decide sair da banheira, e quase leva um tombo por culpa da água que derramara no chão. Não iria limpar aquilo agora, não por preguiça, que com constatou, essa já havia passado, mas ela tinha outras coisas a resolver.

Saiu do banheiro apenas com a toalha envolta em seu corpo, e foi se vestir. Como estava calor, ela colocou em shorts branco, um top branco com uma bata rosa clara bem solta e meio transparente por cima, e ficou descalça mesmo. Ela preferia ficar descalça. Penteou o cabelo e fez um rabo-de-cavalo alto, para refrescar um pouco a nuca.

- Ai que calor! – reclamava Kagome quando ouviu um barulho muito estranho – O que foi isso? Quem esta ai? – Kagome fazia perguntas ao nada, quando voltou a ouvir o barulho – Seja quem for, saia já de onde esta escondido! – assustada Kagome segue para o banheiro, vai entrando de costas e quando ouve o barulho novamente se vira rápido para o espelho – AAAAHHH! – sim, ela havia se assustado com seu reflexo e tinha dado um pulo tão ato que já poderia ir para as olimpíadas! – Kagome sua besta! É só seu reflexo! – e olhando ainda para o espelho ouve novamente o barulho – Ai! Eu não acredito! Não acredito que assustei dessa forma por causa de uma estúpida barriga roncando de fome! Tsc tsc... eu não tenho mais jeito esmo! u.u

- Bom, então vamos comeeeerr! – fala Kagome super alegre e saltitante **(O.o)**indo para a cozinha fazer um lanche pra "matar" a fome.

Depois do seu "lanchinho" ela volta para o quarto, tinha algumas coisas á fazer.

"Ai! Ai! Ai! O que eu faço primeiro heim? Bom, vamos ver, eu tenho que:

Ver se tem lição de matemática, porque se o professor me perguntar alguma coisa amanha, o que eu tenho uma chance de 1 disso não acontecer, o que eu posso dizer que não são chances, porque o Corinthians tinha 1 de chances de ir pra libertadores, e não conseguiu, então, se o Corinthians não conseguiu, não vou ser eu que vou escapar de mais uma pergunta do meu professor de matemática! Essa cota de sair livre das perguntas dele já se esgotou, é só uma por vida, pra eu conseguir de novo eu tenho que nascer outra vez... o que eu não estou desposta a fazer... então, melhor eu dar pelo menos uma olhada na matéria! Bom, continuando, eu tenho que olhar a matéria de matemática, ligar para o Miroku ver o tema que ele quer na festa e começar a preparar as coisas para só montar amanha na casa do dele e deixar tudo pronto pra sexta-feira, acho que só! Ah! Faltou eu lembrar de limpar a água que caiu no banheiro. Argh!" - Kagome pensava paralisada no meio de seu quarto, e para não esquecer de nada resolveu fazer uma lista:

- Bom, vamos lá! – e começou a escrever, e a lista ficou assim:

- Olhar a matéria de matemática;

- Ligar para o Miroku;

- Preparar a festa;

- Limpar o banheiro.

- Ate que não é muita coisa... mas é demorado... bom, vamos por a mão na massa! – Kagome fala determinada.

E ela começou, pegou seus livros e começou a olhá-los, Kagome era inteligente, uma boa aluna, mas não se dava muito bem com a matemática, principalmente por culpa de seu professor que pegava no seu pé, o que a deixava super irritada. Olhando para todos aqueles números, não sabia nem por onde começar, não sabia o que tinha que fazer, quer dizer, ela sabia que tinha que chegar em um numero, mas não tinha a menor idéia de como faria aquilo. Para ela aquilo que chamavam de conta parecia ser algo de outro planeta! Desistindo de tentar fazer sozinha, ela decide ligar para Sango, que ao contrario dela havia prestado um pouco de atenção na aula.

Pegou seu lindo telefone branco com um colante de estrela que ela mesma havia colado que residia em cima de sua escrivaninha e começou a discar rapidamente para sua melhor amiga.

TU... TUUU... TUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... **(acreditem ou não, mas isso é o som do telefone chamando).**

_- Alô? Quem é?_

- Alô, Sango? É a Kagome tudo bom?

_- Tudo e você?_

-Tudo também, dá pra falar?

_- Claro que sim né Kagome! Pode falar, estou toda a ouvidos!_

- Quem bom, porque eu estou com um problema...

_- Ninguém morreu né Kagome?_

- ¬¬ Você é sempre tão trágica né Sango? Problema só pode ser quando alguém morreu?

_- Não! Mas foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha mente, hehehe..._

- Tsc tsc... bom Sango deixa eu falar logo porque se não eu não vou ter tempo pra mais nada!

_- Então fale! Eu não estou te impedindo!_ – fala Sango inocente.

- Ta ta ta! Eu preciso de ajuda com matemática...

_- OQUE? MATEMATICA?_

-É! Por quê? Você também não sabe?

_- EU SEI! VOCÊ QUE NÃO SABE! E AINDA VEM ME FALAR QUE ISSO É UM PROBLEMA? ISSO É UM PROBLEMÃO! UM GRANDE PROBLEMA! UM ENOR..._

- Ta ta ta Sango, eu já entendi! Mas não precisa joga na minha cara que eu não sei! E vamos logo que estou com pressa...

_-Ta bom, desculpe! Mas eu acho bom você se sentar, porque ate você entender vai demorar..._

- Ai Sango! Você é tão animadora! – fala Kagome desanimada.

_- Eu sei... obrigada! Agora vamos que você esta com pressa! _

- ¬¬ então comece...

_- Ta... é assim: ..._ – e Sango começa a explicar a meteria para Kagome, que de começo não entendeu nada, mas como era uma garota esperta, depois de muitos gritos de Sango e algumas horas no telefona, o que significa a conta de telefone alta e sua mãe brigando com ela, ela conseguiu entender, e tinha uma boa causa para usar o telefone tanto tempo.

Sango começou sua explicação eram 2:30hs, ela conseguiu terminar de explicar mais ou menos para Kagome umas 4:10hs. Eu disse que a Kagome não era muito boa em matemática, mas isso é compensado nas outras matérias! Acreditem!

- Obrigada Sango! Obrigada mesmo! Eu estaria perdida sem você! – diz Kagome com os olhinhos brilhando.

_- Eu sei, eu sei Kagome! Admita, você não seria nada sem mim!_ – diz sango convencida

- Eu já falei obrigada Sango! Menos! Bem menos! Quase nada! E você esta tendo muita convivência com o Miroku, esta pegando ate o jeito dele!

- _Tudo bem, tudo bem! E não me compare com aquele hentai! Bom Kagome! Nos já ficamos muito tempo no telefone! Tenho que desligar agora! Ate mais!_

- Ate e obrigada de novo! Ate mais! Beijos!

_- Beijos! _

E as duas se despediram. Kagome pegou sua listinha e foi para o próximo item:

- Ahn... vamos ver... olhar a matéria de matemática... ok! Próximo item: ligar para o Miroku! Bom, vamos lá! Mas antes acho que vou limpar a bagunça do banheiro! Saco! – Kagome fala com desgosto indo para o banheiro. Teria que limpar aquilo antes de sua mãe chegar. Pegou o rodo e começou, mas com toda a sua sorte, sua mãe logo em seguida entra no banheiro vê o que filha esta fazendo.

- Kagome! O que esta fazendo? – fala a mãe da mesma curiosa. Não que fosse uma mãe brava, o que não era, mas Kagome na gostava de parecer irresponsável.

- Limpando o chão? – fala Kagome como se a resposta fosse uma pergunta e com um meio sorriso de "não me bata mamãe!".

- Isso eu vi Kagome! Mas por quê?

- Porque eu derramei água no chão e agora estou limpando? – fala como da primeira vez, mas não falava isso com mal-criação, o que não tivera!

- Ah! Então é por isso! Tudo bem! Mas porque você não tirou um pouco de água então? – indagava a senhora Higurashi.

- O balde estava muito longe!

- Balde? Pra que balde? Não era só abrir um pouco o ralo e deixar sair um pouco de água? – a senhora Higurashi indaga novamente. E como podemos ver, nesses pontos ela é um ser pensante!

- ¬¬ Eu sou uma idiota! Como não pensei nisso? – Kagome se pergunta indignada. A resposta vocês sabem não é? Isso mesmo, ela não é um completo ser pensante nesses pontos!

- Você devia estar muito cansada minha filha! Acontece! – como a senhora Highurashi é boa não? Ela só não quis dizer a verdade pra filha e acabar com ela. Essa mulher é gentil! Quando eu crescer quero ser igual a ela! Isso se eu crescer mais!

- É! Deve ser isso mamãe! – fala Kagome mais conformada.

- Você tem mais coisas pra fazer filha?

- Sim! Miroku vai dar uma festa. E como sempre, eu vou ajudar a organizar!

- Creio então que você vai ligar para ele não é mesmo?

- Sim! Hei! Como você sabe? – indaga Kagome curiosa

- Esqueceu que eu sou sua mãe e que te conheço?

- Não! É verdade!

- E alem disso... você deixou uma lista de coisas a fazer em cima da sua escrivaninha! – fala ela com um sorriso singelo saindo do banheiro.

- Ai! Ai! Ai! Essa minha mãe! – fala Kagome mexendo a cabeça em forma de reprovação, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom. Agora que eu acabei aqui, vamos ao telefone! – e ela começa a cantar a musica do batiman na cabeça e correr igual á ele ate o telefone. – Cheguei ao telefone! Agora discando o numero, e... **(¬¬).**

TU... TUUU... TUUUUUUUU... TU... TUUU... TUUUUUUUU... **(ridículo, eu sei! Mas vamos deixar assim mesmo! u.u)**

_- Alô? Quem é? _

- Miroku? É a Kagome tudo bom? Da pra falar?

_- Ah! Oi kagome! Da pra falar sim! Tudo bom sim e com você?_

- Tudo bem também! Miroku, eu to ligando pra sabe da festa. Qual vai ser o tema da vez?

- _Ah! Então kagome, eu tava pensando em uma decoração mais romântica, mas com uma festa animada, mas que também tocasse musica calma de vez em quando sabe? O que você acha?_

- Eu acho muito legal! Tipo um... baile moderno?

- _Isso! Pra variar você acertou em cheio heim? Garota esperta! Por isso que você é minha organizadora de festas! _

- Eu também adorei a sua idéia! E obrigada Miroku! Fico honrada com todos esses elogios!

_- Nossa... não é pra tanto Kagome! Você ta falando que nem velho sabia?_

- Não seu bobo, eu já to entrando no clima do baile! Hehehe... mas não vai ter nada de combina pra ir no baile, tipo, quem chama quem né?

_- Não sei... agente deixa isso pra resolve na festa, quem quiser chama, quem não quiser não chama, ai na hora pega um par!_

- Eu concordo!Bom, então nos vemos amanha na escola Miroku! Vou começar a preparar as coisas e amanha a tarde eu vou ai arrumar tudo ok?

- _Fechado Kagome! Você não quer aproveitar e almoçar aqui em casa amanha? A Sangozinha pode vir também! Minha mãe iria ficar feliz de te ver aqui!_

-Tudo bem! Então esta combinado! Ate amanha Miroku!

_- Ate Kagome! Obrigado pela ajuda com mais essa festa viu?_

- É um prazer Miroku! Beijos!

_- Beijos!_

E os dois desligaram o telefone. Kagome começa a olhar para a sua lista e ve que já eram 5:00hs.

- Bom, são 5hs e da minha lista só falta começar os preparativos para a festa! Então, mãos a obra! – fala Kagome muito contente e determinada. E começou com os preparativos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Em outra casa, havia um moreno conversando com seu amigo fotografo.

- Ah Miroku! Não sei se isso vai dar certo! Não ta me cheirando bem! – falava um moço receoso.

- Ah! Vamos lá Bankotsu! Você é um ótimo fotografo! Eu confio em você e também, já estou cansado de ver meu amigo sendo enganado! Eu tenho que pelo menos tentar abrir os olhos dele! – falava Miroku tentando convencer Bankotsu.

- Mas o Inuyasha também é bem burro não? Como ele não percebeu ainda que a Kikyou o trai? Só sendo muito cego! E mais cego ainda é não ver que a Kagome, aquela garota linda, tem uma queda por ele! Tsc tcs...

- É meu amigo... ás vezes o amor nos deixa cegos! E a k-chan é mesmo muito melhor que a Kikyou! Por isso que eu estou te pedindo esse favor! Aliás, falando na k-chan, ela que acabou de me ligar perguntando sobre a festa, sabia que é ela que me ajuda a organizar?

- Serio Miroku? Então acho que amanha á tarde eu vou vim te fazer uma visitinha e aproveitar pra ver aquela beldade! – fala Bankotsu com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Olha como fala da k-chan heim? Ela eu protejo com unhas e dentes, não quero que nada aconteça com ela, eu a considero como minha irmãzinha! Então cuidado como fala com ela ouviu? – fala Miroku duro.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, desculpe, mas mesmo assim eu passo aqui pra te deixar as fotos não é?

- Isso! Mas só para deixar as fotos ouviu?

- Tudo bem! Você adora acabar com a minha graça não é?

Bankotsu se levanta indo ate a porta e sendo acompanhado por Miroku.

- Não. Só prezo o que me importa, que no caso é minha amiga k-chan. Obrigada e tchau! – fala Miroku meio seco. Já estava começando a ficar cansado dos comentários que faziam sobre sua amiga de infância, só porque era uma garota muito bonita.

- Tchau! – fala Bankotsu saindo do casarão de Miroku e se arrependendo do comentário que tinha feito, já que sabia que o colega prezava muito a amiga.

- Bom, acho que vou tomar um banho e ir relaxar! – dizia Miroku se espreguiçando e indo em direção ao seu quarto, os planos já estavam traçados, agora era só começar a coloca-los em pratica, tanto os planos da festa como os de desmascarar a megera da Kikyou.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Não muito longe dali estava um Inuyasha exausto de tanto brigar com sua namorada **(muito mala por sinal) **jogado em sua cama, prestes a adormecer, mas com um pensamento único antes do mesmo: a festa de Miroku prometia, mas não sabia o porque, só sabia que sentia isso.

Quando Inuyasha tinha ido procurar Kikyou, depois que ela saiu furiosa de perto dele e de Kagome, eles haviam brigado de mais. Só porque Kikyou estava acostumada a DAR os foras, não LEVAR foras, o que a irritou bastante. Mas ele não ligou, estava cansando da namorada com aquele tipo dela de humilhar as pessoas, passar por cima delas e pisoteá-las, e no fundo no fundo, ele sabia que se não fosse popular, ela teria feito o mesmo com ele, o que o irritava, mas parecia também que Kikyou havia encontrado uma adversária á altura, talvez ate melhor, chamada Kagome. Mas parou de pensar quando estava quase sendo vencido pelo sono, e decidiu dar o assunto por encerrado pelo menos por aquela noite, e finalmente adormeceu.

Todos já estavam em suas casas dormindo tranquilamente, pois já era um pouco tarde, e tinham a cima de tudo que se prepara pra o final da semana, que todos sabiam e sentiam como Inuyasha que esse prometia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**oie! espero que vocês tenham gostado desse cap.! eu fiz ele de coração!!! hehehe... mas podem ficar esperando que os proximos dois capítulos vão ter mais emoção! alias! eu pretendo daqui pra frente fazer mais emocionantes os capítulos! hehehe... **

**A musica que eu coloquei nesse capítulo chama Tarde de outubro - CPM22, eu achei que tinha tudo a ve, e daqui pra frente quando eu achar que tem uma musica perfeita eu vou colocar!!! hehehe... **

**muito obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews!!! mesmo!! vocês fizeram duas autoras felizes!! hehehe...agora então vamos às respostas!!!**

**Kagome Universe: **oie!!! que bom que você gosotu tanto assim do capítulo! espero que você tenha gostado deste tambem!É, eu resolvi fazer a Sango um pouco meio bastante lerda! hahahaha... não conta ra Gi-chan, mas eu to me inspirando nela de vez em quando!! hehehe...é... eu to tentando faze coisas diferentes, essa do manual eu pensei na hora, alias a fic toda ta saindo na hora, eu omeço a escrever e as ideias fluem, não ten nada programado! eu só escrevo...hehehe..que bom que vocês esta aumentando seu vocabulário! espero que isso seja uma coisa boa, churumelos quer dizer bobagem, tipo: não me venha com churumelos! - não me venha com essa! não me venha com bobagens! conta otra! intende? fiquei realmente muito feliz de você ter gostado da minha fic! e tambem gostei da sua review... espero que você continue acompanhando! kissus... ja ne

**mk-chan 160**: oie!!! que bom que você gostou da cena! eu achei que ela ficou bonitinha!hauahuahuah... eu adorei escrever a k-chan dando o fora na kik-vaca... e kikputa! nossa! morri de da risada com essa! hauhauhauh...hauahuha... eu achei que ficaria legal a Sago já pagando um mico de começo... e pensei nela imitando a galinha! ai eu coloquei! que bom que você gostou... so espero não te ti matado de ri! (quando eu começo a ri e não paro mais minha amiga vira e fala assim: vai uma bombinha de ar ai? aí é que eu dou mais risada ainda!) que bom que você me deu uma ideia, não conta pra ningeum, mas eu e a Gi-chan nem pensamos direito na festa! alias agene nem penso direito na fic! agente só vai escrevendo... hehehe... mas faze uma cena de ciumens na Sango? é uma boa ideia (foi pra que você falo pra faze Sango o ciumes né?) ! espero que você tenha gostado desse cap. tambem! posso ficar esperando seu comentario? e posso tambem ficar esperando você acompanhar a fic? kissus... ja ne

**buh-chan:** oie!!!muio obrigada! fico muito feliz de você estar gostando!!! mesmo!! me diga o que você acho desse cap.!!! espero que você continue acompanhando!!! kissus... ja ne

**E-Pontas: **oie!! que bom que você vai continuar acompanhando a minha fic! alias! eu estou ansiosa pra ler a sua! ve se posta logo heim??? é... acredite se quize, mas a Sango imitou uma galinha sim! e eu ja ti contei a histria daquela musica naum é? que bom que você gostou! nossa! muito obrigada mesmo pelo elogios! você não sabo o quanto eles ssignificam pra mim! mesmo! eu fico muito feliz de você estar gostando! eu estou tentando fazer o melhor possivel! que bom que você acha que eu estou cocnseguindo! se eu ti conta um segredo ele vai fica bem guardadinho? Agente ainda não sabe direito o que vai faze na festa! mas vai ser emocionante! alias! os proximos capitulos vão estar emocionantes!!! eu ja escrevi o proximos, ai vou começar a escrever o outro, e acho que você vai gostar!pelo menos eu espero!!! muito obrigada mesmo pelo seu depoimento! me diga o que achou desse cap. ok?espero que você tambem tenha gostado deste! kissus... ja ne

**Kagome KC:** oie!!! ai que bom que você gostou tanto do cap. passado! e deste? o que achou? o proximo vai ter um pouco mais de emoções ta? pode ficar esperando! e olha, nem sabemos direito o que vamos fazer na festa! mas vai ser emocionate! então vai ser mais ou menos daqui dois cap. só, mas espero não desapontar!! e pode dexa que eu vou fazer esses casais ficarem juntos! porque eu tambem AMO eles!!! epero que voce tenha gostado desse cap. tambem! me diga! por favor! kissus... ja ne

**mutsuhi-tsunouchi:** oie!!! que bom que esta gostando! eu fico feliz! isso memotiva! e ainda por cima saber que você esta rindo! quer dizer que eu chegueino meu objetivo! que bom! fico feliz! é.. a k-chan muda facilmente de humor! multiplas personalidades tambem, e você viu mais disso nesse capitulo não é?!! hehehe...é... eu achei que ficou um pouco melhor, combinou um pouco amis com a dic o inu ironico! mas ele continua esquentadinho como sempre! hehehe...bom, a continuação esta aqui! espero que você tenha gostado! me diga depois ok? muito obrigada pela review! fiquei muito feliz! kissus... ja ne

**GENTE! DEIXEM REVIEWS! FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS SUPER FELIZES!!!! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! POR FAVOR! DEIXEM REVIEWS! NÓS SEREMOS MUITO GRATAS!!!**

**Obrigada aos que deixaram! **

**kissus... ja ne**

**Bru-chan - Gi-chan**


	4. Pondo os planos em pratica!

**Um Sonho Não Realizado.**

**oie...**

**gente, desculpem a demora... agente tava meio enrolada aqui, ai não deu pra postar! desculpem mesmo ta??**

**agora, sem mais delongas... vamos à fic!!**

**Delaimer:** Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem, mas a fic sim! fic sem fim lucrativos!

* * *

Blábláblá – narração.

- blábláblá – fala.

-"blábláblá" – pensamentos.

- BLÁBLÁBLÁ - gritos.

**(blábláblá) – **intromissões minhas.

**0o0o0o0o0 – **mudança de lugar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 4: Pondo os planos em pratica!**

O dia na quinta-feira amanheceu ensolarado, e para variar, a nossa protagonista estava atrasada para a escola.

- Kagome! Querida! Acorda minha filha! Você vai se atrasar! – a senhora Higurashi tentava inutilmente acordar a filha que por ter ido dormir um pouco tarde na noite passada estava muito cansada.

- Ai mãe! Que horas são? Deve ser muito cedo e você deve ta me apressando a toa e... – Kagome não terminou a fala, pois sua mãe havia colocado o despertador tocando no volume máximo em seu ouvido. Mas o que a assustou mais: as horas!

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- AI MÃE! PARA COM ISSO! OLHA AS HORAS! EU TO ATRASADA! EU TO ATRASADA! EU VO ME ATRASA MUITO! EU TO FERRADA! INDA MAIS PRA AULA DAQUELE MACACO-DE-MEIA-IDADE! - fala Kagome totalmente desesperada.

- Calma minha filha! Você sempre conseguiu! Porque hoje você não conseguiria? – fala uma animadora senhora Higurashi.

- AI MÃE! AQUELE PROFESSOR ME ODEIA! AI! AI! AI! EU SÓ ME DO MAU NESSA MINHA VIDA! MEU UNIFORME! MEU UNIFORME! CADÊ? CADÊ? AQUI! AQUI! VESTE KAGOME! VESTE! - e Kagome vai enfiando desesperadamente o uniforme do colégio. Era um conjuntinho de saia verde e blusinha de abotoar, podendo ou não colocar um laço vermelho em volta do pescoço, o que Kagome fazia. Colocou seu uniforme que dava um realce a suas curvas com sua meia três - quartos e sua sapatilha marrom. E continuou em sua maratona de 100m rasos pela casa ate conseguir ir pra escola. – AI... ISSO... SÓ... ACONTECE... COMIGO! – falava Kagome enquanto escovava os dentes e penteava o cabelo ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma minha filha! Vai dar tudo certo! – fala super calma a senhora Higurashi.

- Mãe! Como você consegue ficar tão calma numa hora dessas? – perguntava Kagome um pouco mais calma, pois se não, não conseguiria passar o seu lápis de olho e seu gloss.

- Por que não sou eu que estou atrasada e quase me matando pra chegar a tempo no colégio – fala simplesmente a senhora Higurashi – e também porque eu vejo a mesma cena todos os dias, e sempre é a mesma coisa!

- Ai! Pronto! Consegui termina de mi arruma! Uffa! – fala Kagome um pouco mais relaxada.

- Kagome, minha filha, sem querer ser estraga prazer, mas já sendo, você SÓ esta pronta, ainda precisa ir pro colégio! – fala a senhora Higurashi calmamente como se isso fosse uma coisa normal.

- AI! É MESMO! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! DEXA EU IR MÃE! TCHAU! TCHAU! TCHAU! - e Kagome sai correndo que nem uma desesperada pra escola – "Ai! A minha sorte é que o colégio é do lado de casa!" – pensa ela correndo como uma doida.

Kagome consegue chegar em seu colégio a tempo, e o recorde da semana: 5min adiantada! E vai em direção à seus amigos que estavam sentados em baixo de uma árvore de sakuras, o lugar preferido de Kagome.

- Nossa! A Kagome 5 min adiantada? Vai chover! Uma tempestade nunca vista antes! – debochava Miroku.

- Não! Não! É o apocalipse! Corram para as colinas! – Sango debochava junto com Miroku!

- Não Sango! Só pode ser uma coisa! Vacas extraterrestres invadiram a terra e capturaram a nossa amiga que daqui a pouco vai sair voando e fazer chover leite! – falava Miroku com os olhos arregalados como se estivesse assustado.

- Hey! Ta me xingando de Kikyou, quer dizer, vaca? – diz Kagome tentando fazer cara de brava com deboche.

- Oh! Nos desculpe! Não era essa a intenção! – fala Sango entrando no joguinho de Kagome.

- Tudo bem! Mas que isso não se repita ouviram bem mocinho? – Kagome fala apontando o indicador para eles e com uma das mãos na cintura.

- Nos desculpe okka-sam! Isso não vai acontecer de novo! – falava Miroku com uma cara de coitado.

- Hump! Esta bem então! Hahahahahaha... – não só Kagome, mas Miroku e  
Sango também começam a rir deles mesmos.

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Bom gente, melhor agente ir indo **(não! ir voltando!¬¬) **porque a aula do macaco-de-mia-dade vai começa... – fala Kagome totalmente desanimada.

- Ou seja... – Miroku começa.

- O sofrimento da Kagome vai começar! – e Sango termina a frase.

- Como vocês estão engraçadinhos hoje não? – fala Kagome revirando os olhos.

- Nós somos sempre assim, minha querida! – Sango ironiza.

- Você que ainda não percebeu! – diz Miroku tirando uma com a cara da amiga!

- Eu percebi! E como! Agora vamos! Andale! Andale! – Kagome começa a empurrar os amigos.

Uma pessoa muito mala estava os observando de longe **(acho que vocês sabem à quem eu me refiro quando falo assim não é? Estou sendo muito má? Acho que não! bom, voltando à fic...)** "Ai! Que gentinha mais estúpida! Ainda mais aquela insuportavelzinha da Kagome! Argh!" – pensava Kikyou enquanto rumava para sua sala – "mas ela vai se ver comigo! Ah! Se vai!". **(gente! Ela ainda não percebeu que quem é estúpida e insuportavelzinha é ela! Há há há!)**

Chegando na classe, todos sentam em sues respectivos lugares, o professor ainda não havia chego, então todos aproveitaram para conversar.

- Hey gente! Vocês viram a cara da mocréia enquanto agente tava subindo? – indagou Sango.

- Quem? A Kikyou?

- Quem mais poderia ser a mocréia metida a gostosona e a 'mamãe eu sei falar inglês?' – Sango perguntava enquanto fazia gestos de uma paty metida pra explicar para Kagome.

- Hahahaha... não sei Sango, acho que mais ninguém! Mas eu não vi a cara dela! Como tava? Alem de muito feia, o que é o natural!

**- **Ai Kagome! Vamos para de fala mal dela que não é legal! Mas a cara dela era de total desprezo e ciúme! – falava Sango.

- Como se eu me importasse com ela – fala Kagome dando de ombros – tenho mais coisas para me preocupar!

- Como a minha festa! – fala Miroku entrando no meio da conversa – vocês vão lá em casa hoje não é? Vão almoçar e ficar por lá ajudando a arrumar as coisas não é? – indagou Miroku.

- Vamos sim Miroku! Pode contar com a gente! – fala uma sorridente Kagome – agora vamos parar porque o professor chegou. – fala Kagome num sussurro com desgosto e apontando para a porta, onde se encontrava o professor.

- Bom classe, hoje estamos recebendo uma nova colega em nossa sala, espero que a tratem bem – o professor se dirigiu ate a porta, e então uma linda garota de olhos e cabelos castanhos ate a cintura adentrou na sala Era uma jovem muito bonita, e parecia simpática e gentil, mas um pouco tímida, talvez fosse a ocasião de ser aluna nova, foi o que Kagome pensou pelo menos – esta é a senhorita Rin Kinomoto e à partir de agora ela será o mais novo membro da sala!

- Olá! – disse simpaticamente à turma.

- Senhorita Kinomoto... – o professor a chamou – pode se sentar na frente da Higurashi!

- Sim senhor. – disse Rin educadamente. E foi andando ate se sentar na frente de Kagome. – Olá! – disse para Kagome.

- Oi! Eu sou Kagome Higurashi! Prazer! – disse Kagome com um sorriso singelo – Esses são meus amigos Sango Takaede, e esse é meu amigo Miroku Shiwazaki.

- Olá! Pode me chamar apenas de Miroku!

- Oi! E eu sou apenas a Sango! – disse com um lindo sorriso!

- Podem me chamar só de Rin também! – disse com um sorriso alegre – Vejo que vocês são bem legais!

- Obrigada! Você também parece ser! Bem-vinda ao colégio, à nossa sala e ao grupo! Isso é, se você quiser se juntar á nós! – disse Kagome marotamente.

- É claro que sim! E muito obrigada! Agora acho melhor agente prestar atenção na aula, porque o professor esta nos olhando feio! – disse Rin um pouco receosa.

- Tudo bem! Mas pode ficar tranqüila que ele não morde! – fala Sango com deboche.

- Mas é professor de matemática! Pior ainda! – exclama Rin.

- Eu concordo! – dizem Miroku e Kagome em uníssono.

E voltaram a prestar atenção na aula, Miroku, Sango e Rin estavam entendendo mais ou menos, mas pelas caretas que Kagome fazia a cada frase de seu professor, podia-se constar que ela não estava entendendo basicamente nada. Mas continuaram assim, depois tiveram aula de geografia e historia. O professor de historia parecia que não cortava a sobrancelha a milênios, e conhecia o Japão todo, e meio mundo. E parecia que era pré-histórico, não por sua aparência, mas pelos absurdos que falou, ele comentou que já havia visto 50 papas! Isso é humanamente impossível! Só se ele fosse a kiky..., que dizer, uma vaca extraterrestre. Mas isso era só muita imaginação do Miroku! E que imaginação fértil! Kagome chegou a pensar em ter sentido um fedozinho vindo dele por esse motivo, mas devia se só imaginação.

Finalmente acabou a aula de historia, e todos já estavam quase dormindo, quando...

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Aleluia! Tocou o sinal! – dizia Kagome soltando um suspiro e levantando as mãos para o céu.

- Nossa! Calma Kagome! A aula tava um tédio, mas não é pra tanto! – falava Rin tentando animar a amiga.

- Rin, acho melhor tirar a Kagome da sala antes que ela tenha um troço! – fala Miroku pegando Kagome pelo braço e começando a arrastá-la para fora.

- Vamos lá para o pátio! Vem Rin! – chama Sango indo em direção ao pátio.

Chegando lá todos se sentam novamente em baixo da arvore 'sagrada' de Kagome.

- Obrigada pessoal! Eu iria ter um ataque se eu continuasse lá! Meus neurônios estavam fundindo! – dizia Kagome com uma das mãos na cabeça.

- E quando seus neurônios não fundem por pensar um pouco a mais do normal? – diz Miroku ironicamente.

- Hey! Eu sou muito inteligente viu? Eu só não me dou bem com matemática! Mas eu sou uma boa aluna! Meus neurônios quase fundiram porque aquele professor não parou de falar! – fala Kagome tentando se defender.

- É mesmo! Agente tem que concordar com a Kagome! E é verdade! Ela é uma boa aluna! – fala Sango defendendo a amiga.

- É isso ai Sango! – diz Kagome sorridente.

- Mas às vezes ela é meio lerdinha também! – diz Sango como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Hey Sango! Eu já disse que isso é porque eu tenho muita convivência com você! – diz Kagome emburrada.

- Há há há! Calma Kagome! Eu estava brincando! – diz Sango dando risada da cara da amiga.

De longe, Kikyou observava nosso quarteto biônico que conversava alegremente, e resolve ir tirar satisfações com Kagome por ela ter brigado com Inuyasha.

- Hey gente! Olha quem ta vindo ai! – fala Rin num sussurro para os amigos e apontando para Kikyou.

- Deixa ela Rin! Deve ta vindo importunar agente! – fala Kagome também num sussurro para a amiga e dando de ombros.

- Kagome! Eu vim aqui falar com você! – fala Kikyou séria **(que novidade não?)**.

- Pode falar Kikyou, ninguém esta te impedindo! – diz Kagome séria também, sabendo que por ai vinha uma grande dor de cabeça pro lado dela! -"Que garota mais chata!"

- Pois então, ontem você estava conversando com o meu namorado, o Inuyasha, e por culpa sua nós acabamos brigando, pois você veio se intrometer no que não é nem um pouco da sua conta. Você se acha muito boazuda não é? Mas você não é nada disso sua inhazinha! Você não passa de uma garotinha muito chata e que se acha a maioral! E eu não gosto nem um pouco de você! Achei que você deveria saber disso! E também, vim aqui falar que eu acho bom eu me reconciliar com o Inuyasha porque se não você vai se ver comigo! E também queria te avisar pra você ficar bem longe do Inu, porque se não eu vou fazer da sua vida um inferno! – diz Kikyou totalmente ameaçadora e intimidadora, o que não pareceu surtir efeito em Kagome.

- Ai! Olha aqui Kikyou! Pra começar, não tem nenhuma 'inhazinha' aqui, alem de você é claro, pois esse cargo eu não tiraria de você, pois te cai como uma luva! E ontem eu estava conversando com o seu namorado sim, e se vocês brigaram pode ter certeza que não foi por minha culpa, e sim porque você é uma besta que briga por qualquer coisinha boba, porque você É uma boba! E pra sua informação, eu não me intrometi em nada! Você que esta se intrometendo aqui na nossa conversa sem ser chamada nem querida! – fala Kagome começando a ficar estressada com os insultos que recebera. – E minha filha, se você não percebeu, quem você acabou de descrever foi você e não eu! Você que se acha a boazuda que na verdade é uma metida que e acha pra caramba a melhor e quem não tem ninguém melhor que você! E se eu sou chata, você é mil vezes pior! E você também é uma mala metida a 'mamãe eu sei falar inglês' você não é nem a metade do que você se acha garota! Se toca! E saiba você também que eu estou pouco me lixando pra se você gosta ou não de mim! Não preciso disso! Eu tenho meus _verdadeiros_ amigos! E você? Tem? E como você mesma disse, eu não tenho nada a ver com você e com o Inuyasha, então se vocês se reconciliarem ou não isso não é problema meu! E olha aqui, se eu quiser ou não ficar perto do Inuyasha, isso é problema meu! E se eu quiser! Você vai fazer da minha vida um inferno? Ai que meda! Você não me intimida garota! Você pode intimidar a todos, mas a mim não! – dizia Kagome dando o maior fora da vida de Kikyou. Kagome era uma garota de paz, mas que não a tirassem do sério, porque se não ela virava fera. – E agora Kikyou, vê se para de me encher o saco e vai procura a sua turma!

Então no meio de um clima tenso, Miroku começa a cantar uma musica que faz todos ficarem com gotas na cabeça e Kikyou ficar mais furiosa ainda.

- Vai procurar a sua turma! Na Micro campi! Turmas abertas! Na Micro camp! – cantava a musica enquanto dançava a mesma com aquela dancinha igual a da música Acererrê **(não sei como escreve!) **do grupo Rouge.

- Você se acha melhor do que eu não é? – Kikyou fala empinando o nariz.

- Mas ela é! – fala Sango se intrometendo na briga.

- Hump! – Kikyou empina mais ainda o nariz e se vira para Rin – E você Rin? Vai ficar com os perdedores? – fala Kikyou com muito desgosto.

- Não Kikyou! Eu não vou ficar com você! – fala Rin dando um grande fora na Kikyou.

- Pois deveria, pois seria o melhor para você! – diz Kikyou seca e convencida.

- Eu sei o que é melhor para mim Kikyou! E eu sei que com certeza não é ficar com você! – fala Rin determinada.

Kikyou sai batendo o pé pra bem longe dali, pra perto de suas amiguinhas malas, totalmente furiosa! Nunca havia recebido foras, ainda mais tantos assim no mesmo dia! Quem eles pensavam que eram pra deixarem ela assim? Mas ela não deixaria isso totalmente quieto. Mas o que ela não sabia era que um certo hanyou escutara toda a discussão de perto, sem ser notado, e foi falar com Kagome e companhia logo após que Kikyou saiu para pedir desculpas pela namorada, pois achou que ato dela foi totalmente sem moral, mas ela tinha tido o que merecia. Kikyou havia recebido um fora das garotas e uma musiquinha de uma propaganda de radio que tinha deixado ela muito furiosa. E que dancinha ridícula que o Miroku havia tido coragem de fazer!

- Ahn... Oi! Posso me sentar? – perguntou Inuyasha com um pouco e quase imperceptível vergonha.

- Mas é claro que pode amigão! – falava Miroku alegre.

- Oi! – diz Inuyasha a todos – Não liguem para a Kikyou, ela deve ta de TPM! Ela é assim mesmo de vez em quando... – Inuyasha é interrompido por Miroku.

- Não! Ela é assim sempre! Você só que nunca reparou isso, parece que você não vê o que eu ela faz, ou não quer ver! – fala Miroku um pouco duro.

- Do que você esta falando Miroku? A Kikyou não faz isso sempre! Não me venha com essa! – fala Inuyasha começando a se alterar.

- É verdade Inuyasha! – fala Kagome docemente.

- Ate você Kagome? Você nem a conhece direito! E disse que não gosta dela! – diz Inuyasha bravo.

- Ela disse que não gosta de mim, eu disse que não me importava e que também não gosto dela, e tenho meus motivos para isso! – fala Kagome com um tom repreendedor.

- Ah é? Então me diga quais são esses motivos?

- Você não entenderia Inuyasha. E também não acreditaria. – fala Kagome cansada.

- Talvez eu não entendesse porque talvez você não tenha motivos!

- Hump. – faz Kagome com um sorrisinho no rosto e olhando pra baixo – Inuyasha, você lembra de quando agente se conheceu que eu ti disse uma frase? Então vou repeti-la trocando o deve pelo talvez – Kagome agora olhava no fundo dos lhos dele, e estava séria - Se você não percebeu, a palavra que você mais usou em toda essa sua frase estúpida foi 'talvez'.

Inuyahsa ouviu e olhou para baixo, como se estivesse arrependido de ter esquecido o que ela tinha falado há muito tempo, o que tinha feito ele abrir os olhos. Tinha aprendido com Kagome a não tirar conclusões precipitadas e isso o ajudou, ajudou a melhorar, e a lembrar das palavras esquecidas de sua mãe, e agora tinha esquecido das palavras de Kagome. Como podia ser tão bobo?

- Então porque você não tenta me falar os motivos e então eu digo se eu acredito ou não? – diz Inuyasha levantando a cabeça e olhando para Kagome.

- Por que eu sei que você não acreditaria – diz olhando para Inuyasha e percebendo que o mesmo não tinha gostado de suas palavras – e também porque eu não quero te magoar, não quero te ver sofrer. – diz olhando pra baixo.

Inuyasha sente um aperto no coração, mas não sabia de onde tinha vindo ao olhar para a garota, que parecia ter ficado chateada, mas preferiu ser ríspido – Como queira! Bom, agora eu já vou indo! Tchau pra vocês, e prazer Rin!

- O prazer foi meu! – Rin responde educadamente.

- Tchau! – todos falam em uníssono.

Todos observam Inuyasha indo embora quando Miroku chama a atenção do grupo para ele.

- K-chan, você não gosta da Kikyou mais porque ela trai o Inuyasha não é? É isso que ele não acreditaria não é? – diz Miroku olhando ternamente para a amiga.

- Sim Miroku! Mas ele não acreditaria! Parece que prefere fechar os olhos e ser enganado pela Kikyou. – fala Kagome suspirando e fechando os olhos em sentido de cansaço.

- Calma k-chan! Isso vai se resolver! – fala Sango consolando a amiga e olhando para Miroku.

- É k-chan! Vamos! Alto-astral! Você é a mais alto-astral aqui! Vamos! Não fique assim! – fala Rin com um lindo sorriso ajudando a animar a amiga.

- Obrigada Rin! É isso aí! Uhuuuul! – fala Kagome já feliz.

- Essa é a Kagome que eu conheço! – diz Sango com um lindo sorriso.

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **(... guiça! há há há.. desculpa.. voltando...)**

- Ai! Agora agente tem que ir para a sala para sermos massacrados! He he he... – fala Kagome com um sorrisinho.

- Mas seremos massacrados juntos! – diz Miroku determinado.

- É isso ai! – falam Sango e Rin juntas.

E todos voltam para suas salas e terminam mais uma manha de aulas cansativas, mas alegres, pois estavam todos juntos! Quando o sinal soou outra vez indicando o termino das aulas todos foram para a portaria.

- Rin, agente vai pra casa do Miroku arrumar as coisas pra festa de amanha, você quer ir junto? Agente vai almoçar lá também! – Kagome convidava a amiga.

- Não sei... eu não vão incomodar? – perguntava Rin um pouco receosa.

- Mas é claro que não né Rin! Você será muito bem-vinda! Aliás! Eu esqueci de avisar vocês! Eu convidei uns amigos meus pra ajudarem a arrumar as coisas. Você se lembra do Sesshumaru, o Jakotsu e o Kouga, Kagome? Então, eu os chamei para ajudar com a luz e a musica, com as instalações sabe? Talvez o Inuyasha venha com o irmão.

- Serio Miroku? Vamos Rin! Você pode ate arranjar um pretendente lá! – diz Kagome dando cotoveladas fracas na amiga.

- Tudo bem Kagome! Eu vou! – diz Rin sorrindo.

- Então vamos pessoal! Se não vamos nos atrasar! – diz Sango empurrando os amigos.

- Vamos! – dizem os três em uníssono indo em direção á casa de Miroku.

Andaram por algum tempo ate chegarem a um casarão, aquilo estava mais para uma mansão, parecia a casa dos sonhos, tinha uma linda fachada e por dentro era linda também.

- Bom, chegamos! – fala Miroku abrindo o portão e esperando todos entrarem pra fechar o mesmo.

- Noooossa! É linda! – fala Rin maravilhada com a mansão.

- Obrigado! Agora venham, vamos entrar. – fala Miroku tomando a frente do grupo.

E entraram na casa, ela era enorme por também dentro e era linda. Chegaram e deixaram as coisas no quarto do Miroku. Depois desceram, pois a mãe do Miroku já tinha os chamado para almoçar. Chegaram na sala de jantar e o almoço estava pronto, a turma se sentou na mesa com a senhora Shiwazaki e começamos a almoçar. O senhor Shiwazaki parecia que não estava, provavelmente estaria trabalhando.

- Kagome querida! Há quanto tempo não? – dizia docemente a senhora Shiwazaki.

- É mesmo! Eu ando meio ocupada, mas fiquei muito feliz do Miroku ter nos convidado pra almoçar aqui. – dizia Kagome sorridente.

- Que bom! E vejo que você continua doce como sempre. – disse para Kagome, mas logo se virando para Sango e Rin. – E vocês? Quem são as senhoritas? – dizia com um grande sorriso, a senhora Shiwazaki gostava muito das amizades femininas de Miroku.

- Boa tarde senhora Shiwazaki. Eu sou Sango e essa é a nossa mais nova amiga Rin. Obrigada por ter nos convidado também para vir aqui. – Sango disse docemente.

- É mesmo! Muito obrigada senhora! – dizia Rin inocentemente.

- Oh, minhas queridas! O prazer é todo meu! E vejo que meu filho continua fazendo amizades boas.

- Obrigada! – disseram em uníssono.

- Bom, então vamos almoçar que vocês devem ter muita coisa para preparar não é mesmo?

- É sim mãe! Vamos comer então! – dizia Miroku com um sorriso de derreter qualquer um.

E começaram a almoçar e a conversar. Descobriram algumas coisas mais sobre Rin graças às perguntas da Senhora Shiwazaki. Terminaram de almoçar e deram um 'Boa tarde' para a senhora Shiwazaki e foram pegar as coisas para começar a arrumar. Nisso os meninos, amigos de Miroku chegaram, eles iriam cuidar da parte elétrica e pesada, só dando uma ajudinha para as meninas.

- Garotas! Olhem quem chegaram! – Miroku fala chamando a atenção das três jovens para ele. – a k-chan já os conhece, vou apresentá-los mais para a Sango e para a Rin!

As três ficaram olhando para ele e para os garotos que vinham junto e esperando que Miroku começasse a apresentação.

- Esse é o Jakotsu – Miroku apontava para um jovem de estatura mediana, olhos e cabelos negros, ate que era bonitinho, mas parecia meio... afeminado vamos dizer assim – esse é o Kouga – disse apontando para um rapaz que estava do lado de Jakotsu, era um youkai lobo pelo que elas constataram, tinha olhos azuis e cabelos negros, muito bonito e robusto, parecia um bom partido,tambem tinha um lindo sorriso – e esse é o Sesshumaru, irmão do Inuyasha – disse apontando para um deus! Ele tinha olhos cor de âmbar igual ao irmão, mas esses pareciam meio frios, tinha cabelos pratas longos, ate o meio das costas, era alto e forte, tinha no rosto dois triângulos arroxeados e uma meia lua na testa, tambem, como Kouga era um youkai. Era lindo!

- Oie garotas! – disse Jakotsu se aproximando das mesmas com um sorriso, e sua voz era meio fina para um rapaz.

- Olá! Prazer! Eu sou Kagome, essa é a Rin e essa é a Sango! – disse com um singelo sorriso.

- Oh! Muito prazer! Vejo que você é educada! Isso é bom! Odeio aquelas barangas que se acham e não são nem um pouco humildes! – dizia Jakotsu com desgosto.

- Nós tambem não! – disse Sango por sua vez.

- Que bom! Então acho que vamos nos dar super bem! – disse fechando os olhos e juntando as mãos na frente do corpo. Realmente esse era um ser afeminado. Muito afeminado!

- Olá! Eu sou o Kouga! Prazer senhoritas! Vejo que são belas damas! – disse com um sorriso desconcertante.

- Olá Kouga! Que bom vê-lo outra vez! – disse Kagome por sua vez com seu sorriso, derretendo Kouga.

- Digo o mesmo! E vejo tambem que você continua linda como sempre! – disse pegando a mão de Kagome e beijando-a.

- Muito obrigada. – disse Kagome levemente corada.

- Caham! Olá! Prazer Sango! – disse Sango quebrando o clima que estava começando a incomodar.

- E eu sou a Rin! Prazer! – disse ajudando Sango a quebrar o clima.

- Oh! Muito prazer! – apenas disse para as duas com um sorriso, e se virando para Kagome – Se precisar estarei aqui para te ajudar.

- Ahn... obrigada! – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

- Oi. Prazer Sesshumaru. – disse olhando para as meninas com seu costumeiro tom frio.

- Prazer! Eu sou a Rin! – disse com um doce sorriso que mesmo sem demonstrar encantou Sesshumaru.

- Prazer. – continuou frio.

- Oi! Eu sou a Sango! – disse tambem sorrindo.

- Oi.

- Oi! E eu sou a Kagome! – disse com o seu sorriso aconchegante.

- Prazer. – disse ainda frio, mas essa garota, Kagome, essa menina que tinha sido causa da briga besta de Inuyasha e Kikyou? Era praquela mocréia ter mesmo ciúme da garota, não deixou de notar uma minúscula semelhança na aparência das duas, mas com toda certeza Kagome era mais educada, gentil, humilde e bonita. Inuyasha deveria rever seus conceitos. **(eu concordo com o sesshy! u.u). **

- Sesshumaru! Você sabe se o Inuyasha vem tambem? Eu precisava falar com ele. – indagou Miroku.

- Ele disse que daqui a pouco ele vinha. – nem preciso dizer como ele disse isso né? Isso mesmo, friamente.

- Então tudo bem! – disse Miroku logo entrando em seus pensamentos – "Que bom, assim eu poderei falar hoje mesmo com ele, pelo que eu vi, Bankotsu já tirou as fotos da Kikyou ontem de noite e já deixou elas aqui. Pelo menos ele é rápido e eficiente, acho que ele se sentiu mal por ter falado daquele jeito da k-chan. Melhor assim! Que bom! É bom ter muitos amigos, e Bankotsu é um bom amigo!"

- Vamos começar pessoal? – Kagome toma a frente da turma.

- Vamos! – todos dizem menos sesshumaru que deu de ombros e foi andando para começar a arrumar a aparelhagem.

Todos estavam arrumando as coisas, Kagome e Miroku que tinham organizado tudo estavam falando o que teria que fazer e como, e iam observando de perto para ajudar em alguma duvida. Todos estavam fazendo tudo direito e felizes, menos Sesshumaru com seu jeito frio, Kouga continuava dando em cima de Kagome que estava começando a ficar meio de saco cheio disso.

- Sango, um pouco mais pra direita esse enfeite! – falava para Sango enquanto essa ia mexendo o enfeite. – Isso... um poço mais...

DIN DONG!

- Miroku! Seu amigo Inuyasha chegou! – a senhora Shiwazaki havia parado na frente do salão sorridente, e com Inuyasha ao seu lado.

- Oh! Oi Inuyasha! Venha! – dizia Miroku enquanto se dirigia ao amigo.

- Ok! Oi pessoal!

- Oi Inuyasha! – disseram as meninas e um Jakotsu muito alegre. Sesshumaru nem deu muita importância e Kouga ficou com ciúmes, pois sabia que Kagome gostava de Inuyasha.

- Oi meu querido Inuzinho do meu coração! – disse Jakotsu indo em direção à Inuyasha e quase o abraçando.

- Sai pra lá coisa estranha! – Inuyasha desvia do abraço de Jakotsu. – "Bicho esquisito!"

- Ai! – Jakotsu havia caído no chão com o ato de Inuyasha - Grosso! Hump! – diz Jakotsu empinando o nariz e saindo.

- No que eu posso ajudar Kagome? Já que é você quem organizou... me diga! – disse com um sorriso derretedor.

- Ahn... bom... – Kagome balbuciava tentando olhar para outro lugar sem ser o sorriso e os olhos se Inuyasha, e lógico, tentando pensar em algo, tambem tentando esconder a cor rubra que surgiu em seu rosto.

- Depois você vê isso com a Kagome, Inuyasha! Primeiro eu preciso falar com você! – disse Miroku um pouco sério. – Vamos subir pro meu quarto, preciso te mostrar umas coisas.

- Tudo bem! – disse o hanyou seguindo seu amigo escada a cima. **(eu disse que era uma mansão com dois ou três andares? Então o salão fica no primeiro andar e os quartos no segundo.).**

Todos voltaram a fazer suas coisas... mas uma certa jovem ficou intrigada com o que seu amigo estaria falando com Inuyasha – "O Miroku parecia meio serio, o que será que ele esta tramando?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Pronto! Nós já chegamos Miroku... o que você quer me falar? Você esta sério. – dizia o hanyou também sério.

- Sente-se Inuyasha... tenho algumas coisas pra te contar, e tem haver com a Kagome não gostar da Kikyou. – disse num tom sério, que nem Inuyasha conhecia.

- Ok! – disse Inuyasha sentando – Pode começar agora.

- Bom Inuyasha, eu não estou fazendo isso pra ver você sofrer, muito pelo contrario! E que isso fique bem claro! Eu estou fazendo isso porque sou seu amigo e estou cansado de ver você ser enganado...

- Vamos logo ao que interessa Miroku! – disse Inuyasha já impaciente.

- O que eu queria te mostrar e abrir seus olhos era para a Kikyou...

- A Kikyou? Mas o que ela pode ter feito de errado que você esteja querendo abrir meus olhos?

- Não me interrompa Inuyasha! – disse Miroku ainda sério, mas continuava calmo – desde que você começou a namorar com a Kikyou, ela vem te enganando, te usando só pra desfilar na frente de todos com você pra mostrar que ela conseguiu ter o garoto mais popular do colégio...

- Que absurdo você esta falando Miroku? – Inuyasha disse indignado, mas ao ver seu amigo continuando serio e com um ar repreendedor por ter sido interrompido, resolveu deixa-lo continuar – Continue.

- Ela só vem te usando Inuyasha! Talvez no começo ela ate te amasse, mas não o ama mais, só esta com você pra se mostrar, porque é mesquinha, e eu estou cansado disso!

- Aonde você quer chegar Miroku? – dizia Inuyasha já começando a ficar receoso.

- Tudo bem, vou direto ao ponto... a Kikyou esta te traindo já a algum tempo Inuyasha – disse isso e olhou duro para Inuyasha, que parecia não acreditar, como todos haviam previsto.

- Que absurdo é esse que você esta me falando Miroku? Você esta ficando louco? – disse Inuyasha indignado.

- Só se eu e o colégio todo estamos ficando loucos.

- Você não tem provas contra isso Miroku! Não diga asneiras! – Inuyasha já estava começando a ficar furioso.

- É ai que você se engana meu amigo! Eu sabia que você não iria acreditar somente em minhas palavras, todos sabiam, então pedi a um amigo que tirasse provas disso pra você. – disse Miroku entregando as fotos para Inuyasha – Parece que você preferia não acreditar no que estava em baixo do seu nariz! – Miroku continuava serio, mas com muita pena do amigo que parecia chocado demais para qualquer reação.

- Eu não consigo acreditar nisso Miroku! Então quer dizer que todos sabiam que a Kikyou me traia menos eu? – dizia tristemente recebendo apenas um aceno de cabeça do amigo confirmando. E ficando furioso começou a sair do quarto de Miroku.

- Aonde você vai Inuyasha? – pergunta indo atrás do amigo que se encontrava abrindo a porta furioso.

- Perguntar umas coisas pra Kagome. – disse determinado. Mas Miroku sabia que na fúria de Inuyasha acabaria sobrando para Kagome que era totalmente inocente nisso.

Inuyasha desce as escadas furioso, e encontra Kagome falando para Kouga como ele deveria colocar o objeto.

- KAGOME! VOCÊ SABIA DISSO? – perguntou á morena mostrando a foto que estava Kikyou beijando um rapaz

- Inuyasha! Fique calmo! – Kagome tentava acalmar o rapaz que estava furioso, e o motivo? Ele descobriu que estava sendo traído.

- APENAS ME RESPONDA KAGOME! VOCÊ SABIA? – olhou furioso para Kagome.

- NÃO FALA ASSIM COM ELA CARA-DE-CACHORRO! – Kouga tinha se intrometido na discussão para defender Kagome.

- CALA A BOCA LOBO SARNENTO! A CONVERSA É COM ELA! NÃO COM VOCÊ! – disse Inuyasha mais furioso ainda.

- Kouga, pode deixar! Eu resolvo isso! – dizia Kagome calmamente, sabia que gritar mais só pioraria as coisas.

- ENTÃO DIGA KAGOME! VOCÊ SABIA?

- Sim Inuyasha! Eu sabia! – Kagome continuava calma – Todos sabíamos.

- ENTÃO PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU? E ESSE É UM DOS MOTIVOS QUE VOCÊ ODEIA A KIKYOU NÂO É? – dizia Inuyasha totalmente exautado.

- Não grite assim com a Kagome, Inuyasha. Ela não tem culpa nenhuma! – Sesshumaru tentou intervir na discussão, ele tinha gostado da garota, e sabia que ela não tinha culpa de nada para o idiota do seu irmão estar gritando com ela.

- CALA A BOCA IDIOTA! ME RESPONDA KAGOME.

- Sim Inuyasha, esse é um dos motivos pelo que eu odeio a Kikyou – Kagome tentava manter a calma, mas estava prevendo que logo a perderia, sabia que Inuyasha estava sofrendo, e isso doía seu coração. – E eu sabia, como todos, que se não tivessem provas você não acreditaria, mas vejo que Miroku finalmente cuidou disso.

- Pois bem, vejo que toda a afeição que você tem por mim também deve ser uma mentira, porque se não você teria me contado toda a verdade! Muito obrigado por nada Kagome! – disse Inuyasha seco e ríspido, fazendo o coração da jovem se apertar mais ainda e seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas que ela lutava pra não derramar.

Inuyasha virou suas costas para Kagome deixando ela chocada com suas palavras no mesmo lugar e de cabeça baixa, e foi se dirigindo para a porta.

- Aonde você vai Inuyasha? O que vai fazer? – disse Miroku preocupado com Inuyasha, mas mais ainda com a amiga que permanecia no mesmo lugar de cabeça baixa, e pelo que ele sabia, ela estaria lutando contra as lagrimas.

- Vou resolver isso tudo agora Miroku! – disse Inuyasha determinado e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Assim que todos viram Inuyasha saindo, viraram sua atenção para Kagome, e o coração de todos se apertaram por ver a garota triste daquele jeito, todos menos Sesshumaru por estar com muita raiva de seu irmão por ter deixado a jovem naquele estado, iria matá-lo depois! Sentia muita afeição pela jovem, mas não sabia o porque. Kagome esperou mais um tempo e depois começou a seguir em direção as suas coisas.

- Bom, acho que já esta quase tudo pronto, vocês conseguem terminar sem mim! Vou pra minha casa! Ate amanha! – disse tentando conter a voz de choro e as lagrimas.

- Eu e a Rin vamos com você k-chan! - Disse Sango começando a andar em direção à ela.

- Não! O Miroku precisa da ajuda de vocês pra terminar de arrumar a festa! Nos vemos amanha! – disse Kagome olhando pra o chão e de costas.

- Eu vou então! – disse Kouga se impondo na situação.

- Não! Tambem precisam de você aqui! Eu posso voltar sozinha! – disse Kagome indo ate a porta e a abrindo.

- Kagome – chama Sesshumaru no seu costumeiro tom frio – não ligue para aquele idiota!

Kagome apenas deu um fraco sorriso triste para o colega, perecia que saindo dali iria desabar a chorar, mas tentou não demonstrar isso. – Tudo bem! Eu vou ficar bem!

E saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Todos ficaram olhando para a porta como se estivessem vendo a garota através dessa.

- Que droga! Eu vou matar aquele idiota! – disse Kouga exautado.

- Não! Esse prazer será meu! – disse Sesshumaru friamente.

Sango e Rin só olhavam triste e preocupadas para a porta, preferiram ficar em silencio.

- "Será que você vai ficar bem mesmo Kagome?" – perguntava mentalmente Miroku preocupado com sua amiga.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**oie!!!**

**mais uma vez, desculpem a demora! agente tava enrolada mesmo ta??? GOMEEEEN!!! mas eu prometo qu o proxim cap. eu vou postar sem falta no domingo! pra comemorar meu aniversário! então podem esperar que eu posto no domingo ta?**

**obrigada aos que estão acompanhando a fic... então vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Buh-chan: **oie!!! obrigada pela review! fico feliz que você esteja gostando! espero que você continue acompanhando, e desculpe a demora ta? me diga depois o que você achou deste cap. ok? Ah! eu passei na sua fic! e estou adorando!! kissus... ja ne

**mk-chan 160: **oie!! entendo, entendo... ciumes no Inu... hum... eu posso penar nisso... iria ser legal!!! boa ideia!! obrigada! muito obrigada por estar aqui... fico muito grata mesmo! saber que você vai acompanhar a fic ate o final me deixa muuuuuuito feliz mesmo!!! mil desculpas pela demora... espero que você não tenha morrido, assim vcê pode ver este cap. e a continuação! he he he... muito obrigada por estar acompanhando mesmo ta? e muito obrigada pela review! eu adorei! kissus... ja ne

**Hiwatari Satiko: **oie!! bom, como pode ver, seus lindinhos apareceram este cap.! e acho que só vai acontecer alguma coisa a mais na festa! calma que eu vou pensar em alguma coisa bem legal pra eles ta? gomen pela demora! o proximo cap. vai ta ai domingo ta? obrigada pela review e por esar acompanhando! me diga depois o que você achou desse cap. ta??? kissus... ja ne

**Juliana Assis: **oie! muito obrigada pela review! fico muito feliz que você esta gostando! eu não gosto da Kikyou, pode ter certeza que ela não vai sair bem dessa historia! muahahaha... brincaderinha... mas nesse cap. ela já toma mais alguns foras! he he he... espero que você tenha gostado! comente depois ok? obrighada mais uma vez pela review! kissus... ja ne

**E-Pontas: **oie!!! nossa... que otimo que você esta gostando tanto!! você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz de você estar gostando tanto!! ahuahuahauh.. morri de rir com seu dempoimento!!! ha ha ha...nossa... muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios!! fico muito feliz mesmo por eles!!!muito obrigada por estar acompanhando e muito obrigada tambem pelo depoimento!! mesmo!! eu fiquei muito feliz mesmo!!! he he he... agora é a senhorita que esta demorando com o proximo cap. da sua fic neh?? to eu aqui morrendo de curiosidade pra sabe a continuação... desculpe a demora... mas foi necessária! he he he... espero ver a sua logo ta? e muito obrigada mesmo por udo ta??? kissus... ja ne

**mutsuhi-tsunouchi: **oie!!!muito obrigada por atender nossos pedidos!!! isso é muito bom!!! obrigada!!!ahuahua... acho que insuperal não existe não... pelo menos no meu dicionário não! he he he... mas eu gostei da palavra!!! a Sango acho que é mais lesada que a k-chan hem?? não sei... agente vai vendo...fico feliz que você tenha gostado do cap.!!! mesmo!!! desculpe a demora.. eu vou quere ver sua fic!! desculpe a demora denovo... e eu tambem sou meio impaciente e viciada com fics!! he he he... espero que você tenha gostado desse cap.! kissus... ja ne

**Kagome KC: **oie!!he he he... é mesmo... a k-chn é bem lerdinha viw??? que bom que você gostou!! fico muito feliz mesmo!!! você nem imagina!!! eu adoro suas reviews!!! hauha... nossa... o final.. ainda tem um monte de coisa pa acontece antes do final!!! he he he... mas você vera... porque eu vou fazer a fic toda ta??? he he he...hauahuha... eu tabme adoro a k-chan piradinha!!! eu tambem sou um pouco atrapalhada!! he he he...muito obrigada por estar acomapanhando e deixando essas revews!! eu to amando elas viw?? espero que você deixe ela nesse cap. tambem ta??? desculpe a demora... mas o proxim cap. vai estar aqui domingo!! kissus.. ja ne

**lucy: **oie!!! obrigada por ler e por deixar a review!! eu fico muito feliz de você estar gostando... espero que continuae assim!!! vai demora um pouquinho pra você ver no que tudo vai dar!! ams você vai evr sim ta?? é só continuar acompanhando!! e se puder... coninue deixando reviews!!! h he he... desculpe a demora... mas o proxim cap. vai estar ai domingo ta?? kissus... ja ne

**gente! muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews e aos que leram!!! fico muito feliz!!! como eu já disse... o proximo cap. eu vou postar domingo em comemoração ao meu niver, mas o sexto vai demorar um pouco mais... porque eu e a Gi-chan achamos que ai ser bem compridinho, e a Gi-chan foi viajar e só volta semana que vem e falo que quer que eu espere ela pra fazwer... então vai demorar, mas assim que ficar pronto eu posto aqu ok?? já me desculpando por todas as demoras!!! obrigada a todos e ...**

**REVIEWS!! ****REVIEWS!! ****REVIEWS!! ****REVIEWS!! ****REVIEWS!! ****REVIEWS!! POR FAVOR! DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! ACEITAMOS TUDO: CRITCAS, ELOGIS, IDEIAS, OPNIÕES, ETC... MAS POR FAVOR!! DEXEM REVIEWS!!!! SEREMOS GRANDIOSAMENTE GRATAS!!!! **

******************Mais uma vez, obrigada e ate o proximo cap.! esperamos que tenham gostado dessse! **

******************kissus... ja ne**

******************Bru-chan - Gi-chan.**


	5. Finalmente acabou!

**Um sonho Não Realizado.**

**oie!!! gente, como prometido, aqui estou com o 5º cap. da minha fic! Hoje estou muito feliz completando meus 14 aninhos e como lembrancinha de aniversário pra quem passa aqui na minha fic... o 5º capítulo!!! he he he... bom... depois eu falo mais no fim da fic ok? ( se eu tive o que falar né??? he he he...) **

**bom... vamos á fic!!! **

**Declaimer:** Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem, mas a fic sim!

**(cada vez ta ficando maior isso ai em baixo! O.o)**

**_blábláblá - _**musica.

blábláblá - narração

BLÁBLÁLÁ - gritos

_blábláblá- _frases.

- blábláblá - falas.

-" blábláblá" - pensamentos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **- mudança de lugar.

**bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**- passagem de tempo.

**(blábláblá) **- minhas interrupições.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 5: Finalmente acabou!**

_**Peguei minhas coisas fui embora**_

_**Não queria mais voltar**_

_**Eu nunca quis presenciar o fim**_

Inuyasha ia furioso em direção á casa de Kikyou, não prestava atenção em nada, apenas no que iria falar com ela.

"Como ela pode? O que eu fiz de errado? Eu achei que ela me amasse! Era tudo mentira! Tudo!" **(só agora você percebeu é? ¬¬).**

Quando estava aproximou casa de Kikyou ficou mais furioso ainda com tudo o que estava se passando e apenas ele não havia conseguido enxergar a megera que era Kikyou.

Finalmente chegou em seu destino e bateu bruscamente na porta esperou que Kikyou abrisse, quando essa o fez, entrou exautado o bastante e muito bruscamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome chegava em casa, estava aos prantos, não se lembrava de ter chorado tanto após a morte de seu pai, tentava ser uma jovem feliz eu não ligava pra tristezas, mas nesses últimos 5 minutos isso tinha sido impossível, Inuyasha tinha quebrado seu coração em mil pedaços com seu comentário estúpido e mesquinho.

Poderia ser exagero, mas ela queria desaparecer, não queria continuar com aquele sentimento que acabava com ela. Sabia que não era pra tanto e na verdade nem sabia por que aquelas palavras haviam cortado tanto seu coração. Nem eram palavras tão graves, poderia ser pior, mas então porque havia ficado tão triste? Sim, ela o amava muito mesmo, a única conclusão lógica que havia chegado, mas ultimamente seu coração não havia sido tão lógico assim.

Entrou em seu quarto e jogou suas coisas no chão, logo fez o mesmo com ela mesma, só que na cama. E começou a chorar copiosamente.

"Por que você fez isso comigo Inuyasha? Por quê? Foi aquela megera que te traiu, eu não contei nada para não te machucar! BAKA! IDIOTA! INERGUMENO! TRASTE! CACHORRO! POR QUE INUYASHA? EU NUNCA TE FIZ NADA! E VOCÊ SABIA QUE EU SENTIA UMA AFEIÇÃO POR VOCÊ? BAKA! VOCÊ ME MACHUCOU INUYASHA! NÃO DEVERIA TER FETIO ISSO! EU NÃO FARIA COM VOCÊ! Mas tudo bem, eu não quero mais conversar com ele, ele me machucou, eu não deveria estar chorando por ele! Se ele me disse tudo aquilo, é porque não merece meu amor! Não merece nem minhas lágrimas! Não merece nada que venha de mim! Ele vai ver só! Vou ignorara ele amanha! Mas nem sei se ele ira falar comigo, provavelmente estará muito chateado e bravo, mas eu estarei pior! Eu tenho essa sensação! DROGA! INUYASHA BAKA!"

Depois de chorar mais um tempo e dispensar sua mãe que tentava consola-la, estava pegando no sono, era já muito tarde, mas não estava conseguindo dormir, tudo culpa de seu amor por Inuyasha! Mas finalmente adormecera, com apenas um pensamento: "Ele não me merece!".

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

_**Há dias que os dias passam devagar**_

_**Tudo se foi nada restou pra mim**_

_**Por isso estou aqui agora**_

_**Vou embora sem pensar**_

_**No que ficou pra começar ali**_

Inuyasha havia entrado bruscamente na casa de Kikyou, tinha virado esperando-a fechar a porta com os olhos faiscando de ódio e nojo dela.

**- **Oque foi Inuyasha? Por que esta assim? – perguntava Kikyou começando a se assustar com o namorado.

- POR QUE EU ESTOU ASSIM KIKYOU? POR QUÊ? VIM ESCLARECER COISAS PENDENTES COM VOCÊ! – dizia Inuyasha totalmente nervoso.

- Não temos nada pendente Inuyasha! Se acalme! E iremos conversar! – dizia Kikyou ficando seria ate tendo uma noção do que viria dele.

Inuyasha num ato bruto, pega Kikyou pelo braço e a joga no sofá.

- INUYASHA! VOCÊ ESTA ME MACHUCANDO! PARE! O QUE VOCÊ QUER? O QUE EU TI FIZ? – grita Kikyou com Inuyasha.

- ISSO É POUCO PRA VOCÊ! E VOCÊ AINDA TEM A CARA-DE-PAU DE ME PERGUNTAR O QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ? – diz muito exautado.

- Mas é claro Inuyasha, por isso estou te perguntando! – diz Kikyou já um pouco mais calma.

- Acho então que isso te responde! – diz Inuyasha com desgosto pra ela e jogando a foto em sua cara, tentando conter a sua raiva.

- Como conseguiu isso? – perguntava Kikyou espantada.

- Acho que isso quer dizer que Miroku estava certo, e Kagome também! – diz deprimido, mas com desgosto.

- Eles estavam certos sobre o que Inuyasha? – diz Kikyou tentando parecer o mais inocente possível.

- Não se faça de inocente Kikyou, que você não é! Esta na cara! E você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! E você se fazer de desentendida só me faz ter mais nojo ainda de você! – diz Inuyasha com desgosto.

- Desculpe Inuyasha, mas é verdade. Eu estou te traindo mesmo! fiquei com você mais pela popularidade, no começo eu até te amava, mas depois que a popularidade cresceu, meu amor diminuiu... não te amo mais Inuyasha. Me desculpe!– diz com voz de arrependimento.

- e ainda confessa com essa cara-de-pau... – diz indignado, e depois ficando sem palavras.

_**Mais eu só tinha algumas horas pra voltar**_

_**Tudo se foi nada restou pra mim**_

Inuyasha vai em direção á porta quando a voz de Kikyou o para na mesma.

- Aonde você vai Inuyasha? – pergunta Kikyou preocupada de seu boneco que dava a ela popularidade fosse embora.

- Eu vou embora Kikyou... – diz se virando para olhar o rosto serio de Kikyou, nem um pouco chateada ou arrependida do que havia feito – Vou embora pra sempre! Eu me recuso a conviver mais um único dia na sua companhia repugnante! Você não sabe quanto nojo eu sinto de você Kikyou, e sinto mais nojo ainda de mim por ter ficado com você! Eu só podia estar louco, e cego! – diz com todo o desgosto e nojo que podia.

- Mas era por mim que estava louco e cego... – diz Kikyou com um meio sorriso, mas logo sendo cortada pelo rapaz.

- Sim! E me arrependo profundamente disso! Me arrependo profundamente desde o dia em que coloquei os olhos em você e nós nos beijamos e começamos a namorar! Desde então eu não percebi o quanto a minha vida ficou sem graça com você, acho que nunca senti tanta repugnância de uma pessoa! Me sinto desprezível por ter passado todo esse tempo com você, esses foram os anos mais desprezíveis da minha vida! Mas agora chega! Esta tudo acabado... alias, nem sei se começou ou deveria ter começado algo.

_**São coisas que somente o tempo ira curar**_

_**Se for para nunca mais te ver chorar**_

_**São coisas que somente o tempo ira curar**_

_**Se foi tudo vai passar**_

Inuyasha sai da casa de Kikyou batendo a porta atrás de si, estava chocado de Kikyou não ter nem ficado um pouco triste, mas se lembrou: se ela não o amava, não ficaria triste mesmo. Foi para sua casa magoado por ter sido traído, mas estava feliz por ter tirado um peso de suas costas. Era isso que Kikyou estava sendo ultimamente, um peso, e finalmente ele tinha se livrado dela! Iria continuar sua vida e apaga-la da mesma. Não precisava de lembranças, estava finalmente percebendo que o que passara com Kikyou não foram momentos realmente felizes, era tudo muito superficial, falso, talvez nunca houvera amor verdadeiro, mesmo da parte dele.

_**Peguei minhas coisas**_

_**Não queria mais voltar**_

_**Eu nunca quis presenciar o fim**_

_**Há dias que os dias passam devagar**_

_**Tudo se foi nada restou pra mim**_

Chegou em sua casa e passou reto por sua mãe, dando apenas um 'Oi'sussurrado, deixando-a preocupada e ignorando o olhar mortal de seu irmão, nem sabia porque ele estava assim, estava cansado, entrou em seu quarto, fechou a porta e deitou na cama, e antes de pegar no sono, refletiu um pouco mais.

_**São coisas que somente o tempo ira curar**_

_**Se for para nunca mais te ver chorar**_

_**São coisas que somente o tempo ira curar**_

_**Se foi tudo vai passar**_

"Tenho que agradecer muito o Miroku e a Kagome! Eles me livraram daquela megera! Agora sou feliz! E Kagome não gosta dela por isso? Ela sente mesmo uma afeição por mim! Ai! A Kagome! Eu fui grosso com ela... muito grosso... eu vou reparar mais esse erro! Ela vai ver! Como sou burro! Gomen k-chan, eu vou te compensar! Amanha tudo ira se resolver, finalmente!"

E Inuyasha finalmente adormeceu, e feliz por estar sem um peso que era Kikyou, como poderia ter sido tão burro? Mas tudo se resolveria!

**bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

No colégio Miroku, Rin e Sango já se encontravam conversando.

- Ai Miroku! To preocupada com a k-chan! – dizia Sango manhosa.

- É eu sei Sango! Imagine eu então! – fala Miroku tristemente.

- Hey gente! Calma! Ela já deve ta vindo, ai agente conversa com ela! – falava Rin tentando animar os amigos.

- Tudo bem então! Vamos esperar um pouco. – fala Miroku preocupado.

Nisso vêem Inuyasha entrando no colégio, até que feliz para a situação que ocorreu ontem. Estava com um leve sorriso em sua face, parecia até mais leve. Foi falar com o pessoal para contar, o que para ele, eram boas novas.

- Oi gente! Tudo bom? – pergunta Inuyasha alegremente.

- Bom só se for com você Inuyasha, porque pelo que vejo ta tudo muito bem. – fala Miroku seco.

- Nossa Miroku o que aconteceu? Tomou mais um fora da Sango? – pergunta Inuyasha com ironia.

- Não! Só estou tentando dar um gelo no idiota que magoou minha amiga Kagome. – disse Miroku frio.

- É? Quem foi o Baka que magoou ela? – dizendo isso Miroku, Sango e Rin viram a cara e começam a andar para longe, dando um gelo nele – Hei! Será que fui eu que magoei ela? Não era pra ela ter ficado tão magoada... Mas eu vou falar com ela.

Depois de algum tempo, Kagome chega. Não parecia muito bem, o que seus amigos não deixaram de notar, pois logo foram falar com ela. Kagome tinha seus olhos vermelhos e inchados e parecia também muito cansada.

- K-chan tudo bem? – pergunta Sango preocupada.

- O que você acha Sango? – fala Kagome com um tom óbvio.

- Pelo que eu te conheço acho que não, mas não se preocupe ele vai se ver comigo – disse Miroku com um tom irritadiço.

- Não Miroku! Melhor deixar quieto... Vou tentar esquece-lo... – Disse Kagome com voz de choro.

- Calma K-chan, venha vamos para a classe! – disse Rin carinhosamente.

E foram subindo para a classe. Não muito longe dali, Inuyasha viu que Kagome tinha chegado, mas um ser insignificante veio atrapalhá-lo.

- Inuyasha, precisamos conversar – falou Kikyou para o hanyou.

- Não temos nada o que conversar Kikyou... – fala Inuyahsa com desprezo em sua voz.

- Você tem certeza do que está fazendo? – indaga Kikyou.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida! – diz Inuyahsa saindo de perto daquele ser, que para ele passou a ser repugnante. E foi correndo atrás de Kagome, que já estava quase entrando em sua classe.

-KAGOME! – gritou Inuyasha do meio do corredor tentando chamar a atenção da mesma.

Kagome virou a cara para ver quem a chamava, mesmo não estando num dos seus melhores dias, isso estava meio na cara. Quando se virou Inuyasha pode perceber os olhos vermelhos e inchados de Kagome e sentiu uma pontada de culpa em seu coração, mas quando Kagome viu que era Inuyasha virou a cara e entrou em sua classe, fazendo Inuyasha parar no meio do corredor, chocado pelo gelo que levara da jovem e por seu estado.

As três primeiras aulas passaram, mas nem Kagome nem Inuyasha conseguiam prestar atenção, e Miroku, Sango e Rin ficaram muito preocupados, pois Kagome estava mais avoada que o normal, era como se o corpo dela estivesse ali, mas seus pensamentos em outro lugar, sabiam que ela estava muito magoada. E o mesmo acontecia com o hanyou na sala ao lado.

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Ate que enfim! – disse Sango olhando para Kagome.

- É mesmo – disseram Rin e Miroku em uníssono.

-... - Kagome estava parada, sem reação, nem parecia que estava na aula, ficou quieta todo o tempo, não estava com atenção em nada.

- Kagome! – chamou Sango tocando a amiga, para que essa acordasse.

- O que foi Sango? – perguntava Kagome totalmente desinteressada.

- Já bateu o sinal do intervalo! – disse preocupada com a amiga.

- Ah ta! – disse levantando e caminhando em direção á porta.

Os amigos se entreolharam preocupados, com toda a certeza do mundo Kagome não estava em sua sã consciência.

Kagome parecia estar sendo levada pelo seu corpo, os amigos decidiram só observar de longe, ver se ficando sozinha ela melhorava, mas parecia que não.

- Ai! Eu vou falar umas poucas e boas pro Inuyasha! Ele que reze pra eu não achar ele! – dizia Sango furiosa.

- Calma Sango! Isso não ajuda em nada! – tentava Rin acalmar a amiga.

- Ele vai se ver comigo! – disse Miroku furioso.

- Isso serve pra você também Miroku! – fala Rin repreendedora.

Nisso viram Inuyasha ir em direção a Kagome, provavelmente tentar conversara com ela. Miroku e Sango ate deram um passo a frente para tentar impedir o hanyou, mas foram eles os impedidos.

- Calma gente! Vamos dar uma chance para ele! – disse Rin tolerante.

- tudo bem, mas só mais uma chance! E nós ficaremos observando daqui! – disse Miroku concordando.

- Obrigada! – disse Rin com um leve sorriso.

Inuyasha chega perto de Kagome e vê que ela não parecia nada bem, provavelmente tinha chorado bastante pelo que ele havia falado, estava se sentindo um idiota!

- Ahn... Oi Kagome... Posso me sentar?... – disse receoso o hanyou para a garota que parecia não querer falar com ele.

- ... – Kagome não respondera nada, apenas havia olhado para ele, sem expressão, e voltado seu olhar para o pátio. Inuyasha tomou aquilo como um sim, então sentou-se.

- Ahn... Kagome... Vim falar com você sobre o que aconteceu ontem – a morena havia virado o rosto para ouvir o que Inuyasha tinha a dizer.

-... – continuou calada.

- Eu não devia ter falado com você daquele jeito... – Inuyasha foi com calma.

- Eu concordo! Você foi um grosso comigo! E eu não te fiz nada! – as lagrimas vinham aos olhos de Kagome, mas estas não foram derramadas, Inuyasha viu isso, e ficou se sentido mal, odiava ver uma mulher chorando – Eu não tinha nada a ver com o que aconteceu, você já chegou gritando comigo! Você não tinha esse direito! Foi a Kikyou que te traiu! Não eu! – dizia furiosa.

- Eu sei! Mas você não me contou nada e... – Inuyasha foi interrompido por Kagome.

- Eu não te contei nada pra você não sofrer, não pra te enganar! Eu não queria ver você sofrendo, oras! Não queria ver você arrasado! E sabia que você não acreditaria em mim sem provas, você estava cego por ela, só acreditava nela! Não ligava pra mim nem pra ninguém! Eu quis te proteger não entende? É duro pra mim ver você sofrer, porque se você sofre, eu sofro também! Eu gosto muito de você Inuyasha... – tapou a boca ao falar isso, falou demais, agora estava frita! E estava vendo a cara que o hanyou fez de surpresa ao ouvir suas palavras, mas logo viu também sua cara de arrependimento.

- Kagome... go-gom-go... – não conseguia, por que Inuyasha estava se preocupando tanto com Kagome? Por que ficou feliz ao terminar com Kikyou e depois a primeira pessoa em quem pensou foi Kagome? E como tinha a magoado? E por que seu coração acelerara quando Kagome disse que gostava dele? Será que ele... Não... Não podia ser... Sua mãe tentara lhe dizer algo sobre aquilo na mesma manha, quando Inuyasha entrou na cozinha.

**x Flash Back x **

Inuyasha tinha acabado de entrar na cozinha, estava feliz, estava se sentindo leve, parecia que tinha solucionado todos os seus problemas, só com o ato de ter acabado com Kikyou. Sua mãe e seu irmão já estavam tomando café. Sua mãe, Izayou, como sempre estava com um belo sorriso no rosto, e seu irmão parecia estar com raiva, mas não sabia qual o motivo, parecia algo com ele.

- Bom dia! – disse Inuyasha.

- Bom dia, meu filho! – disse Izayou docemente.

- Espero que você tenha um péssimo dia! – disse Sesshumaru friamente.

- Ih! O que aconteceu? O cachorrinho ta com raiva é? Quer que eu te leve tomar uma vacina, quer? – disse Inuyasha como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

- Não precisa! Acho que sou eu quem deve te levar tomar uma vacina chamada semancol. – disse acabando com a graça do hanyou.

- O que aconteceu? Por que você esta mais frio do que o normal comigo? – indagou Inuyasha.

- Porque você é um baka! – disse simplesmente Sesshumaru.

- Que novidade você achar isso... Qual o motivo da vez? – perguntou Inuyasha ironicamente.

- Alem de você ser um baka por natureza, você ter falado daquele modo com a Kagome. – disse o mais frio possível.

- Então é por isso? Pode deixar que hoje eu vou falar com ela! – disse tranqüilo.

- Seu eu fosse você, o que graças aos céus não sou, não ficaria tão tranqüilo assim. Você tem noção o quanto você chateou aquela garota? – perguntou ao irmão.

- Ela não deve ter ficado tão chateada, deve ter entendido a minha situação. – disse ainda tranqüilo.

- Eu não contaria com isso. Acho que ela ate deve ter tentado relevar a situação, mas acho que para ela as suas palavras foram fortes de mais. – disse para o irmão, continuando frio.

- Cuide da sua vida baka! – Inuyasha começou a se irritar, não queria ter magoado Kagome.

- Eu cuido, então use um pouco mais a cabeça e cuide da sua também. E comece a não mais descontar nos outros a sua raiva, foi o mesmo que você fez ontem com ela. Imbecil! – disse Sesshumaru muito frio, e com uma pontada de raiva impercebível.

- Maldito! Por que esta tão preocupado com ela? Pensei que você havia se interessado pela Rin! – indagou Inuyasha também com uma pontada impercebível de raiva na voz.

- Porque acho que ela não deveria ligar tanto pra um imbecil como você. E porque ela não tinha nada a vê com a sua discussão com a Kikyou pra você trata-la daquele modo. E não fale da Rin. – disse seco para Inuyasha.

- Parem meninos! Não quero brigas! Já chega! Vocês têm aula agora! – disse Izayou entrando pela primeira vez na conversa. – E Inuyasha, quero dar uma palavrinha com você!

- Feh! Ok mãe! – disse Inuyasha fechando a cara.

- Vou indo, tchau Izayou. – disse se despedindo da mesma.

- Tchau meu querido! – disse para Sesshumaru, mas logo se virando para Inuyasha – Preciso te dar uns conselhos meu filho...

- Pra que mãe? – indaga Inuyasha.

- Talvez só daqui a pouco você perceba algumas coisas, então quero te dizer duas frases:

'_Siga sempre o caminho que achar melhor para si. '_ Leve essa frase para o resto da vida, ela te ajudara, e a outra acho que você usara num momento próximo: _'Todas as respostas estão em seu coração. '_ Agora vá meu filho! Você tem aula. – e deu um doce beijo em seu filho, deixando Inuyasha intrigado.

**x Fim do Flash Back x **

Como sua mãe sabia tantas coisas? Às vezes chegava a se assustar com a mesma, ela sentia as coisas antes mesmo dessas acontecerem. E conhecia o filho melhor do que ninguém - "As respostas estão em meu coração... mas não consigo entender meu coração! Não sei o que estou sentindo... estou confuso sobre isso, mas depois eu penso nisso com calma, agora eu não conseguirei entender meu coração!".

- Não precisa falar nada Inuyasha – Kagome disse continuando fria e tirando Inuyasha de seus devaneios.

- Eu quero falar Kagome – disse Inuyasha determinado.

- Mas você nunca falou pra ninguém, você nunca conseguiu. – disse no mesmo tom frio.

- Isso porque nunca senti necessidade de dizê-lo – Kagome arregala os orbes, porque ele dissera aquilo? Isso agora não importava. – Gomen Kagome! Eu estava nervoso, não conseguia pensar em nada, meu cérebro não oxigenava...

- E quando seu cérebro oxigena Inuyasha? – pergunta Kagome com um leve sorriso nos lábios e com um tom de deboche.

- Muito mais vezes que o seu com certeza – disse retribuindo o sorriso, havia ficado feliz com a reação da garota, preferia ela sorrindo ao invés de perdida como parecia estar. – E então? Você me perdoa? - faz cara de cachorrinho pidão.

- Mas é claro Inuyasha! – e Kagome da um abraço em Inuyasha que fica levemente corado.

- Errr... Ahn... Kagome... – a mesma se desvencilha dele, levemente corada também – você quer... Quer dizer... Você gostaria... Ou melhor, eu queria...

- Desembucha Inuyasha! – fala Kagome debochada.

- Ta bom... Você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo? – fala corado e em um fôlego só.

Kagome fica paralisada, mas logo explode de alegria – MAS É CLARO QUE SIM INUYASHA! –e pula em cima do mesmo em um abraço que esta não esperava e acaba de desequilibrando e quase caindo.

- Ahn... Que bom então... Eu passo na sua casa às 8hs? Tudo bem pra você? – disse corado.

- Está ótimo! Bom, já vai tocar o sinal, tenho que ir! – disse se levantando, mas sentindo Inuyasha segurar seu pulso, e se virando pra ele.

- Obrigado Kagome! Por tudo! – disse Inuyasha corando mais ainda.

- De nada Inuyasha! Disponha! – disse com um belo sorriso que encantou Inuyasha.

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

O sinal tocara avisando o termino do intervalo e todos já se dirigiam as suas respectivas classes.

- Bom, temos que ir... Nos vemos as oito? – pergunta Inuyasha se levantando e estendendo mão para Kagome fazer o mesmo.

- Claro! – Diz Kagome com um leve sorriso e aceitando a ajuda de Inuyasha.

- Então... Até! – diz Inuyasha encantado com o sorriso de Kagome, e como retribuição dando um longo beijo em sua face.

- Até! – diz Kagome corada.

Inuyasha segue para sua classe feliz, e Kagome com a mesma felicidade segue pra junto de seus amigos.

- E ai k-chan? Esta feliz por quê? – indaga Miroku

- Vocês não vão acreditar! – Kagome faz mistério.

- No que? – perguntam Sango e Rin em uníssono.

- Eu perdoei o Inuyasha e ele me convidou pra ir na festa com ele! – dizia uma radiante Kagome.

- Serio k-chan? Que ótimo! Agora eu não vou ter mais que matar meu amigo! Tudo de bom pra vocês! – dizia Miroku.

- Mi-kun, nós não vamos nos casar! – disse kagome debochada.

- Nós sabemos! Mas isso é muito legal! Bom, vamos subir! – falava uma animada Rin.

- Vamos! E Rin... O Sesshumaru também vai sabia? Eu vi que você se interessou por ele! – falava Sango com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Hey! Pode para com isso... Vamos temos aulas! – disse levemente corada.

- Mudou de assunto... – começou Miroku

- E ficou um pouco corada... – continuou Kagome

- ela esta mesmo interessada - terminou Sango e os três se olharam com sorrisinhos tipo 'Miroku'. **(Já sabem o tipo do sorrisinho né?).**

- Vamos a aula já vai começar! Parem com isso – Rin tentava mudar o assunto outra vez.

- Ok! Vamos! – disseram os três em uníssono. - "temos que traçar um plano para juntar a Rin e o Sesshumaru!" – pensavam os três juntos. **(por incrível que pareça!).**

Foram as três aulas mais rápidas que já tiveram na opinião deles, estavam todos muito ansiosos. Quando o sinal soou, saíram correndo, tinham que se preparar para a festa, apenas se despediram rapidamente e foram para suas casas.

- Tchau gente! – disseram nosso quarteto biônico, todos juntos.

- Ate mais tarde! – outra vez todos falaram em uníssono.

E foram para suas casa para se arrumarem para a tão esperada festa que prometia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**oie!!! olha eu aqui outra vez!! he he he he... espero que vocês estejam gostando e muito obrigada pra quem esta acompanhando!!! mesmo!! nós ficamos muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiito felizes! mesmo mesmo mesmo!!! esse cap. ficou maior do que gante esperava... mas eu acho ate que ficou bom...heheh!!! espero que tenham gostado!!! a musica que eu coloquei nesse cap. chama 'Tarde de outubro' do CPM 22!!!**

**bom... como eu já disse anteriormente, a gi foi viajar e sóo voltou hoje... então o sexto cap. vai demorar um pouquinho mais pra sair ta??? e nós vamos tentar fazer nosso melhor!!!**

**então... vamos ás respostas!!!**

**Hiwatari Satiko:** oie!!! td bem sim e vc??? calma calm calma... você ainda quer matar o Inu??? tadinho?? agora que ta dando tudo certo e ele deu o maior fora na kik-vaca?? aaaaaah... faz isso não!! he he he... eh... a medida do possivel vai rolar as coisas com seus queridinhos!! hehehe... vai ser mais na festa neh??? hahahaha...bom... espero que você tenha gostado do cap. e brigada pela review!!!! kissus... ja ne

**buh-chan:** oie!!! muito obrigada!! que bom que você gostou do cap.!! ficamos muito felizes!! mesmo!!! espero que você tenha gostado do jeito do inu com a kik-vaca e com a k-chan!! hehehe... espero que você tenha gostado.. espero não ter demorado muito e que você tenha gostado do cap.!!! brigda por estar acompanhando e poste logo a continuação da sua que eu tambem quero ler!!!!hehehe... kissus... ja ne

**mk-chan 160: **oie!!! calma calma calma... não mata o coitado não... agora que as coisas começaram a ficar boas??? e ele pediu DESCULPAS pra k-chn... ele fez algo inacreditavel e que merece seu perdão... alem de chamar ela pra ino baile com ele não é??? então calma... que se você mata ele não vai ter continuação!!! hehehe... como eu vo faze a fic sem meu ator principal??? nossa... muito obrigada... e você e grande coisa sim.. você é uma grande leitora que esta acompanhando esta caloura na sua primeira fic... eu axo isso grande coisa sim.. e fico muito grata por seus elogios.. eu faço o melhor que eu posso!!! e fico feliz de você estar gostando.. tudo bem e obrigada pelos parabens... quando você voltar você le a continuação... se você for viaja.. e se você for viaja... boa viajem e obrigada pela review!! msmo!!! espero que você tenha gostado deste cap.!!! kissus...ja ne

**lucy:** oie!!! obrigad pelos elogios e ficamos felizes por você estar gostando...se eu demorei... desculpe!!! espero que você tenha gostado da continuação e continue acompanhando!!! obrigada pela review!! kissus... ja ne

**Kagome KC:** oie!!! fico MUITO feliz de você estar gostando a fic... mesmo mesmo mesmo!!!eu tambem fiquei com paninha da k-chan.. mas tudo se resolveu neh??? ainda bem!!! eu não sei se a fic vai ser longa... mas acho que mais de 10 cap. ela vai ter... eu acho... mas vamos ver né?? hehehe...é... acho que ele sente sim.. quer dizer... certeza que ele sente!! você ta certissima!!! não se preoculpe!!! quando der você le ta??? eu tenho msn sim... mas não apareceu o seu na review... alias... abrigada por ela... eu adorei!!! vou tentar passar o meu... ve se da certo né??? aí se der certo você me add... o meu é: **bruninha anderlaine joaninha arroba hotmail ponto com ( eu escrevi tudo assim se não não daria pra te passa... espero que você tenha intendido!)**...acho que foi... bom... então agente se fala ta??? mais uma vez obrigada pela review!!! kissus... ja ne

**Kirarinha:** oie!!! nossa... muito obrigada pelos elogios!!! nem sei s mereço tanto... faço o melhor que posso!! que bom que você esta gostando!!! muito obrigada pelos parabens!!! a lembrancinha ta ai ta???hehehe... espero que você tenha gostado deste cap.!!! continue acompanhando ok??? e obrigada pela review!!! eu adorei!!! kissus... ja ne

**mutsuhi-tsunouchi:** oie!! com certeza somos viciadas!! ahahahaha...é... bem docinho não... mas ele fico docinho sim!!! hehehe... e calma... você é mais uma que quer matar o inu... e vou ti falar...se você mata ele eu não vou ter como terminar minha fic! ele é um dos aores principais!! ahuahuahauha... não mata ele não!! gosto do que ele falo pra kiki-vaca??? e o que ele falo pra k-chan?? espro que você tenha gostado do cap.!!! vcê faz fics de inuyasha??? eu quero ler siiiimm!!!ele eh kawaii sim... mas ás vezes eu acho ele um pouquinho meloso com ele não eh??? hehehe...eu tambem gosto do triangulo amoroso!!! o inmu sempre fala mais do que quer!!! hehehe...huahuahuah... velocidade da lesma!! essa eu amei!! hauahuah..mas qual é a que você esta escrevendo?? não arranca não!! você não érdoa ee nesse cap.??? porque eu quero termina a fic!! hehehe... espero que você tenha gostado deste cap. e obrigada pela eview, que eu amei!, e por estar acompanhando!!! kissus... ja ne

**manu higurashi: **oie!!! que bom que você esta gostando da fic!! fico feliz!!! ahuahuahua... todo mundo quer matar ele... calma... ficaram coisas sem resolver... mas foram resolvidas nesse!!! hehehe... não mata ele não ta??? porque eu quero termina a fic.. e sem ele eu não termino!!! hehehe... oq ue você prefere? mata ele e não ve o resto da fic ou dexa ele vivo e ve o resto??? hauahuah... milagres acomtecem!!! hehehe... ele vai ta mais amig´vel nessa fic!(eu acho!) vão sim!! ele e a rin vão se dar bem.. espere e vera!!! hahaha.. pra você ve só.. a kiki-vaca nem teve a cara de pau de inventa desculpa... tsc tsc... eh uma kiki-puta mesmo viw.. ¬¬ ...hehehe... acredite.. eu tambem espero emoções...hehehehe... espero ter capacidade suficiente pra fazer um cap. bem legal o da festa!!! não sei se les se resolvem.. espero que que sim... mas vamos ver... pra falar a verdade... nem eu sei o que vai acontece na festa!! ainda não pnesei direto!!! hauhauahuah... a Gi-chan acabo de chega de viajem... ela deu umas ideias pra esse cap... mas ate agora só mais eu mesmo que to fzedno a fic... mas ela me fez prometer esperar ela pra fazer a festa!!! hehehe...se eu demorei... desculpe!!! mas espero que você tenha gostado do cap.! muito obrigada pela review!! eu amei!!! mesmo!!! e obrigada por estar acompanhando!!!! kissus... ja ne

**GENTE!! MUITO BRIGADA A TODOS QUE ESTÃO ACOMPANHANDO E DEIXANDO REVIEWS!! EU AMEI TODAS!!! E ESPERO QUE VOCÊS ESTEJAM GOSTANDO DA FIC!!! **

**POR FAVOR!!! DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! FAÇAM AUTORAS FELIZES!!! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **

**obrigada aos que atetederem os pedidos e lerem a fic!!! **

**ate o proximo capítulo!!!**

**kissus... ja ne**

**Bru-chan - Gi-chan**


	6. A Prometida Festa!

**Um Sonho Não Realizado.**

**Capítulo 6: A Prometida Festa!**

- Ai, Sango! Vem aqui em casa 10 minutinhos, só pra me ajuda a escolher a roupa! – fala Kagome manhosa no telefone com sua amiga.

_- Ai, k-chan... Tem certeza? Eu já escolhi a minha roupa e não foi nenhuma missão impossível! – _tentava argumentar Sango com Kagome.

- Por favor, Sango! Eu quero ta bem bonita! E você ta pegando aquele filme 'missão impossível' como referencia? – Kagome tenta convencer sua amiga.

- _Eu entendo que você queira ta bem bonita pro Inuyasha... mas sei lá viw...e to pegando esse filme mesmo como referencia! Por quê?_ – indaga Sango para Kagome.

- Porque você não pode pega esse filme como referencia! – dizia Kagome com um ar de inteligente.

- _Por quê? - _indagava Sango confusa.

- Porque a missão era pra ser impossível, mas eles sempre conseguem cumprir a missão, então a missão não é impossível. – fala Kagome convencendo sua amiga.

-_ Ah! É mesmo! Eu nunca tinha pensado por esse lado! - _fala Sango com um ar de 'Ah! É mesmo!'

- Viw só! Agora espero que você esteja aqui em 5 minutos! Eu vou ligar pra Rin vir também! Brigada!

-_ Tudo bem. Eu não tenho escolha mesmo! - _falava uma Sango derrotada.

- É eu sei!Agora, to te esperando! Vem logo! Tchau! – disse uma Kagome eufórica.

Kagome desliga o telefone com Sango e liga pra Rin, que depois de muita insistência de Kagome concorda. E depois de 10 minutos as três já se encontravam na sala da casa de Kagome, que novamente estava sozinha em casa.

- Kagome, não enrola não que agente tem que ir pra casa se arruma! – reclama Sango para a amiga.

- Ta bom! Vamos subir para escolher a roupa que acho que em meia hora agente resolve isso! – fala Kagome eufórica.

- Nossa! Tudo isso? – fala Rin espantada.

- É! Sou eu né Rin! – fala Kagome com tom obvio.

- Então vamos logo! – fala Sango apressando as outras duas.

E as três rumam para o quarto de Kagome. Sango e Rin deram mil e uma opiniões para Kagome, mas nenhuma a agradava.

- Por que você não põe essa saia k-chan? – fala Sango mostrando uma saia meio comprida para Kagome.

- Por que sua avó não a usa Sango? – fala Kagome em tom irônico.

- Hump! E essa blusa? – Sango tenta novamente ajudar a amiga, mostrando uma blusa toda colorida.

- Eu não tenho vocação pra palhaça Sango! – fala Kagome se virando.

- Você já é uma! – sussurra Sango para ela mesma, mas não baixo o bastante para Kagome não ouvir.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – fala Kagome virando rapidamente para Sango e pegando-a de surpresa.

- Ai ai ai! Calma gente! Calminha! Calminha! – fala Rin passando a mão no braço de Kagome tentando acalma-la como se essa fosse uma criança – Isso! Isso! Calminha! Muito bom! – continua como se estivesse falando com uma criança, e quando ouve um suspiro de acalmo de Kagome continua – Você tem que ajudar também né k-chan! Tudo que agente fala ta ruim! Agente ta aqui desde as 02h30min da tarde, já são – Rin para e olha no relógio – 04h30min e você ainda não se decidiu. – Rin para e pensa no que acabou de falar e seus olhos começam a arregalar – 04h30min? NOSSA! JÁ?

- 04h30min? AI KAMI-SAMA! EU SÓ TENHO 03h30min PRA ME ARRUMA! E AINDA NÃO TENHO A ROUPA! AAAAAAAAAH! – fala Kagome se desesperando e deixando grandes gotas em Sango e Rin.

- CALMA K-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! – diz Sango balançando a amiga para que essa parasse com o desespero – PARA! PARA KAGOME! PARAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Sango, você ainda ta me chacoalhando – fala Kagome calmamente para Sango com uma enorme gota na cabeça, fazendo a mesma parar subitamente.

- Ah é né? – fala Sango com uma cara de 'a fixa acabou de cair' - Desculpe, mas como vamos resolver isso?

- Não sei! – Kagome fala naturalmente.

- Acho que eu já sei! – diz Rin com um sorrisinho vitorioso – É uma festa-baile não é? – Rin apenas recebe um aceno de cabeça de suas amigas confirmando – Então vamos por partes: a Kagome tem que ir com uma roupa despojada e ao mesmo tempo belíssima e que ela se sinta bem, e que chame a atenção! – falava Rin enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, sendo seguida pelos olhares atentos das outras duas – pois então, calça ou saia? – perguntou virando repentinamente para Kagome e Sango as assustando.

- Saia! – disseram as duas em uníssono como se estivessem no exército e estivessem respondendo uma pergunta a um sargento.

- Saia ou vestido? – Rin pergunta rapidamente, esperando que as duas dessem a resposta de prontidão novamente.

- Hum... Esse é difícil – fala Kagome pensativa, lerda e em duvida. **(que novidade que ela é lerda não?).**

- Acho que saia é melhor! – fala Sango calmamente.

- Eu também – fala Rin eufórica – comprida ou curta? – novamente com suas perguntas rápidas, que assusta Kagome que estava meio distraída olhando as outras duas falarem.

- CURTA! – fala Kagome desesperada com o susto que levou pela pergunta. Rin estava falando um pouco alto e duramente.

- Nossa! Calma k-chan – fala Rin com os olhos arregalados – Agora, pegue algumas de suas saias curtas para festas.

- Ta! – fala Kagome se virando para o armário e remexendo-o.

Kagome pega suas saias e as coloca sobre a cama – São essas.

- Acho que essa aqui é legal! – Sango fala mostrando uma saia de prega preta.

- Não... Não gostei de nenhuma dessas... – fala Rin mexendo no guarda roupa de Kagome.

- Nossa! Nem desprezou agora né – fala Kagome sussurrando para si mesma e com uma gota na cabeça, quando se vira para Rin se depara com ela de frente para seu armário vendo alguma coisa – O que você ta fazendo Rin?

- Fuçando no seu guarda-roupa pra ver se tem alguma coisa mais legal, não é obvio? – fala Rin com sua voz saindo meio abafada por estar virada para um monte de roupas.

- Na verdade não, quer dizer, talvez sim, ah, sei lá, mas acho que você não vai encontrar nada ai porque... – Kagome é interrompida por Rin.

- O que você estava dizendo mesmo Kagome? – fala Rin com uma cara irônica e segurando uma saia em suas mãos.

- Perfeita – fala Sango com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Minha saia verde! Á quanto tempo! – fala Kagome olhando a sua saia.

- Nessa bagunça você não a veria mesmo por mais um bom tempo! Por isso que eu sempre digo: 'Pra achar uma coisa na bagunça, só fazendo mais bagunça!' – fala Rin com cara de inteligente.

- Você nuca diz isso Rin! – fala Kagome olhando com uma cara de interrogação para a amiga.

- Eu sei! He he he. – fala Rin com uma cara de embaraço.

- Obrigada por achar a saia Rin! – dizia Sango pegando a saia e examinando-a. Era uma saia simples, curta, rodada e verde bebe, ia ate a metade das coxas, simples e linda – agora outro probleminha... A blusa! – fala Sango meio sem graça por achar outro problema para resolver.

- É! Tem esse agora! – concorda Rin.

- JÁ SEI! – grita Kagome quase se enfiando dentro do guarda-roupa na saga pela blusa – tem uma blusa que fica perfeita com essa saia! – dizia Kagome enquanto procurava a tal blusa – ACHEI! – Sango e Rin abriram um sorriso esperançoso – Não, não achei... – as duas voltaram a ficar serias e na expectativa – ACHEI! – mais uma vez o sorriso brotou na face das duas – Não, não achei de novo! – e o sorriso das outras duas volta a sumir – ACHEI! Agora eu achei mesmo! – disse Kagome sorridente e se virando para as amigas com a blusa em mãos e á mostra, fazendo os olhos delas brilharem.

- É PERFEITA! – disseram Rin e Sango em uníssono.

A blusa era tipo bata em tons de roxo mais claro e lilás. A parte do busto parecia um top em cor roxa clara **(gente! Era um roxo claro, mas não chega a ser lilás, mas é quase!)** e depois vinha um tecido folgado meio transparente em cor lilás que lhe cobria a barriga, mas mesmo assim, pelo tecido ser meio transparente, podia-se ver as curvas da jovem. Os ombros ficavam á mostra, pois a blusa tinha alças finas do mesmo tom do top que fazia um 'X' nas costas, deixando parte dessa de fora e prendendo no tecido lilás. Mesmo sendo de alças, a blusa tinha mangas que caiam um pouco abaixo de seus ombros, que ficavam nus, no mesmo tecido folgado lilás, tinha um corte médio deixando um pouco do braço á mostra e prendendo no cotovelo. A parte do antebraço era totalmente solta no mesmo tecido, cobrindo o mesmo apenas quando este estava para baixo** (totalmente solto mesmo ta? Sabe aquelas mangas que ficam só em volta do ante-braço? Então, daquele jeito!)**. Era perfeita! simples e perfeita!

- Bom k-chan, já que você já escolheu sua roupa, eu e a Rin temos que ir nos arrumar também! Boa sorte, fique linda e já comece a se arrumar pois se não você não fica pronta as 8hs! – fala Sango se dirigindo para a porta do quarto.

- Se agente tivesse feito isso antes teria poupado um bom tempo! – fala Kagome com uma gota na cabeça.

- Nem me diga! Então vamos Rin! – fala Sango empurrando Rin para fora do quarto – nós sabemos o caminho k-chan! Vá tomar banho que nós fechamos a porta! Tchau e boa sorte!

- Calma Sango! – fala Rin olhando surpresa para a amiga - Tchau k-chan! Boa sorte! Nós nos vemos na festa! Você vai ficar linda! – fala Rin novamente sendo puxada por Sango com grande força – CALMA SANGO! ASSIM EU CAIO! – disse Rin já no corredor.

- Vamos logo Rin! Nós temos que nos arrumar! – fala Sango já saindo da casa.

- Elas só podem ser doidas varridas! – fala Kagome estática e com uma gota na cabeça **(mais uma!)** pela pressa das amigas – Bom, eu vou me arrumar TRAAAAAAAAAA lalalalalalalalalalala... – e Kagome vai cantarolando para o banheiro.

Mas antes de entrar no mesmo ela não pode deixar de ligar o radio e ouve uma musica que ela adorava. – "Inu, essa musica é pra você!" – e segue para o banheiro cantando a musica.

**Não dá pra entender o meu coração**

**Mudou de amizade pra louca paixão**

**Então foi dessa forma que eu percebi**

**Não quero te assustar ou me iludir**

Kagome se empolga com a musica e pega o sabonete de sua banheira e finge ser um microfone.

**Não dá mais**

**Não dá pra enganar ou querer fugir**

**Não dá mais**

**Se esse sentimento vai crescendo em mim**

**Mas tenho que encarar essa decisão**

**De me confessar e abrir meu coração**

Começa a cantar alto e fazer caretas como se estivesse encenando a musica.

**É pra você**

**Que eu mando flores todas as manhãs, viu!**

**É você**

**Que faz meu coração bater a mais de mil**

**Já não sei o que mais eu faço**

**Pra te conquistar**

**Se liga vem depressa**

**Aqui é o seu lugar**

**Nesse coração**

**Que só quer te amar**

De repente ela aperta com um pouco mais de força o sabonete e esse escorrega da sua mão dando entre os dois olhos.

- Ai! – e Kagome começa a esfregar os olhos – AI MEUS OLHOS! MINHA MÃO TA COM SABÃO! AH! TA ARDENDO! TA ARDENDO!LAVA! LAVA! LAVA KAGOME! LAVA AGORA SUA BAKA! – e Kagome se joga água, quase se afogando **(¬¬)**, afunda e levanta varias vezes da banheira e caba ficando sem fôlego **(¬¬)**.

- Cof! Cof! Cof! Ai ai ai! Que alivio! Agora parou de arder! – fala Kagome relaxando na banheira com uma cara abobalhada – Eu não tenho sorte mesmo no banho! Tem gente que não tem sorte no jogo, outros não têm sorte na amizade, outros no amor, e eu não tenho sorte no banho! Hump! Que ironia! – fala Kagome fechando a cara. – Melhor eu sair da banheira enquanto eu to inteira! – fala saindo da banheira.

- Kagome começa a se enxugar e antes de sair do banheiro se da uma olhadela no espelho e entra em pânico – AH! NÃO! NÃO! NAÕ! NAÕ! NÃO! ISSO NÃO PODE TA ACONTECENDO! EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR! AAAAAAAAAH! – fala Kagome gritando com o espelho.

A senhora Higurashi que acabara de chegar em casa com Souta ouve o escândalo da filha e sobe correndo para ver o que acontecia com a mesma, chega na porta do banheiro e a abre num estrondo.

- Ah! – grita Kagome dando um pulo para trás de susto.

- Ah!- grita a senhora Higurashi logo em seguida se assustando com o grito da filha.

- NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO MÃE! QUE SUSTO! – reclama Kagome com a mãe.

- QUE SUSTO DIGO EU! – diz para a filha, no mesmo tom. – o que esta acontecendo pra tanto escândalo? – fala a senhora Higurashi já calma.

- MÃE! VOCÊ NÃO TA VENDO QUE MEU OLHO TA SUPER-HIPER-MEGA-MASTER-BLASTER VERMELHO? – diz Kagome nervosa e apontando para o olho, quase enfiando o dedo no mesmo.

- ¬¬ Aff! Kagome, não é na... – a senhora Higurashi é interrompida por Souta que entra correndo no banheiro.

- KAGOME? VOCÊ TA COM UMA SUPER-HIPER-MEGA-MASTER-BLASTER ESPINHA? – pergunta Souta eufórico.

- ONDE?ONDE? MAIS ESSA AGORA? – Kagome se olha novamente no espelho, mas não vê nada, então se vira furiosa para seu irmão – NÃO TEM NADA NA MINHA CARA!

- Calma! Foi só um palpite porque eu ouvi você gritando, pensei que fosse uma espinhona! E quem tem cara é cavalo, acho que você se encaixa direitinho nesse requisito. – fala Souta olhando para a irmã com um sorriso de satisfação por ver a mesma vermelha de raiva.

- Ah, moleque! – começou Kagome baixinho – VOCÊ ME PAGA! – e terminou a frase gritando e indo para cima do irmão, mas são abordados pela mãe.

- PAREM COM ISSO A-G-O-R-A! SE NÃO MINHA VINGANÇA SERA MALIGNA! -diz a senhora Higurashi com uma cara digna da malignidade **(essa palavra existe? O.o)** o que deixa seus dois filhos assombrados e sem reação, apenas pararam com a briga.

- Então o que aconteceu mana? – diz Souta como se nada tivesse acontecido entre ele e a irmã, e fazendo a mesma lembrar de seu problema.

- MEU OLHO! MEU OLHO TA VERMELHAÇO NÃO TA VENDO? – diz Kagome abrindo bastante os olhos para Souta.

- Aaaaah! É mesmo né? – diz Souta calmamente observando o olho vermelho de sua irmã.

- Calma minha filha, que horas você vai sair? – pergunta a senhora Higurashi calmamente para a filha.

- Às 8hs, porque mamãe? – pergunta Kagome um pouco confusa.

- São 06h30min agora, então... – a senhora Higurashi ia falando seu plano, mas é interrompida pela filha desesperada **(¬¬)**.

- 6:30HS? JÁ? AI AI AI!TO ATRASADA! VO ME ATRASA! TO FRITA! – Kagome começa a se descabelar diante da mãe e do irmão que estava com os olhos arregalados de espanto por ver a irmã naquele estado.

- Calma minha filha! Vai dar tudo certo! Se acalme! – fala a senhora Higurashi duramente com a filha por tanto escândalo.

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Vai dar tudo certo! Vai dar tudo certo! – falava Kagome para si mesma, tentando se convencer e respirando fundo varias vezes para se acalmar – Mas e meu olho? – fala Kagome já calma e com voz chorosa.

- É só você pingar um pouco de colírio que ate a hora de você sair já melhorou! – fala uma sorridente senhora Higurashi.

- Tudo bem! Vou pingar mamãe! Muito obrigada mesmo viu? Você é minha salvadora! Te amo! – Kagome diz isso e da um estalado beijo em sua mãe.

- Eu também te amo minha filha! Pode sempre contar comigo que eu vou te ajudar como eu puder! – diz dando um lindo sorriso – Então você pingue o colírio, depois você se veste e se arruma que ate as oito horas você vai estar linda ta? – a senhora Higurashi da um beijo na filha que é seguido de um sorriso da mesma.

- Ta! Obrigada mãe! Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você! – fala sorrindo para a mesma.

- Nada! Fui eu quem te botou no mundo!DUH! – fala a senhora Higurashi com cara de tonta, segundo Kagome, e dando risada da cara meio esquisita que a filha fez logo em seguida.

- ¬¬ Ta ta ta mãe! Eu vou me arrumar agora se me der a grata licença! – fala Kagome ironicamente fazendo reverencia para a mãe que deu umas risadinhas.

- Muito bem então! Vamos Souta! Vamos deixar sua irmã se arrumar! – fala saindo do quarto e levando Souta junto.

- Tudo bem! Mas eu voltarei! – fala Souta com uma cara determinada para a irmã.

- Vai sonhando! Tchau Souta! – Kagome na mesma hora fecha a porta na cara do irmão e vai se arrumar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Um certo hanyou também estava em sua casa tentando se arrumar, mas uma certa humana não o deixava.

- Filho, você anda muito pensativo, o que esta acontecendo? Tem alguma coisa a ver com aquela megera não é? Não minta para mim! – fala Izayou com a voz firme para o filho.

- Ok, Izayou! Você venceu! Não é exatamente com a Kikyou que tem a ver, não quero mais saber daquela baranga! – fala Inuyasha com cara de desgosto.

- você terminou com ela? – fala Izayou com cara de espanto.

- Sim, descobri que ela estava me traindo, graças à Kagome e o Miroku. – fala com uma voz de cansado.

- Kami-sama ouviu minhas preces! Essa Kagome, gostei dela! Quero conhecê-la meu filho! Ela parece perfeita para você! – fala Izayou com os olhos brilhando.

- Mamãe! Pare! Assim você me confunde ainda mais! – fala Inuyasha fechando a cara.

- Ah! Então essa confusão toda é por causa da Kagome! – fala Izayou com um tom de malicia quase irreconhecível.

- Para falar a verdade, é! Eu não sei se o que eu sinto por ela é só atração ou se eu gosto mesmo dela. – fala Inuyasha desmanchando a cara emburrada e assumindo uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Uhm... Entendo... Mas essa é uma resposta que só seu coração pode dar! – fala olhando carinhosamente para o filho.

- O pior é que eu sei isso! – fala Inuyasha desanimando.

- Mas eu posso dar uma ajudinha á ele! – fala Izayou se animando.

- Mamãe! Só você mesmo! – fala Inuyasha dando um leve sorriso.

- Hehehe... Eu sei! Mas eu vou te fazer umas perguntinhas só! – fala Izayou se sentando melhor na cadeira e se preparando.

- Tudo bem! – fala Inuyasha também se ajeitando melhor na cadeira e se preparando pelo que vinha pela frente.

- Vamos lá então... Quando você esta perto dela, você se sente quente e seu coração palpita só de olhar para ela? – fala fazendo cara de sabida.

- Sim... – fala Inuyasha atento.

- E quando você esta longe dela você tem a sensação de que esta faltando algo e fica pensando nela? – continua Izayou.

- Sim...

- Você nunca sentiu isso por ninguém? – Izayou faz a pergunta final com um grande sorriso e com uma expectativa da resposta que ela queria maior ainda.

- Nunca! – fala Inuyasha como se estivesse acordando para algo – Mãe, acho eu já sei a resposta, mas me diga o que você acha! – fala Inuyasha com um tom de expectativa.

**Difícil saber como não pude ver**

**Você sempre ao meu lado**

**Eu andava só, mas é bem melhor**

**Com você sempre ao meu lado**

- Você a ama! Fico feliz por você meu filho! Amar alguém é muito bom! Nos deixa mais forte! – fala Izayou com um grande e belo sorriso.

**É mais do que parece**

**Preciso dizer**

**Eu nunca encontrei alguém**

**Que possa me entender**

**Como você**

**Eu procurei tão bem**

**Mas não há ninguém, como você**

**E no seu olhar eu fui encontrar**

**O que eu procurava**

- Foi o que eu pensei... Mas o que eu faço agora mamãe? – fala Inuyasha dividido entre a felicidade e a duvida.

**É tão bom assim, o que você diz**

**Me deixa tão feliz**

**Junto de você não tenho mais medo**

**Você sabe os meus segredos**

- Se declare para ela, imbecil! – fala Sesshumaru entrando de repente na sala.

**Milagres acontecem**

**Preciso dizer**

**Eu nunca encontrei alguém**

**Que possa me entender**

**Como você**

**Eu procurei tão bem**

**Mas não há ninguém, como você**

**E no seu olhar eu fui encontrar**

**O que eu procurava**

**- **Feh! Olha só quem fala! Então porque o todo poderoso Sesshy não se declara para a Rin? – fala Inuyasha bravamente irônico **(O.o)** para seu irmão.

- Grrr... Eu já não falei para não me chamar assim, Inuzinho? – fala Sesshumaru ironicamente e cerrando os dentes **(O.o)**.

- Feh! Você ainda não me respondeu... – fala Inuyasha cruzando os braços sobre o peito por causa do apelido.

- A Rin não tem nada a ver com a historia! – fala simplesmente Sesshumaru.

- Quem é essa Rin meu filho? – fala Izayou se intrometendo na conversa, mas já interessada na garota.

- Uma jovem, amiga desse traste. – fala Sesshumaru apontando para Inuyasha que emburra.

- Uhn... Mexeu com você... Deve ser uma boa moça... Você a convidou para ir á festa? – pergunta Izayou curiosa para o filho.

- Não, não tenho o telefone dela. – Sesshumaru fala desinteressado.

- Não seja por isso! Se o Inuyasha é amigo dela ele deve ter o telefone! – fala com um tom obvio, e logo se vira para Inuyasha – Passe para ele o telefone Inuyasha! – Izayou se vira novamente para Sesshumaru – E Sesshumaru, se você não convida-la eu a convidarei por você. Creio que não queira pagar esse mico! – fala Izayou com voz de esperta.

- De logo o telefone Inuyasha! – Sesshumaru estava um pouco exasperado, vai que Inuyasha demorasse muito e sua mãe pegasse o telefone da jovem antes para ligar, não! Isso ele nem poderia imaginar.

- Ta aqui! To! – fala Inuyasha entregando um pedaço de papel para Sesshumaru.

- Vou para o meu quarto. – Sesshumaru vai se virando depois de informar seu futuro paradeiro.

- Boa sorte! – fala Izayou em um tom um pouco mais alto, já que Sesshumaru já estava subindo as escadas, e logo se virando para Inuyasha – E você meu filho? Vai convidar a Kagome?

- Eu já o fiz mamãe! – fala Inuyasha com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Nossa! Esta começando a ficar esperto em filho! – fala Izayou um pouco espantada pelo filho já ter tomado providencias, não era todo dia que isso ocorria afinal.

- Vai chover! – fala um pouco mais alto Sesshumaru de seu quarto, só para enxer o saco de seu irmão.

- Feh! - Inuyasha fica emburrado – agora se me permite senhora Izayou, vou começar a me arrumar, combinei com a Kagome ás oito. – fala Inuyasha enquanto já começa a subir as escadas.

- Você pretende ir com motorista meu filho? – pergunta Izayou do pé da escada.

- Sim, mãe! – responde Inuyasha sem para de subir para seu quarto.

- Então vá se arrumar que eu providencio isso para você! – Izayou continuava a ver o filho subir as escadas enquanto ia falando com ele.

- Obrigado mãe! – termina de subir as escadas, se vira para a ãe e manda um beijo para a mesma, depois se dirigiu ao seu quarto, entrando nesse.

No quarto ao lado, um certo youkai estava discando para uma bela jovem.

TU... TUUU... TUUUUUUU...

- _Alo? Quem é?_

- Ahn... Rin?

_- Sim, sou eu, quem é?_

- Rin, é o Sesshumaru, tudo bem? – pergunta Sesshumaru disfarçado o nervosismo.

-– Rin fica muda depois de ouvir quem era do outro lado da linha, estava sem reação alguma.

- Alo? Rin? – pergunta sesshumaru estranhando o silencio do outro lado da linha.

_- Ahn... Oi Sesshumaru! Desculpe, eu estava pensando. Tudo bem sim, e com você?_ – pergunta Rin meio tonta.

- Tudo bem também, ahn... Rin... Ahn... Eu queria saber... Ahn... – Sesshumaru estava meio receoso quanto a fazer aquela pergunta.

- _Sim, o que você queria saber?_ – pergunta Rin na maior inocência para ele.

- Ahn... Eu queria saber se você já tem par para ir á festa... – fala Sesshumaru com uma pontada de vergonha quase imperceptível na voz.

_- N-Não... P-Por quê? _– pergunta Rin com o coração palpitando mais do que o de um rato, quase vomitando o mesmo.

- Porque... Ahn... Eu queria saber se você quer ir comigo. – fala Sesshumaru se preparando para a resposta

-... – Rin fica paralisada, atônita do outro lado da linha, não pode acreditar que o Sesshumaru, tudo bem, vamos colocar mais ênfase, ela não podia acreditar que o SESSHUMARU, O SESSHUJNMARU MINHA GENTE! É ESSE MESMO! O SER CUJA NENHUMA GAROTA NUNCA TEVE CHANCES, _ELE_ ESTAVA CONVIDANDO RIN PARA IR AO BAILE! É O APOCALIPSE! CORRAM PARA AS COLINAS! O MUNDO VAI ACABAR! **(menos, bem menos, quase nada! ¬¬)**.

- Rin? Tudo bem? – Sesshumaru estranha novamente o silencio do outro lado da linha.

- _A - Ah sim! Me desculpe!_ – fala Rin saindo de seu transe.

- Então? Quer ir comigo?

- _C-claro! Quero sim!_ – fala Rin com seu coração praticamente pulando de bang-jump em seu peito.

- Eu passo te pegar as oito, tudo bem?

- _C-claro! Vou estar te esperando!_ – fala Rin quase rasgando a boca de tão grande que estava seu sorriso.

- Então ta! Ate mais! Tchau! – Sesshumaru também estava muito feliz, não sabia bem o porquê, mas conseguia perfeitamente esconder tanto entusiasmo.

- _Ate! Tchau! _– Rin fala quase tendo um enfarte de tanta felicidade e desligando o telefone.

Rin não acreditava naquilo, na verdade acreditava, mas parecia um sonho, então, quase tendo um troço ela resolve ligar para Kagome.

TU... TUUUU... TUUUUUUUU...

- Alo? Quem é?

- _Kagome? É a Rin, tudo bem?_

- Ah! Oi Rin! Tudo bem e você?

- _Ai k-chan, to quase morrendo!_ – fala Rin respirando muito fundo tentando se controlar de tanta alegria.

- AH! SOCORRO! SOCORRO! AMBULANCIA! HOSPITAL! MEDICO! FUJAM PARA AS COLINAS! DE PREFERENCIA COM CADEIRAS DE RODAS! ACODE! ACODE! – Kagome estava fingindo um pouco, mas estava muito curiosa e um pouco preocupada pelo jeito que Rin tinha falado no telefone.

- _K-chan... K-chan... KAGOME!_ – Rin estava tentando falar com Kagome enquanto ela dava o escândalo.

- AH! CALMA RIN! – Kagome tinha assustado com o grito da amiga. – Você ainda não morreu? – Kagome fala sarcasticamente.

- _NÃO SUA JUMENTA! FOI MODO DE FALAR! –_ esbraveja Rin.

- Ah, ta! Calminha, Calminha! Mas por que você esta quase morrendo? – pergunta Kagome curiosa.

- Você não sabe! – Rin se empolga pra falar.

- Não mesmo! Você ainda não me conto né, DUH! – Kagome fala sarcasticamente.

- Ta! Eu falo então! Você não sabe!

- Eu já disse que não! – Kagome começava a ficar brava com a demora de Rin para contar.

- Ah, ta! Disfarça! K-chan, o Sesshy me convidou para ir no baile com ele! Eu quase tive um troço! – fala Rin super feliz.

-... – Kagome fica estática com o que acaba de escutar – O que? Macarrão, arroz e espinafre?

- Ahn? Não! O Sesshy me convidou para ir ao baile com ele. – fala Rin esclarecendo e confirmando a informação que tinha sido muita para a cabecinha de Kagome. **(tadinha!)**.

-... – Kagome mais uma vez fica estática com a informação – Eu não acredito! AAAAAAAH! Você aceitou não é? Se você não aceitou, eu paro agora de me arrumar e vou ai na sua casa e começo a te tortura, ai depois eu vou te bater muito, mais muito mesmo, e depois... – Kagome começa a falar com raiva na voz e fazendo gestos ao telefone, mas é interrompida por Rin.

- Calma Kagome! Calma! Eu aceitei sim né? Eu ainda não sou idiota ta? – fala Rin sarcasticamente.

- Isso é bom! Isso é muito bom para sua saúde! – Kagome faz um tom de brava, mas não consegue enganar muito bem – Péra ai Rin, ta tocando a outra linha!

- Tudo bem!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sango também estava em sua casa, ia começar a se arrumar quando o telefone toca.

- "Ai! Se for a Kagome eu mato ela!" – pensa Sango enfurecida.

- Alo? – Sango fala simpaticamente.

- Sango? É você?

- Sim, sou eu, quem é?

- Sango, é o Miroku. Tudo bem?

- Ah! Oi Miroku! Tudo bem sim, e com você?

- Tudo bem também. Ahn... Sango... Você... Vo-você... G-gos-gostaria... Ahn... - Miroku estava um pouco apreensivo de fazer sua pergunta para Sango.

- Miroku? Você ta gaguejando? O que aconteceu? – fala Sango espantada, pois nunca havia visto o amigo gaguejando.

- Ahn... Nada... Ah! Deixa pra lá! – Miroku já estava desistindo, não tinha certeza se conseguiria fazer a pergunta, estava bem nervoso e seu coração estava querendo se suicidar, se é que vocês me entendem.

- Não! Agora fala! Ajoelhou tem que rezar! – Sango estava bem curiosa para a pergunta do 'amigo'.

- Mas eu não to ajoelhado Sango, e eu não quero rezar agora, quero te pergunta uma coisa! – fala Miroku com um pouco de confusão e determinação.

- Ai Miroku! É modo de falar! Mas o que você quer perguntar? – Sango estava mais do que curiosa.

- Ahn... Eu quero pergunta... Ahn... Ah! Quer saber! Vou falar logo! Você quer ser meu par na festa? – Miroku cansado de tanta enrolação, foi direto ao ponto.

-... – Sango fica sem fala com a pergunta de Miroku, não esperava por isso, mas ficou muito feliz.

- Sango? – Miroku fica preocupado com o que Sango estava pensando.

- Oi! D-desculpe! Ser seu par na festa? – Sango pergunta mais uma vez, esperando a confirmação para ver se não tinha escutado errado.

- É, mas se você não quiser tudo bem, eu vou entender e... – Miroku ia tirando conclusões quando é interrompido por Sango.

- Claro que eu quero! – Sango não poderia estar mais feliz.

-... – Agora tinha sido Miroku que tinha ficado sem fala, não esperava esta resposta de Sango.

- D-desculpe! S-sério? Você aceita? – fala Miroku muito feliz, tanto quanto Sango.

- Sim! Vou estar ai às 8hs ok?

- Perfeito! Vou estar te esperando!

- ta! Então... Ate mais!

- Ate! Tchau!

- Tchau!

Sango, parecendo que acabara de ver unicórnios cor-de-rosa, liga para Kagome para contar a novidade.

TU... TUUU... TUUU...

- Alo? Quem é?

- _KAGOME? É A SANGO, EU TO QUASE MORRENDO! – _Sango estava muito feliz, quase não consegui conter tanta felicidade.

- Você também é? Iiiiiixi, to enrolada hoje! – Kagome tenta fazer de conta que não estava nem ai, mas era muito curiosa.

- Por quê? Quem mais ta quase morrendo hoje? – pergunta Sango confusa.

- A Rin! – Kagome não estava fazendo muita cerimônia, estava curiosa para saber o que Sango queria lhe contar.

- Serio? Deixa eu adivinhar: o Sesshy convido ela pra ir na festa!

- O.O Co-como você sabe? – Kagome estava espantada, como Sango sabia disso?

- Ahn... Você não contava com a minha astúcia! – Sango fala sarcasticamente.

- Menos Chaves, bem menos! – Kagome satirizava mais uma vez Sango.

- Não é o Chaves que diz isso, sua sem cultura! É o Chapolin Colorado! DUH! – Sango tirava da cara de Kagome com a confusão que a mesma tinha feito.

- AAAAHHH! CUIDADO! VACAS EXTRATERRESTRES COLOCARAM UM CEREBRO NA SANGO! E UM CÉREBRO COM CULTURA AINDA POR CIMA! – Kagome estava se divertindo brincando com a amiga.

- ¬¬ Não é pra tanto k-chan! – Sango tinha ficado um pouco brava com Kagome. Ela não era lerda 24hs por dia, apenas 23hs, uma hora por dia ela tinha sua glória, normalmente era a hora que estava com Miroku, que era o imperador dos lerdos, ás vezes junto com Kagome. Podemos dizer que essa era uma turma lerda, Inuyasha que se preparasse para as lerdezas de Kagome, porque quando ela dava pra ser lerda, só o Miroku mesmo a superava.

- Ah, é sim! Não é todo dia que você consegue adivinhar algo e ter cultura ao mesmo tempo! Pelo que me consta, essa foi a primeiríssima vez! – Kagome continuava tirando sarro de Sango.

- Ta, deixa isso pra lá vai! Mas você não sabe! – Sango queria contar logo as novidades, então resolveu mudar para o assunto desejado.

- Você também com essa frase?!? – Era a terceira vez que Kagome ouvia aquela frase, em menos de duas horas, isso era um recorde!

- Aiii! Deixa eu fala entãoooo! – Sango fala manhosa.

- Diga! Péra! Eu vou coloca você na linha junto com a Rin! – Kagme tem a brilhante idéia d conversarem as três juntas.

- A Rin também ta falando com você? – Sango pergunta para a amiga.

- Não! É a tia dela! DUH! Lógico que é ela né? – Kagome fala em tm obvio para a amiga.

- Ta, vai logo então! – Sango estava eufórica.

- Ok, ok! – Kagome estava eufórica também.

Kagome, em seguida coloca as três na mesma linha pra conversarem.

- Pronto! Fale Sango! – Kagome fala quando as três já estavam na mesma linha.

- Oi Sango! – Rin saúda a amiga.

- Oi Rin! Fico muito feliz pelo lance lá do Sesshy! – Sango estava muito feliz pela amiga.

- Como você sabe? Vacas extraterrestres te deram um cérebro super-potente? – Rin diz sarcasticamente.

- Não, eu não costumo falar com a Kikyou! – Sango responde á altura, fazendo as outras duas rirem.

- Não foi isso não Rin! Eu que falei pra ela! Na verdade, ela que adivinhou! – Kagome comunica á Rin.

- Aaaah! Entendi! Bom, vamos deixar isso de lado então e ir direto ao assunto? – Rin por sua vez também estava curiosa.

- Vamos, vamos! Vocês não sabem! – Sango começa coma famosa frase.

- Não mesmo! – Kagome e Rin disseram em uníssono.

- O Miroku me convidou para ser o par dele na festa! – Sango fala super feliz.

- Iupiiiii! – Rin da uma de suas comemorações.

- O que? Snoopi? Não! É o Miroku, Rin! – Kagome, para variar um pouquinho só, foi meio lerda e não entendeu a comemoração de Rin, ou será que só estava sendo sarcástica? Bom, isso só vocês leitores podem dizer, aqui, no 'você decide'! **(Caham... vamos voltar á fic, por favor?).**

- Deixa pra lá isso! Sem comentários! Ai! To tão feliz por nós três! – Sango fala super saltitante. **(õ.o)**.

- Eu também! – Kagome e Rin falam segurando um pouco a emoção para na explodirem.

- Bom gente, agente se vê na festa então! Nós temos que nos arrumar agora não é? – Sango fala com um pouco de pressa.

- É! E já são 07h30min! Só temos meia hora! Temos que correr! Então vamos parar de falação não é? – Rin fala também se apressando.

- AH! 07h30min? EU AINDA TENHO UM MONTE DE COISA PRA FAZE! TO FRITA, ASSADA, COZIDA, TUDO QUE TENHO DIREITO! – Kagome, para variar um tiquinho só, estava exasperada pela hora.

- Calma k-chan! DESLIGA LOGO E VAI SE ARRUMA ENTÃO QUE NÓS TAMBEM ESTAMOS ATRASADAS! – Essa foi a vez de Sango se exasperar.

- TA! TCHAU! – Kagome, mais apressada impossível, dava um tchau temporário para as amigas.

- Tchau! – Sango e Rin falam em uníssono, logo desligando o telefone e indo se arrumar.

E Kagome, como se fosse novidade, começa a se desesperar. Inuyasha chegaria em meia hora e ate agora ela só tinha tomado um banho e pingado colírio em seu olho que já estava 100 bom, o que mais a irritava era a parte do 'quase'.

- "ai ai ai! To enrolada!"- então de repente, Kagome começa a travar uma batalha em pensamento, dela com ela mesma.

"Kagome 1: Isso é bem a sua cara mesmo! você só ta enrolada por que você fica enrolando!"

"Kagome 2: Mas bem que essa vez eu tentei! Você esta de prova! E também eu não fiquei enrolando porque dessa vez eu vou com o Inuyasha!"

"Kagome 1: Você não acha que falando assim parece que você ta fazendo pouco caso?"

Kagome 2: Como assim?"

"Kagome 1: você não acha que deveria colocar mais ênfase? Meu, refaz essa frase, VOCÊ VAI COM O INUYASHA!"

"Kagome 2: Ai, eu sei! Isso não é maravilhoso? Tudo bem, vamos colocar mais ênfase então: EU VOU COM O INUYASHA! UHUL! EU SABIA QUE ISSO IA ACONTECE UM DIA! EU SABIA! EU SABIA! EU NUNCA DESISTI DISSO! EU SABIA QUE UM DIA ELE IA ME ENCHERGAR! UHUUUUUL! EU VOU COM O INUYASHAA, HÁ-RAM, HÁ-RAM, VOU SIIIM, VOU SIIM, PORQUE ELE ME CHAMOOU! LA LA LA LA LA, LA! FINALMENTE! ELE ME CHAMOU PARA IR Á FESTA COM ELE! ISSO É DEMAIS! ACHO QUE ESSE É O DIA MAIS FELIZ DA MINHA VIDA!"

"Kagome 1: Nossa! Eu falei pra você colocar ênfase, não fazer um discurso e ficar enrolando! ¬¬"

"Kagome 2: Ah! É mesmo! O tempo ta passando! Acho que isso não é muito bom, ou é? Talvez sim, talvez não, quem sabe, se você quiser agente pode discutir sobre isso, sabe, fazer uma reuniãozinha que nem agente faz toda semana, normalmente o assunto polemico é quem é que deixa a Kagome mais lerda, se sou eu ou você, mas ai agente pode falar sobre isso também, você que sabe..."

"Kagome 1: ù.ú Não da pra você para de falar e agilizar não? agente ta se atrasando sabia?"

"Kagome 2: ai calma! Se você me apressa vai só piora!"

"Kagome 1: É? Porque? Você não consegue agir sobre pressão?"

"Kagome 2: Não! Essa é a sua parte, que vamos e venhamos não anda muito boa ultimamente!"

"Kagome 1: E a sua é a de não ser lerda! O que também não esta sendo muito boa!"

"Kagome 2: Você quer começar a falar sobre isso agora?"

"Kagome 1: Não, porque você tem essas idéias estúpidas?"

"Kagome 2: Não são estúpidas!"

"Kagome 1: Ah não? Então como você define essas assembléias que você faz? Chata é uma boa definição!"

"Kagome2: Não são chatas, são construtivas!"

"Kagome1: Você percebeu que você só ta enrolando aqui, agente vai fica mais atrasado ainda"!

"Kagome2: Calma! Vai dar tudo certo! É só pensar positivo!"

"Kagome 1: Você percebeu que isso ta parecendo aquele filme "eu, eu mesmo e Irene?"

"Kagome 2: Nem tinha notado, mas como assim?"

"Kagome1: Olha, pensa comigo: o eu, sou eu que faço a maior parte das perguntas, sou pessimista e fico te enchendo o saco; o eu mesmo é você que é otimista e fica me aturando; e a Irene é o Inuyasha que... bom... é o Inuyasha!"

"Kagome 2: Ah! É mesmo né? Eu só espero que não nos processem por divulgar o nome do filme!"

"Kagome 1: Eles não iriam nos processar, alias, nós deveríamos pedir recompensas por divulgar o nome do filme, agente ta fazendo propaganda!"

Mas no meio da tagarelação uma terceira Kagome aparece pra botar ordem na casa.

"Kagome 3: Vamos parar de conversa aqui? A Kagome tem que se arrumar sabia? Vamos logo!"

"Kagome 1 e 2: OK! Desculpe! Vamos lá!"

Kagome que estava com cara de boba ate agora parece acordar, mas, como sempre, entraria em desespero, porque se não entrasse em desespero com certeza não era a Kagome!

- Ai! Ai! Ai! Agora eu to enrolada! Ferro! Vou me atrasar, não vai dar tempo! NÃO VAI DAR TEMPOOO! – **(não disse que ela ia se desesperar?) **Kagome começava a correr em círculos pelo quarto e balançava as mãos, o que significava um nível supremo de desespero, mas resolveu se acalmar – CALMA KAGOME! ISSO NÃO VAI TE LEVAR A NADA! PARA DE ESCANDALO! RESPIRA FUNDO E SE ACALMA! – e Kagome faz isso mesmo, para um pouco de correr em círculos e começa a correr de um lado para o outro, **(hehehe! Desculpa, eu me empolguei!)** péra, na verdade, não é isso não o que aconteceu, na verdade ela para de corre e começa a respira fundo, cada vez mais fundo, quase estourando seus pulmões **(pára Kagome! Páraaaa! Assim você morre! E não vai á festa com o Inuyasha! u.u)**, mas Kagome respira tão fundo que fica um pouco tonta, e decide parar de respirar fundo, pois já tinha se acalmado **(ainda bem! ú.ù)**, então resolveu voltar a se arrumar – Então, vamos por partes: bom, o banho e o colírio já tão feitos, agora vou me trocar – Kagome vai falando e se trocando, coloca a saia, a blusa e uma sandália transparente baixa – Bom, metade já esta feito, agora eu vou dar uma ajeitada no meu cabelo, pra ele ficar bonito – Kagome seca um pouco a cabeleira e puxa os fios da frente e prende com uma presilha **(sabe aquele penteado que você só pende a parte da frente e deixa a parte de trás solta? Bem, é esse)** e deixa só uma mexa mais curta caindo pela face **(gente, ela não corto o cabelo desproporcional ta? Pra deixar só uma mexa mais curta, é que ela puxou uma mexa pequenininha pra ficar caído!)**, deixa atrás levemente ondulado – É, ficou bom, eu gostei! Agoraaaaaa... Primeiros vamos ver que horas são, eu sei que posso me arrepender disso, mas vamos lá! – Kagome confere o relógio – EU SABIA QUE IA ME ARREPENDER DISSO! SÃO 07h58min! AH! CALMA KAGOME! De novo não! Vai dar tudo certo! Pense positivo garota! O que é isso! Nada de pensamento negativo! Esta tudo um mar de rosas! **(Gi-chan: á quem ela quer enganar? Bru-chan: á ela esmo né? DUH!)** Bom, sem mais delongas, vamos arrumar esse um rostinho lindo! **(Bru-chan: quanta alto-estima não? Gi-chan: nem me fale! Pra quem tava desesperada ate agora, acho que aquele lance de mar de roas dá certo, agente podia tenta um dia desses! O.O)** Um pouquinho de pó, um tiquinho de blush, porque eu não preciso de muito, **(2 autoras em uníssono: convencida!¬¬)** lápis de olho, um sombra bem leve lilásinha, um rímel, ajeita a sobrancelha e... PRONTOOOOOO! **(Gi-chan: vocês já perceberam como ela é escandalosa?) **Nossa! Já são 8hs, falta passar um perfume, colocar alguns acessórios e... – Kagome de repente para de falar quando algo mais importante chama a atenção.

DING DIONG! **(Bru-chan: Até que a Kagome não ta tão enrolada assim, só vai se atrasar um pouquinho, não muito!)**.

-_ Eu atendo! –_ grita Souta lá de baixo, logo em seguida abrindo a porta.

- Oi!

- Olá, pois não? O que deseja senhor? – pergunta Souta muito elegantemente, pois o rapaz não parecia um traste como Miroku.

- Ahn... Eu sou o Inuyasha, o...

- Par da Kagome! – Souta fala antes de Inuyasha, que fica assustado e com uma cara de 'você é vidente?' – Não, eu não sou vidente, apenas uma criança informada – agora a cara de Inuyasha era, 'você também lê mentes?' – E também não leio mentes! Então quer dizer que você é o famosos Inuyasha?

- Famoso? – Inuyasha ficara um pouco confuso com o adjetivo.

- Sim, famoso! Sabe, a Kagome fala muito de você por essas bandas! – Souta vai falando como se tivesse um plano em mente.

- Ah é? – fala Inuyasha começando a ficar interessado com o rumo da conversa.

- Sim, sim, você mesmo, o famoso Inuyasha **(Gi-chan: quantas vezes agente já falou isso? Bru-chan: acredite, mas do que você imagina! u.u)** que arranca suspiros de minha irmã – Souta ia falando de um jeito meio malicioso **(Gi-chan: viu? Muita influencia do Miroku! Bru-chan: PARA DE INTERROMPE!)** enquanto Inuyasha se surpreendia, mas logo uma raiva invade Souta – e que quando vocês brigam, SOU EU QUE SOU SOCADO!

- C-calma! D-desculpa! – Inuyasha se sentia um pouco intimidado por Souta.

- Souta! Não morda nosso convidado! – uma voz atrás dos dois se profanou.

- Mas mãe... – Souta tenta lamuriar com sua mãe.

- Ouça sua mãe garoto, ela sabe o que diz! – Inuyasha estava imensamente grato á Senhora Higurashi, achava mesmo que o pirralho iria avançar nele.

- Grrrr...

- Souta, assim eu vou ter que te levar no veterinário, você esta parecendo um cachorrinho com raiva! – a senhora Higurashi estava se divertindo com a situação, e tirando um pouco de sarro de seu filho.

- Isso mesmo! Vocês têm sorte, sua mãe é muito sábia! – Inuyasha falou ironicamente ajudando com o comentário da senhora Higurashi.

- _Mãe, aproveite e leve o Inuyasha junto!_ – Kagome estava no pé da escada quando se pronunciou e antes que Inuyasha virasse para encará-la, Kagome ouviu um 'feh' da parte dele.

- Bom, parece que a nossa espera acabou. – a Senhora Higurashi já estava se encaminhando para o lado da escada, sendo seguida por Souta que para ao seu lado e Inuyasha que para de frente a essa.

Tudo fica em câmera lenta. Os cabelos de Kagome esvoaçam. **(Gi-chan: com um vento que veio não sei de onde! Bru-chan: não nos pergunte!)**. Com a beleza exuberante de Kagome, Inuyasha começa a babar, cada vez mais, a sala começa a se inundar com a baba de Inuyasha que não parava mais de babar, e cá entre nós, haja baba! Kagome quase se afogando começa a berrar.

- CHAMEM OS BOMBEIROS! TSUNAMI SEM ONDA! INUNDAÇÃO! TORNEIRINHA DE BABA DO INUYASHA QUEBRADA! A CULPA NÃO FOI MINHA!

- Eu estou me afogando! – Souta reclama.

- Bem menos Souta! – a Senhora Higurashi faz pouco caso da inundação babal.

- Hum, que hálito gostoso! – Kagome faz o comentário inútil diante da torneira babal quebrada.

**(Com toda a licença gente, eu e a Gi-chan precisamos ter uma conversinha breve! Bru-chan se vira para Gi-chan **

**Bru-chan: GI! Bem menos né? ¬¬**

**Gi-chan: Desculpa me empolguei! Mas foi você que mando eu solta a imaginação porque você tava cansada de escreve e de dita pra mim! u.u**

**Bru-chan: Bem, isso não vem ao caso, eu deixo você escrever algumas linhas e olha no que você transforma a história! Numa inundação babal! Tsc, tsc!**

**Gi-chan: Hehehe, desculpe! n.n**

**Bru-chan: Bem, vamos reescrever essa parte, porque ninguém vai chamar os bombeiros, ai vai te que abi o ralo e espera escorre a baba!**

**Gi-chan: ta, ta, ta! ¬¬**

**Desculpem o incomodo! Voltando á realidade...)**

Kagome desce as escadas elegantemente, e começa a escorrer um filetinho de **(Gi-chan: sangue! Bru-chan: quieta!)** baba no canto da boca de Inuyasha, mas a mãe de Kagome percebe e rapidamente tenta aviza-lo. Começa fazendo 'psiu', depois tenta bater um pouco o pé, estralar os dedos, falar baixinho 'hey', abana discretamente as mãos, começa a imitar um macaco, não imitar macaco não, esquece essa parte, bom, tentou tudo, menos chamar o nome dele, o que foi sua ultima alternativa.

- Inuyasha... Inuyasha... InuYASHA! – como se Inuyasha, finalmente, parecesse acordar de seu transe olhou para a senhora Higurashi – Limpa a baba – sussurrou ela apontando o canto de sua própria boca para indicar o local para o jovem, que depois faz um sinal com a cabeça em agradecimento enquanto volta a esperar sua dama terminar de descer a escada. **(Gi-chan: orra! Ela ainda não acabou de descer a escada? Que escada grande heim? o.o Bru-chan: Nem me fale, ou a escada é gigantesca, ou ela ta fazendo cena de novela mexicana que a moça demora dois capítulos de uma hora pra terminar de descer a escada! o.o).**

Kagome ao, finalmente, terminar de descer a escada dá uma tropeçada **(essa não poderia faltar não é?)**, mas Inuyasha a segura e os dois se olham nos olhos encantados um com a beleza do outro e dão singelos sorrisos de 'oi'.

- Bom, meninos, eu não queria interromper o clima, mas se vocês não forem logo vão acabar se atrasando! – fala a senhora Higurashi.

- É! Vão logo! E nós não estamos expulsando vocês! –fala Souta ironicamente abrindo a porta para os 'pombinhos' enquanto todos falam 'tchau' e Kagome e Inuyasha saem pela porta, mas não antes de Souta virar-se para Inuyasha e sussurrar para ele – To de olho em você! Olha lá heim? – deixando Inuyasha com uma cara de 'olhar para onde?'.

Inuyasha e Kagome já fora da casa que Souta já tinha fechado a porta se observam novamente e começam a descer a longa escadaria do templo Higurashi. **(Gi-chan: mais escada nãããooo! Bru-chan: não reclama não! ¬¬)**.

- Kagome, você esta... Muito bonita mesmo! – Inuyasha é o primeiro a se pronunciar e ficar rubro, logo deixando Kagome corada.

- O - obrigada! Você também esta muito bonito – fala Kagome encarando Inuyasha corar mais junto a ela. Inuyasha estava com uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa branca social só um pouco folgada, mas se podia ter uma noção de seus músculos, e com as mangas dobradas ate os cotovelos, dando um ar descontraído, e um sapatenis. Lindo! Como sempre! **(Gi-chan: gente, o Inuyasha até desarrumado é lindo, ele e o Sesshy! Bru-chan: eu concordo! n.n)**.

- Kagome, esta noite vai ser muito importante para mim... – Inuyasha fala tentando deixar um suspense no ar.

- Para mim também vai, na verdade, já esta sendo uma noite, que para mim é especial! – mas Kagome não pareceu perceber o real significado das palavras, na verdade, só não percebeu o suspense que Inuyasha queria ter deixado no ar.

- Hum... Que bom! Para mim também! – e Inuyasha dá um maravilhoso sorriso para Kagome, o que a faz derreter-se e tremer nas bases.

- Bom, vamos no meu carro, como não podemos dirigir, meu motorista vai nos levar – Inuyasha fala apontando para o carro. Não sei se esquecemos de falar, mas ele era podre de rico.

- Seu motorista? – Kagome estranha, ainda olhava o hanyou, então não viu o carrinho que estava a sua frente.

- Sim, bom, pode entrar! – Inuyasha para na frente de sua limusine e abre a porta para Kagome.

-... – quando Kagome olha pra frente se depara com a super limusine de Inuyasha que tinha tudo que possam imaginar, e vinha ate com motorista. Lógico que com tudo aquilo, e nós esquecendo de aviza-la que tínhamos uma forte intuição de que ele planta dinheiro e não contou isso ao mundo, ela ficou perplexa. E paralisada.

- Kagome, tudo bem? – pergunta Inuyasha olhando para ela.

- Hã? – murmura Kagome olhando agora para o hanyou.

- Que? – Inuyasha mesmo com sua aldição aguçada não conseguiu definir o que Kagome tinha falado.

- O que, o que? – Kagome estava começando a se confundir naquela conversa, também, pudera, eita conversa de doido!

- Hã? – Inuyasha também estava confuso, então balançando a cabeça para colocar os pensamentos em ordem **(Gi-chan: tinha que pega no tranco os pensamentos, ele tava bem lerdinho! Bru-chan: olha quem fala né? ¬¬)**, então se vira para Kagome – Kagome, você ta bem?

- Ah! Sim, sim! – e Kagome volta a olhar o carro.

E ficaram os dois parados e calados lá fora, Kagome olhando o carro deslumbrada, Inuyasha admirando Kagome e segurando a porta do carro aberta com uma gota na cabeça.

- Kagome... – Inuyasha se pronuncia com uma cara estranha.

- Sim? – Kagome responde.

- ENTRA no carro! – Inuyasha estava começando a ficar cansado de segurar a porta, normalmente as meninas se jogavam dentro da limusine não davam mais atenção para ele enquanto não chegassem ao sue destino, mas com Kagome era diferente, e ele gostava.

- Aaaah! Não da pra ficar só olhando? – Kagome estava um pouco receosa.

- Não! – Inuyasha tinha sido curto e grosso, mas ao mesmo tempo delicado **(Gi-chan: tem como acontece isso? Õ.o Bru-chan: sei lá! u.u)**.

- Por que não? – Kagome estava realmente receosa.

- Kagome, são 8h 1 min e 12 seg... – Inuyasha ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas como gostam de interromper ele, já imaginam o que aconteceu não é?

- O QUE? Agente vai se atrasar! Mas eu estou tããããããããããããããão encabulada! – Kagome faz biquinho e olha para Inuyasha.

- Ah! Deixa disso! É só uma simples limusine! – Inuyasha fala como se todos no planeta tivessem uma limusine.

- Simples limusine?! Ah é! Tão simples que tem outra lá na esquina! – Kagome fala com uma mão na cintura, outra apontando a esquina e olhando para Inuyasha com sarcasmo.

- Deve ser a do Sesshumaru! – fala Inuyasha simplesmente, como se limusine desse em arvore – Agora entra logo! – Kagome fica tão espantada que entra na limusine sem falar mais nada.

Já dentro do carro, Kagome fica encantada com a limusine, mas depois ficou um pouco triste e começou a fitar o lado de fora, a paisagem que ia passando pelo vidro do carro, sem muito interesse, o que Inuyasha não deixou de notar, então Kagome decide perguntar o que a incomodava.

- Por que você não me contou? – Kagome continuava a fitar sem interesse a paisagem que se passava.

- Como? – Inuyasha dirige o olhar á Kagome, confuso.

- Porque você não me contou que era super rico ao ponto de ter o mundo se quiser? Porque me escondeu isso?

- Pensei que você soubesse, mas não ligasse para isso, quase o colégio todo sabe. Pensei que não precisasse te contar, porque se você não soubesse não iria se interessar só pelo meu dinheiro, como todas as outras fizeram. Quando eu começava a sair cm uma menina ela gostava um pouco de mim, mas depois que ficava sabendo que eu era rico, se esquecia de mim e só se interessava pelo meu dinheiro. Não queria que fosse assim com você também, eu queria que agente se aproximasse, como aconteceu, mas não por interesse, não queria que fosse como sempre é. E pensei que você já soubesse, já que é amiga do Miroku, mas achei que não se importava. – Inuyasha dizia meio decepcionado, mas estava sendo sincero.

- E não me importo! – Kagome agora fitava o jovem ao seu lado, que olhava espantado para ela. – Eu não sou interesseira, por isso mesmo que não sabia que você era rico, as pessoas do colégio ficam pesquisando suas amizades por puro interesse, querem saber quem é o mais poderoso para tirar proveitos, mas eu nunca me interessei nisso, pensei que você soubesse. E não sou como todas as outras jovens fúteis que só se interessam pelo dinheiro, eu vejo muito mais alem disso, eu vi muito mais que isso em você! Miroku me conhece, e sabe, que como ele, eu não me interesso por essas coisas, mas eu achei que você poderia ter me contado, eu ficaria bem menos embaraçada nessas horas. – Kagome agora tinha um sorriso doce na face, que esquentou o hanyou por completo.

- Essa não era a intenção, me desculpe. E mais por esse motivo que eu gosto ainda mais de você! – Inuyasha com essas palavras e com o sorriso sereno que mostrou para Kagome a fizeram corar de uma forma inacreditável, e fizeram seu coração bater tão forte e tão rápido, que até sem uma super audição ela pode ouvir, e estava mais embaraçada ainda pois sabia que Inuyasha também ouvira, e teve a incrível sensação de que ele estava se aproximando. E bom, para a sua surpresa, não era só a sensação, ele estava mesmo se aproximando. Kagome começou a sentir sua respiração falhar, e já conseguia sentir a respiração quente de Inuyasha, que também estava com seu coração á mil e com a sua respiração falha. Inuyasha podia sentir o doce cheiro de sakuras que emanava de Kagome, e isso o embriagava, os dois se fitavam intensamente, e quando já conseguiam sentir os lábios um do outro a porta da limusine é aberta, revelando um motorista bem embaraçado por interromper os dois.

- Ahn... Senhor Inuyasha, mil perdões, não pretendia atrapalhar, mas já chegamos.

- Humph... Certo, obrigado Jailson, já estamos indo. – e Inuyasha sai do carro, dando um olhar mortífero para o motorista e estendendo a mão para Kagome que estava parecendo um pimentão ambulante.

- Desculpe senhorita. – foram as únicas palavras que o motorista dirigiu para a jovem, quem em reposta deu um aceno de cabeça.

- Vamos Inuyasha! – Kagome se apressou em sair logo do lado do motorista, se não, não conseguiria agüentar tanta vergonha, mas ela quase beijara Inuyasha, maldito motorista!

- Kagome! – Inuyasha havia parado de fazer papel de saco de batatas e havia segurado o pulso de Kagome, fazendo-a parar também. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim Inuyasha, mas acho melhor nós esquecermos isso! – seu coração quase parou quando ela pronunciou aquelas palavras, e quase que ela mesma não começa a se socar por isso, e ela tinha quase certeza que ele iria concordar.

- Mas eu não quero esquecer! – Inuyasha disse olhando firmemente para Kagome de olhou espantada para ele, os dois muito corados – Agora vamos! – Inuyasha pegou a mão de Kagome, fazendo o coração dos dois saltar e rumou para dentro da casa, onde encontraria seus amigos.

Quando a porta do casarão foi aberta, uma onda de barulho e ar quente envolveu os dois que entraram na festa e logo avistaram seus amigos perto de uma mesa, e rumaram ate lá. Eles estavam em casais, Miroku e Sango, Sesshumaru e Rin. Miroku e  
Sango, por incrível que pareça estavam conversando um com o outro civilizadamente, Miroku vestia uma calça jeans escura com uma camisa da Ferrari, sapatos pretos, e com seu costumeiro rabinho baixo de cavalo, já sango trajava uma lindo vestido branco de alça que ia ate dois palmos acima do joelho com uma delicada estampa de flores rosa clara e com uma sandália também branca e seu cabelo solto, estava linda. Sesshumaru e Rin também conversavam animadamente, estranho vindo da parte de Sesshumaru, mas não vamos entrar em mais uma discussão, pois ele não é ele mesmo quando esta com a Rin. Sesshumaru trajava uma calça jeans clara, com uma camisa de manga curta preta com uns detalhes em branco com os três primeiros botões abertos, um sapatenis, os cabelos soltos e um colar prata, maravilhoso. E Rin trajava uma blusinha de alça amarela que trançava e acabava um poço acima do umbigo, uma saia laranja bebe que ia ate quatro dedos acima do joelho, uma sandália que trançava um poco na canela e seu cabelo com uma trança frouxa que ficava de lado, também estava muito bonita.

- Olá pessoal! – Inuyahsa se pronuncia

- Oi! – os quatro dizem em uníssono.

- Hum, maninho, vejo que você deixou seu ego um pouco de lado e finalmente convidou a Rin-chan! Isso não se vê todos os dias! – Inuyasha dizia sarcástico.

- E vejo que você não deixou sua inteligência toda ir pelo ralo, já que veio com a Kagome. – Sesshumaru respondeu á altura, mas logo os dois começam a travar uma batalha oral com muitas ofensas criativas.

- Baka! – Inuyasha começa.

- Imbecil. – Sesshumaru vai atrás.

- Baka!

- Imbecil!

- Baka!

- Imbecil!

- Baka!

- Imbecil! – **(Gi-chan: pra quem você ta torcendo? Bru-chan: pra ninguém! Será que ainda vai demora muito?)**.

- Você é um baka! Idiota! – Inuyasha se enfurece com toda aquela briga.

- Ó inteligência em pessoa! Baka e idiota é a mesma coisa... Imbecil! – Sesshumaru responde para Inuyasha ironicamente. **(Gi-chan: ele não podia esquecer o imbecil! Bru-chan: ele ás vezes me dá medo, quando ele muda tão drasticamente de humor, não é o Sesshy que eu conheço!)**.

- Grrrr... Seu mané! – Inuyasha fala numa tentativa de ofender o irmão.

**- **Você é um infeliz mesmo não?

- Também, com um 'irmãozinho' como você, quem não seria? **(agente com certeza seria muito feliz!)**.

- Cuidado com as palavras irmãozinho, eu posso não te levar mais tomar vacina heim? – Sesshumaru continuava ironizando.

- Inuyasha – Kagome segurou o braço do jovem para ele não atacar o irmão – Pare com isso! – Pelo menos surgiu efeito, ele havia parado de tentar devorar o irmão e estava a fitando intensamente – Pare de brigar e vamos dançar um pouco comigo!

- Tudo bem, vai! – Inuyasha dá um ultimo olhar mortífero para Sesshumaru e vai conduzindo Kagome para a pista de dança.

Sesshumaru e Rin ficam observando os dois irem dançar, Sango e Miroku já não estavam por perto, tinham sumido, ficando apenas os dois.

- Sesshy, você tem que parar de implicar com seu irmão! – Rin estava tentando entrar em um acordo com Sesshumaru.

- Mas é tão divertido Rin! Ele é tão imbecil! – Sesshumaru tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu sei, quer dizer, ele não é não, e eu sei que no fundo você só esta com esse sorrisinho porque ele esta se divertindo e porque ele esta feliz com a Kagome! – Rin estava fitando o rosto de seu querido.

- Na verdade, não é só por isso... – Sesshumaru parara de fitar os dois jovens na pista de dança e passara a fitar a linda jovem á sua frente – Também é por estar aqui com você! – Sesshumaru acabou a frase sussurrando no ouvido de Rin que corara instantaneamente, que logo em seguida teve seus lábios tomados pelos de Sesshumaru.

Mas um casal na pista de dança não deixara de notar.

- É, parece que o Sesshumaru e a Rin se ajeitaram! – Kagome pronunciava olhando o outro casal que trocava beijos.

- É mesmo, ate que enfim o Sesshumaru tomou jeito! – Inuyasha estava feliz por seu irmão, mas nunca iria admitir isso.

- E parece que não foram só os dois, eu não estou vendo nem o Miroku nem a Sango! – Kagome voltara a fitar Inuyasha, que fizera o mesmo.

- Acho que os dois também estão se entendendo, agora só falt... – Inuyasha mais uma vez é interrompido.

- Kagome? – um jovem muito bonito chama Kagome, que se vira para ver quem a chamara.

- Kouga? Você veio! – Kagome estava surpresa, não pensou que iria encontrara Kouga lá no meio de tanta gente.

- Claro que eu vim! Eu não perderia a oportunidade de ver tão bela dama! E se puder, ate tirar uma casquinha. – Kouga olhava Kagome intensamente, o que começara a incomoda-la.

- Não, você não pode tirar nem casquinha nem nada dela, na verdade, nem sei se olhar você pode! E vê se fica longe da Kagome! – Inuyasha estava irado, como aquele lobo fedido poderia chegar dando em cima de sua Kagome?

- Fica na sua cachorrinho! A conversa é com a linda Kagome! – Kouga já tinha pego a mão de Kagome.

- Tira essas mãos fedidas da Kagome lobinho sarnento! Não toca na Kagome! – Inuyasha estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com Kouga.

- E o que você vai fazer se eu tocar nela? – nessa hora, Kouga abraça Kagome por trás e fica com um sorrisinho vitorioso na cara, deixando Kagome um pouco assustada, mas meio brava também.

- Seu Imbecil! – Inuyasha estava partindo pra cima de Kouga, para acertar um bom soco na cara dele, quando sente a mão de Kagome sobre seu braço e pára, ela ainda estava nos braços de Kouga que não a soltara.

- Para Inuyasha! Não vale a pena! Me largue Kouga! – Kagome se pronunciou e estava com uma voz bem fria – Kouga pare de atazanar o Inuyasha e dar em cima de mim. Desculpe, mas eu vou ser cura e grossa, espero que você compreenda. Pare com essas provocações, e pare de criar esperanças, desculpe, mas meu coração já tem dono, e estou muito feliz com isso, então pare com tudo isso e vá encontrar uma mulher legal para você, eu conheço uma menina chamada Ayame que iria gostar muito de você, vá conversar com ela, e, por favor, não arrume mais confusão comigo e com o Inuyasha de novo! – Kagome realmente tinha sido curta e grossa, mas não deixara de ser doce.

- Tudo bem, desculpe Kagome, não queria criar essa situação, obrigada por não ficar dando esperanças falsas para mim, pode deixar que eu vou falar com essa Ayame, mesmo estando interessado apenas em você. – Kouga estava indo embora quando se vira para Inuyasha – Vejo que você tem muita sorte cara de cachorro! Cuide bem da Kagome! Se não você vai se ver comigo!

- Pode deixar Kouga, eu vou cuidar muito bem dela! – Inuyasha chega perto de Kagome e entrelaça seus dedos com os da jovem e depois sorri para a mesma enquanto Kouga ia embora, provavelmente atrás dessa tal de Ayame. – Kagome, você me acompanha ate o jardim, por favor?

- Claro Inu... Yasha – Kagome cora com o atrevimento do apelido que sabia que Inuyasha tinha notado, mesmo ela tentando consertar depois.

- Só Inu esta ótimo! – Inuyasha sussurra no ouvido de Kagome, que se arrepia toda. – Vamos! – E Inuyasha vai guiando-a para o jardim, mas o que os dois não sabiam era que estavam sendo seguidos por olhares alheios á situação, alguns olhares felizes por eles, mas outros, em particular, um par de orbes chocolates, que estavam seguindo o casal desde o começo da festa com muita inveja.

- Eu vou acabar com a noite dsses dois! Quem eles pensam que são? – Kikyou estava verde de inveja.

- Falando sozinha querida Kikyou? – Um homem com ar sombrio tinha se aproximado de Kikyou.

- Não, só pensando alto. – disse Kikyou friamente.

Um casal os observava muito desconfiados, mas não demonstravam.

- Hey Sangozinha, o que você acha que a Kikyou ta tramando?

- Eu não sei Miroku, só sei que vindo dela isso vai feder! – Sango dizia com um tom meio preocupado.

- Feder? Por quê? Você não acha que ela... – Miroku olha surpreso pra Sango.

- Eu tenho quase certeza! – Miroku arregalou mais ainda os olhos enquanto escutava Sango.

- Poxa vida viu, não chega perto dela não Sango, se você falou que vai feder, então ai é capaz de você desmaiar, mas bem que a Kikyou poderia fazer isso em outro lugar né? Ela parou de ligar pra reputação dela é? – Miroku dizia preocupado.

- Não sei Miroku, não sei... Mas tenho certeza que tem haver com a k-chan.

- Com a k-chan? A k-chan deu alguma coisa estragada pra ela comer, por isso que ela... – Miroku fazia gestos, mas Sango não entendia, então quando percebeu no que o jovem falava, bateu com a mão fortemente na cabeça.

- Miroku, o que você ta achando que a Kikyou fez? Ou vai fazer? – pergunta Sango esperando a resposta que já tinha em mente.

- Você sabe, você mesma falou que ia feder... – Miroku não queria falar o que estava em sua mente, mas Sango concluiu.

- Miroku, acho que nesse momento de pura lerdeza estrema sua, você esta confundindo as coisas, e acho que ela não fez isso que você esta pensando. – Sango olhou para Miroku debochada.

- Então ela não... Soltou um pum? – perguntou Miroku confuso.

- Não Miroku! Que dizer, sei lá! Isso não me interessa! – Sango estava se confundindo.

- Mas você disse que iria feder! – Miroku tentava se defender.

- Eu falei no sentido de acabar mal! Porque eu acho que a Kikyou esta tramando alguma coisa contra a k-chan, entende ou quer que eu desenhe? – Sango estava começando a se alterar.

- Ah! Agora eu entendi! Hehehe! Mas você também, fala por códigos! – Miroku com certeza estava em um momento de profunda lerdeza.

- Ai Miroku! Se dessem duas tartarugas grávidas pra você, uma fugia e a outra dava cria! – Sango falou ironicamente irritada.

- Você vai me dar tartarugas? – Miroku pergunta esperançoso.

- Ai! Eu desisto! – Sango sai andando em direção onde estavam Rin e Sesshumaru.

- Aiiiii! Que ódio desse Miroku! – Sango fala chegando perto de Rin e sesshumaru, que estavam se beijando, os interrompendo – Ops! Desculpe gente! Não queria atrapalhar! – Sango estava totalmente sem graça.

- Tudo bem, agora que você já interrompeu, o que aconteceu agora? – Pergunta Rin que estava abraçada á Sesshumaru.

- Sangozinhaaa! Esperaaaa! – Miroku vinha gritando e correndo ate os amigos.

- Ai! Para de grita! – Sango estava ficando nervosa.

- Pare com isso Miroku! Sango, conte logo o que aconteceu! – Sesshumaru com seu típico tom frio.

- Ai! Essa mula e eu estávamos nos... bom, vamos pular essa parte, mas aí agente viu a Kikyou falando com um cara, e ela parecia realmente diabólica, mas isso não vem ao caso, bom, aí eu e essa mula começamos a conversar.. – Sango contou a conversa deles, deixando Sesshumaru e Rin com gotas enormemente enormes na cabeça.

- Se lerdeza matasse, nem os ossos desse energúmeno estriam inteiros pra contar historia! – Sesshumaru debocha.

- Ai Sesshy! Não fale assim de mim! – Miroku tinha feito uma cara muito ofendida.

- Ai! Ai! Parem você dois, antes que isso continue! – Rin cortara o mal pela raiz.

Mas a bronca de Rin não adiantara, o grupo continuou com as 'brincadeiras', mas um casal muito interessante residia no jardim á fitar o céu noturno com uma iluminada lua cheia.

- E então k-chan, está gostando da festa? – Inuyasha vai tentando começar uma conversa, pois ate então os dois estavam em silêncio.

- Sim, está muito bonita, nós fizemos um bom trabalho, não acha?

- Você sempre faz um bom trabalho! – Inuyasha olhara linda e carinhosamente para Kagome, que corou.

- O - obrigada Inu! – Kagome virara o rosto e começara a fitar a lua, na esperança que Inuyasha não percebesse o quão corada estava, mas esse tomou fôlego e ficou serio, mas podia-se ver que estava feliz e nervoso.

- Ahn... Kagome... Eu... Ahn... Eu descobri uma coisa muito importante, e queria te contar... Ahn... Kagome... Eu... Ai que coceirinha! – Inuyasha para de falar e começa a coçar o tornozelo. Kagome fica com a maior gota já existente na história e com a boca levemente aberta, essa só estava quase encostada no chão. Não acreditava que Inuyasha estava tão nervoso assim só para contar a grande descoberta de que ele estava com uma 'coceirinha'.

- Ahn... Inu, você só queria me dizer isso? Essa era a sua grande descoberta? – Kagome fazia essa ultima pergunta um pouco sarcástica, enquanto Inuyasha continuava se coçar, muito concentrado por sinal.

- Ah... Não... A minha descoberta... É que eu te amo... – Inuyasha ia falando enquanto se coçava distraidamente, mas quando percebeu o coração da jovem acelerando e se tocou do que havia dito, ficou vermelho amora, é, eu sei, eu sei, amora é meio roxa, mas vocês creditam que ele estava tão vermelho, tão vermelho que chegava a ficar roxo?

- Ahn... Kagome... Desculpe falar isso fazendo tão pouco caso – Inuyasha tinha se normalizado e tomado toda a coragem que ele tinha e de mais um outro lugar não definido, estava nervoso, mas tentou ficar calmo, o que o deixou com uma face levemente seria, olhando fixamente para Kagome, que fazia o mesmo – Eu estava distraído, mas isso é serio, eu realmente te amo, muito, você não sabe o quão importante se tornou para mim, eu sei que posso não ser correspondido, mas quem ama não exige nada em troca, e eu te amo do fundo do meu coração e da minha alma, com todo o meu ser. Não consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem você, você faz eu me sentir mais vivo, mais forte, como se nada pudesse me atingir só de ter você ao meu lado. Kagome, você ilumina minha vida com esse seu jeito meigo, estressado, ousado que eu tanto amo. Você dá um sentido á minha vida que eu nunca tive. Eu te amo Kagome, quando estou com você me sino bem, você me completa, eu te amo Kagome! E você não imagina o quanto, eu nem sei expressar o quanto. Eu só sei que te amo com uma imensidão inexistente! Aishiteru k-chan! – Inuyasha acabou de falar tudo olhando ainda fixamente para Kagome que estava com um lindo sorriso e com lagrimas nos olhos, tirando um lindo sorriso do hanyou.

- Eu também te amo Inu-kun! De mais! – Kagome pulou nos braços de Inuyasha que a segurou no ar e retribuiu intensamente o gesto, logo se fitaram, mas ainda abraçados, estavam extremamente perto e não resistiram á tentação, foram se aproximando cada vez mias, ate que seus lábios se tocaram, começando um beijo calmo e muito apaixonado.

Quando não tinham mais ar, se separaram corados, mas continuaram na mesma posição. Mas como nada é perfeito, uma pessoinha muito mala interrompe o clima.

- Nossa Inuyasha, não acredito que você se rebaixou a esse nível, no nível dessa sujeitinha. – Kikyou tinha chegado separando Inuyasha e Kagome e se agarrando no pescoço de Inuyasha.

- Não Kikyou, eu não acredito que um dia eu já me rebaixei ao seu nível! Com a Kagome, eu estou no mais alto nível que existe! – Inuyasha tirava as mãos (leia-se: arrancava as mãos) de Kikyou de si, e olhava para ela seriamente bravo.

- Vejo que está cego Inuyasha, essa bruxa deve ter te cegado. Essa suja sem classe! – Kikyou desviou o olhar com nojo para Kagome, mas logo voltou a olhar para Inuyasha, que estava furioso.

Inuyasha levanta a mão para bater em Kikyou, que nem se mexe, mas é impedido por Kagome que segura sua mão.

- Não Inuyasha! Homem não bate em mulher! É covardia! Não faça isso! – Kagome olhava para Inuyasha que estava furioso, e ela com uma face calma, mas por dentro estava furiosa também.

- Mas k-chan... - Inuyasha é interrompido por Kagome novamente.

- Não Inuyasha! – Kagome ainda o olhava, tentando acalma-lo.

- É por essa covarde que você esta apaixonadinho? Que patético! – Kikyou vendo que Kagome conseguira convencer Inuyasha, continua provocando, o que foi a gota d'água para Kagome, que se virou raivosamente para Kikyou.

- Deixa que eu bato nela! – e Kagome o faz, dá um tapão na cara de Kikyou, mais forte do que os que Sango dá em Miroku, muito mais forte, mas essa não voa longe, só fica com a perfeita marca dos cinco dedos de Kagome na cara.

- Sua idiota! Você não perde por esperar! Você não vai sair ilesa assim não! Ouça e guarde bem minhas palavras! – Kikyou estava altamente furiosa, parecia uma bomba atômica prestes á explodir.

- Eu não tenho medo de você! – Kagome disse friamente, o que assustou Inuyasha e fez Kikyou sair pisando duro, furiosamente furiosa.

- Nossa Kagome! Eu to impressionado! – Inuyasha estava realmente impressionado.

- Hehehe... Não se preocupe isso não acontece sempre, só quando mexem comigo e com as pessoas que eu amo. – Kagome abaixa os olhos corada, mas logo sente Inuyasha levantar sua cabeça e capturar seus lábios em beijo que ela prontamente corresponde.

- Vamos entrar e dançar um pouco? Quero pedir uma coisa ao Miroku! – Inuyasha diz sorrindo o mais lindamente que ele pode.

- Claro! Vamos! – Kagome entrelaçou sua mão com a de Inuyasha e os dois seguiram para o salão, para se juntarem primeiramente com seus amigos.

Quando eles os encontraram, os quatro pararam de conversar o fitaram o mais novo casal, fazendo todos ficarem com sorrisinhos maliciosos. Mas logo a observadora Sango se pronuncia.

- Vocês estavam no jardim certo? – Sango pergunta e Inuyasha e Kagome acenam positivamente com a cabeça. – E eu vi a Kikyou saindo do jardim pisando duro e com uma marcona vermelha na cara, vocês sabem o que aconteceu? – Inuyasha fez uma cara debochada e Kagome corou.

- Bom, eu e a Kagome estávamos lá nos entendendo muito bem, então a Kikyou chegou e começou a insultar a Kagome que não se agüentou e seu um belo tapa na cara dela. – Inuyasha dizia debochadamente abraçando a cintura de Kagome que estava super corada.

- Nossa! Mas pelo tamanho da marca que agente viu, o tapa da Kagome foi bem mais forte que o da Sangozinha! – Miroku falava impressionado.

- Bem, acho que foi! – Kagome ainda corada se pronuncia, e vê Miroku arregalar os olhos – Mas calma, é só você se comportar que isso nunca vai acontecer com você!

- Bom Miroku, eu preciso falar com você! Você me espera um pouco Kagome? – Inuyasha olhava para Kagome que confirmou com a cabeça, logo em seguida ele puxou Miroku e desapareceu da vista dos outros.

- E ai? Você já virou minha cunhada? – Sesshumaru é o primeiro a perguntar.

- Isso só depende do seu irmão! – Kagome sorri docemente para o youkai – e a Rin? Já virou cunhada do Inu?

- Ahn... Eu não sei... – Rin olha para Sesshumaru, que dá um sorrisinho.

- Sim! Ela já é da família! Pelo menos por mim ela é! – Sesshumaru da seu melhor sorriso.

- E temos também um outro casal aqui? A senhorita Sango já se acertou com o Senhor Miroku? Eu vi que vocês sumiram no começo da festa. – Kagome olhava debochada para Sango que corava.

- Ah, Kagome, você sabe bem como me deixar encabulada né? – Sango estava praticamente um tomate.

- He he he, mas você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta! – Kagome deixava Sango cada vez mias vermelha, se isso lá fosse possível.

- Ahn... Eu acho que sim. Bom, eu e o Miroku nos acertamos e ele me pediu em namoro... – Sango tinha um sorriso bobo na cara.

- Serio? E você aceitou? – Rin tinha se empolgado de verdade.

- Espero que você não tenha sido doida de recusar, ele tem coragem de fazer isso serio de anos em anos, sem tempo dos intervalos entre os anos previstos! – ate Sesshumaru tinha entrado na conversa.

- Calma gente, calma! Eu aceitei sim! Não sou louca não! – Sango tinha um lindo sorriso na face.

- Ai, ai! Olha só, a Rin e o Sesshumaru tão namorando, o Miroku pediu a Sango em namoro também, só o Inu que ainda não me pediu em namoro! – Kagome fazia uma falsa cara de ressentida.

- Calma Kagome, o Inuyasha é lerdo mesmo, mas quando você menos esperar ele vai te surpreender. – Sesshumaru passava o seu conhecimento sobre o irmão para sua futura cunhada.

Na mesma hora que Sesshumaru acabou de falar Inuyasha apareceu atrás dos quatro – Kagome, vamos dançar?

- Claro Inu! – Kagome esboçou seu lindo sorriso que derretia Inuyasha.

- Então vamos! Com licença! – Inuyasha pegou na mão se Kagome e saiu, mas não sem antes dar uma piscadela para Miroku.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? – Sango perguntou ao namorado, vendo Kagome e Inuyasha se distanciarem.

- Você vai ver agora, vem comigo Sango! Agente já volta! – Falou Miroku para Rin e Sesshumaru que acenaram com a cabeça e logo que os dois saíram começaram a se beijar.

Na pista estava tocando uma musica agitada, mas logo que essa acabou uma voz conhecida começou a falar.

- Gente, a próxima musica será especialmente dedicada a uma moça apaixonada, cujo hanyou mais apaixonado ainda dedica para ela. Espero que os pombinhos aproveitem! – era Miroku falando.

Inuyasha tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto, o que fez Kagome perceber que a musica era dele para ela, a fazendo arregalar os orbes.

- Isso mesmo Kagome, a próxima musica eu pedi pro Miroku fazer uma surpresa e coloca-la pra você, então preste bem atenção na letra! – Inuyasha olhava apaixonadamente para Kagome.

- Ta! - Kagome sussurra corada para Inuyasha e da um selinnho nesse, mas logo começa a ouvir a musica.

**Quer namorar comigo?**

**Balance a cabeça e diz que sim**

**Abre um sorriso e vem pra mim**

**Me dê um sinal, me chama que eu vou**

**Quer namorar comigo?**

**Vou me dar com loucura pra você**

**Hoje eu criei coragem pra dizer**

**Que o que eu sinto por você é amor**

Na hora que começou a tocar o refrão o coração de Kagome quase pulou para fora de seu corpo. Inuyasha continuava olhando docemente para Kagome, mas estava muito nervoso com a resposta que receberia.

**Faz algum tempo que você vive em meus sonhos**

**E eu esperando esse momento chegar**

**Você tem um minuto pra pensar**

**Apenas um segundo pra falar**

**E a vida inteira pra mostrar que me quer**

**Você tem um minuto pra pensar**

**Apenas um segundo, eu te digo**

**O que eu mais quero é te fazer feliz**

**Quer namorar comigo?**

- E Então? Que namorar comigo? – Inuyasha perguntou, estava muito nervoso, Kagome estava estática.

- Claro! – Kagome da um lindo sorriso e pula nos braços de Inuyasha beijando-o ternamente.

As pessoas que estavam em volta ouvindo a musica, logo que viram os dois se beijando apaixonadamente, começaram a bater palmas. Os dois se separam e olham sorrindo lindamente pra o resto das pessoas que batiam palmas, depois se olharam apaixonadamente de se beijaram novamente. Mas logo se separaram e começaram a dançar, logo Miroku anuncia novamente uma musica.

- Pessoal, a próxima musica é dedicada á uma pessoa que esta nesse salão com uma imensa marca vermelha na cara, mas não sou eu! É uma mulher que mereceu o tabefe, então, como honra da casa, uma musiquinha especial para ela!

- Você também planejou isso Inu? – Kagome perguntou, já sabendo que se tratava de Kikyou.

- Bom, mais ou menos, nessa o Miroku ajudou!

- Ahn... Vamos ver então qual musica é essa! – Kagome olhou desconfiada para Inuyasha, e percebeu que ele estava segurando o riso.

Mas quando a musica começou a tocar, os dois começaram a gargalhar muito, suas barrigas doíam, então aquela musica era dedicada á Kikyou? Era bem a cara dela mesmo!

**Eu sou a dona gigi..Esse aqui é meu esposo!**

**Esse aí é seu esposo? É sim, é sim!**

**Se me ver agarrado com ela**

**separa que é briga, tá ligado?**

**Ela quer um carinho gostoso**

**um bico, dois socos e três cruzados,**

**tá com pena leva ela pra casa porquê**

**nem de graça eu quero essa mulher**

**caçadores estão na pista pra dizer como ela é**

- Ai Inu, como você é maldoso! – Kagome dava muita risada.

- Eu sei, mas ela merece! Hahaha! – Inuyasha quase não se agüentava de tanto rir.

**Se me ver agarrado com ela**

**separa que é briga, tá ligado?**

**Ela quer um carinho gostoso, um bico,**

**dois socos e três cruzados,**

**tá com pena leva ela pra casa**

**porque nem de graça eu quero essa mulher**

**caçadores estão na pista pra dizer como ela é**

**Caolha, nariz de tomada, sem bunda, perneta, corpo de**

**minhoca, banguela, orelhuda, tem unha encravada, com**

**peito caído e um caroço nas costas. Ih!**

**Gente, capina, despenca, cai fora, vai embora,**

**se não vai dançar, chamei dois guerreiros, bispo**

**Macedo,**

**com padre Quevedo pra te exorcizar oi vaza.**

**Fede mais que um urubu, canhão, vou falar bem curto e**

**grosso contigo, hein!?**

**Já falei pra vazar, coisa igual nunca se viu e vai**

**pra...**

**Puxa, tu é feia!**

**Se me ver agarrado com ela**

**separa que é briga, tá ligado?**

**Ela quer um carinho gostoso**

**um bico, dois socos e três cruzados,**

**tá com pena leva ela pra casa porquê**

**nem de graça eu quero essa mulher**

**caçadores estão na pista pra dizer como ela é**

**Se me ver agarrado com ela**

**separa que é briga, tá ligado?**

**Ela quer um carinho gostoso, um bico,**

**dois socos e três cruzados,**

**tá com pena leva ela pra casa**

**porque nem de graça eu quero essa mulher**

**caçadores estão na pista pra dizer como ela é**

**Caolha, nariz de tomada, sem bunda, perneta, corpo de**

**minhoca, banguela, orelhuda, tem unha encravada, com**

**peito caído e um caroço nas costas. Ih!**

**Gente, capina, despenca, cai fora, vai embora,**

**se não vai dançar, chamei dois guerreiros, bispo**

**Macedo,**

**com padre Quevedo pra te exorcizar oi vaza.**

**Fede mais que um urubu, canhão, vou falar bem curto e**

**grosso contigo, hein!?**

**Já falei pra vazar, coisa igual nunca se viu e vai**

**pra...**

**Puxa, tu é feia!**

**Eu sou a dona gigi..PUXA Tu é feia!..Esse aqui é meu**

**esposo!**

**Vou falar bem curto e grosso contigo, hein!?**

**Eu sou a dona gigi..Esse aqui é meu esposo!**

**Já falei pra vaza!**

**Esse aí é seu esposo? É sim, é sim!**

**Vou falar bem curto e grosso contigo, hein!?**

- Hahahahaha! Ai Inu! Fazia tempo que eu não dava tanta risada assim! - Kagome estava extremamente feliz, e via que Inuyasha também estava, o que a deixava mais radiante ainda.

- Eu também, mas fico muito feliz de ver você assim, feliz! Você acredita que cada vez que eu olho para você, eu a acho mais linda e fico mais apaixonado ainda?

- Ai, Inu! Eu também! Eu te amo muito, sabia? – Kagome só faltava explodir de felicidade.

- Sabia! Eu também te amo de mais! – E mais uma vez, Inuyasha selou seus lábios com a de sua amada.

Mas alguém do outro lado do salão se remoia de ódio, sim, essa pessoa era Kikyou. Não admitia ser humilhada dessa forma, e já estava pensando em um plano para se vingar daqueles dois, e seria muito diabólica! Eles não perdiam por esperar.

E assim foi indo o resto da noite, entre muitos beijos e risadas. A noite para aqueles três casais tinha sido a mais perfeita de suas vidas, pelo menos ate agora, pois tinham certeza que cada vez mais suas noites seriam mais e mais perfeita ao lado de seus amados. Mas mal sabiam eles que ainda passariam por maus bocados ate poderem ser realmente felizes de verdade um com o outro, e em paz.

Quando já era tarde, Inuyasha foi levar Kagome embora, pois a festa já havia acabado.

Foram trocando beijos e caricias ate a casa de Kagome, e Inuyasha a acompanhou ate a porta.

- Inuyasha, essa foi a melhor festa da minha vida! Muito obrigada! – Kagome estava muito feliz com o namorado novo que ela amava tanto.

- Eu que tenho que agradecer por tudo Kagome! Essa também foi a melhor noite da minha vida! – Inuyasha por fim deu um longo beijo de boa noite em Kagome.

- Bom, ate amanha então! Eu acho!

- Kagome, você quer sair comigo amanha? Sei lá, tomar um sorvete? – Inuyasha estava com os olhos brilhando como nunca.

- Mas é claro! Eu adoraria! Então ate amanha! – e deu um selinho nele, logo entrando em sua casa.

- Ate amanha! – Inuyasha falou para a porta, com se pudesse ver Kagome lá dentro, estava com um olhar muito apaixonado.

Inuyasha já havia voltado para o carro, fechou a porta distraído, pois estava com seu pensamento em outro lugar, numa bela jovem mais especificamente.

- E ai filho? Quando vai ser o casamento? – Izayou estava no banco da frente, mas virada para trás fitando o filho, super alegre, mas como Inuyasha estava extremamente distraído levou o maior susto da sua vida.

- Mãe! Da onde a senhora surgiu? – Inuyasha estava realmente espantado.

- Eu vim com o motorista buscar vocês, mas como estavam muito entretidos eu achei melhor só falar com você depois que deixasse a bela Kagome em sua casa.

- Entendo...

- Mas você ainda não me respondeu.

- O que? – Inuyasha estava confuso.

- Quando será o casamento?

- Mãe! – Inuyasha estava com um tom reprovador e corado – Porque não foi fazer essas perguntas ao Sesshumaru?

- Hahaha! Você fica tão bonitinho corado meu filho! Eu estava brincado, mas como foi sua noite?

- Tenho apenas uma palavra pra defini-la: Perfeita! – Inuyasha voltou com seu olhar apaixonado.

- Vejo que você esta extremamente apaixonado meu filho! Fico muito feliz! Realmente essa menina Kagome, é uma jovem de sorte, e posso afirmar que gostei dela!

- Que bom, porque ela virou sua nora! Eu a pedi em namoro hoje!

- Que ótimo filho! Vejo que não esta mais tão lerdo assim! Vocês vão sair amanha?

- Vamos sim! Vou levá-la á sorveteria!

- Ótimo programa para começo de namoro! Bom, chegamos, vamos dormir! Amanha você tem que ver sua namorada não é? Tem que estar descansado! Vamos! – Izayou acompanhava o filho ate seu quarto, desejou boa noite á ele e foi para seu próprio quarto.

Mas mesmo assim, haviam dois jovens que olhavam para o teto muito felizes, em seus quartos, lembrando de seus amados e ansiosos para o dia seguinte. E logo amanheceu o dia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**oie!!!**

**por favor! não me matem! não foi minha culpa! minha imaginação não me ajudou muito sabia? eu ralmente não queria ter demorado tanto, mas para me redimir, eu postie esse cap. enormemente grande, que eu espero que vocês tenham muita paciencia pra ler, com 39 folhas do word! isso não é poca coisa não viu! é bastante! pelo menos pra mim é! desculpe mesmo ter feito vocês esperarem! nem sei como depois de tantos meses, na verdade so 3, mas mesmo assim é bastante, mas eu vim aqui colocar a cara pra bater, e se vocês quiserem podem me dar uma broncona!!!! muito grande mesmo! por que eu acho ate que mereço por ter demorado tanto... mas espero que vocês aceitem meu pedido de desculpas e não abandonem a fic por eu ter demorado muito, espero que vocês continuem lendo!**

**bom, como agora começaram as minhas aulas e as provas tambem, eu vou demorar bastantinho pra postar ta? espero só que vocês nã me matem por isso! mas já estou avisando que não vaum ser rapidas as atualizações, espero só que vocês entendam...**

**espero que vocês tenham gostado desse cap., porque tem muito suor nele! como a imaginação não ajudou muito, eu tive que fazer na marra, mas espero que tenha ficado bom!mas isso só vocês poderão me dizer! hehehe... Se vocês não gostarem e não quiserem mais que eu poste, vocês me avisam ok? aí eu paro, pois não sei se esta do gosto de vocês, vai que ta um saco ler a fic e eu não sei e continuo postando né? bom... me digam o que vocês acham ok??? **

**queria dedicar esse cap. especialmente para a Ladie-Chan, que me incentivou e revisou o cap.! muito obrigada amiga!!!! e queria tambem dedicar as menias que eu converso pelas reviews que me incentivaram tambem!!! e lógico, á todos que tem a paciencia de ler a fic e deixam uma reviewzinha pra gente! muito obrigada a todos!!!**

**bom, vamos parar de bla bla bla e vamos ás reviews:**

**Pryscilla -chan: oie!!! muito obrigada por ter lido pelo menos alguns trexos da fic! que bom que você gostou! fico muito feliz!!! bom, então que vou ficar esperando você voltar ta? quando você ler a fic inteira, mas acho que você vai demorar um tempão pra ler ela toda! e desculpe pela demora! muito obrigada mesmo pela review!!! quando puder, me diga o que achou do cap. ta??? kisssus... ja ne**

**manu higurashi: oie!!! obrigada! fico muito feliz mesmo por você estar gostando da fic! que bom que você gosta de ler a fic! bom, não sei se você se lembra, o inu brigou com a k-chan uns cap. atras, mas ele se redimiu, então não mate ele !!! já que você quer ler a fic, mas acho que mais pra frente você vai querer matar ele de novo, mas ate lá acho que eu consigo te convencer a s´´o deixar ele roxo! hehehehe... bom, quano á Rin e o Sesshy, você viu no que deu né? espero que tenha gostado! eu não me apronfundo muito nesse casal porque minha fic é mais voltada mesmo pro inu e pra k-chan, então me desculpe não aprofundar muito nisso se você ama o casal ok? eu tambem os amo, mas não consigo fazer muita coisa deles por causa que eu amo mais ainda o inu e a k-chan!!! hehehe... Eu concordo que a kikyou é uma escrota! hehehe... não gosto dela, as ele teve o que merece... hehehhe... as vezes eu me sinto um pouco má, mas ela merece! hehehe... mil desculpas sinceras pela demora, juro que não foi minha intenção!!! mas sinto dizer que eu vou demorar mesmo pra ir postando! muito obrigada mesmo de coraçao pela review! espero que você tenha gostado desse cap.! me diga depois ok??? kissus... ja ne**

**lucy: oie!!! que bom que você gostou da fic! muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela review! fico muito feliz com isso! desculpe mesmo a demora ta??? não foi minha intenção! desculpe mesmo!!! mas mesmo assim espero que você tenha gostado do cap.!!! me diga o que achou ok??? mais uma vez desculpe e obrigada pela review!!! kissus... ja ne**

**Hiwatari Satiko e Keith-chan: oie!!!! que bom que você ta gostando e acompanhando a fic! fico muito feliz!!! e ai? gostou da festa??? obrigada mesmo pela review e desculpe pela demora! kissus... ja ne**

**mk-chan 160: oie!!! ue bom que você esta gostando da fic! eu fico muito feliz mesmo!!! não sei se você se lembra, mas o inu se desculpou no outro cap.! que bom que você desistiu de matar ele! mas acho que mais pra frente a sua vontade assassina voltara! mas agente vai conversando!hehehehe... muito obrigada mesmo por estar acompanhando e pela review! e é logico que você é muita coisa aqui nessa fic, você sempre ta lendo e deixando uma review lindinha! eu amo receber reviews! heheheh... bom, desculpe a deora mesmo viu? não foi proposital!!! mais uma vez, obrigada pela review!!! kissus... ja ne**

**buh-chan: oie!!! obrigada por estar lendo! que bom que você esta gostando! fico muito feliz mesmo! realmente, eu tambem não gosto nem um pouquinho da kikyvaca! sabe que eu tambem não sei com ela consegue ser tão mesquinha??? humph! obrigada mais uma vez pela review!!! e desculpe a demora! naõ sei se eu ando deixando reviews pra você, mas meu pc tinha dado pau junto com a minha imaginação, mas eu continuo lendo sua fic e ela ta perfeituosa d+! to amando ela mesmo! hehehe...bom, me diga o que você axou do cap. ok??? kissus... ja ne**

**Kagome KC: oie!!! que bom que você esta gostando da fic! eu fico muito feliz mesmo! e ai? gostou da festa? mais ou menos? muito horrivel? me diga ok??? por favor!!! eu amo suas reviews sabia??? adoro suas carinhas! sao muito kawaii!! nossa! uma fic com 50 cap.??? haja historia heim??? bom, espero que um dia você realize esse seu sonho! hehehe... mesmo, pelo menos um sonho a menos pra você realizar ai neh? aos poucos você vai realizando todos os seus sonhos e isso é muito bom! hehehe.. tomara mesmo que você consiga viu??? e se um di você fizer uma fic assim, com certeza vcê vai ter 50 reviews minha! hehehe... obrigada por estar lendo e deixando reviews!!! e desculpe a demora! kissus... ja ne**

**Hinata-chan: oie!!! que bom que você esta gostando da fic! fico realmente feliz, espero que você continue acompanahndo e deixando uma review pra mim viu?? mesmo que seja pra falar que a fic ta uma droga!!! bom, eu to me concentrando mais no inu e na k-chan como vc pode ver, mas eles ate que tão tendo sua participação! e o que você achou da festa? gostou?? mes diga por favor??? orbigada mais uma vez pela review e desculpe a demora!!! kissus... ja ne**

**mutsuhi-tsunouchi: oie!!! nossa, no mang não tem a ayame? essa é nova pra mim, e eu tambem axo o kouga bem melosinho! hehehe ... seroi que você ta fazendo uma fic do tokyo mew mew?? que demias! ñão acredito que a zoey fica com o mark e não com o dren! que injustiça!!! realmente! eu prefiro o dren!!!! aaaaaaaaa!!! hehehe... desculpe mesmo a demora! eu to ate enverginhada! mas espero que eu tenha me redimido com tantas pags no word! sabe uma duvidinha que você de deixou??? o que é goran? eu não sou muito boa em palavras japonesas! hehehe... e sou bem lerdinha! que bom que você ri com a minha fic! você não sabe como me deixa feliz assim! eu já disse que amo suas reviews??? eu as am mesmo! muito obrigada por deixar elas aqui viu?? espero que você continue deixando! heheheh... desculpe mesmo a demora viu??? então ate mias! me diga o que você axou do cap.??? obrigada! kissus... ja ne**

**m-gata: oie!!! obrigada pela review! desculpe a demora ta??? e ai? oq ue você axou do cap.??? obrigada por acompanhar! fico muito feliz com isso!!! kissus... ja ne**

**Kirarinha: oie!!! que bom que você esta gotando você naum sabe o quanto isso me alegra!!!! a Izayou é um genio mesmo! eu adoro ela! hehehe ... desculpe mesmo a demora viu?? não foi intencional!!! e ai??/ oq eu achou do cap. ta festa??? muito obrigad pela review e espero que você continue acompanhando!!!! desculpe mesmo ta??? kissus... ja ne**

**Angel Love dreams: oie!!! que maravilha você por aqui!!! heheheh.. e ai?? gostou do cap.??? que bom que você gostou ate agora, sabe eu acho que nenhuma fic aqui é melhor que nenhuma, muito menos a minha melhor que a sua que ta lindona!!! mesmo!!! mas sua fic ta boa! bobinha!!! nossa, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! assim eu fiko radiante de feliz! hehehe... desculpe se dmeorei! naum foi de proposito! hehhe... sabe aquela dedicatoria de quem me apoiou pa eu continar com a fic?? bom, eu me inspirei bastante em continuar a minha lendo a sua e te ajudando!!!hheheh... muito obrigada! nossa, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios e por estar acompanahndo e me deixando reviews!! fiko muito feliz mesmo!!! me diga o que achou desse cap.????? kissus... ja ne**

**Ladie-Chan: oie!!! você por aqui??? mais que felicidade!!!! mesmo!!! bom, hoje não vai ser um dia como os outros que você vai entrar aqui e eu não vou ter atualizado! pois aqui estou eu! tchan tchan! heheheh... vc viu??? prometido e cumprido... o cap. foi dedicado á você! hehehehe... é minha primeira fic sim! hehhe... e fico muio feliz por você ter gostando! isso é muito importante pra mim! hehhehe... vou entar pro time de primeira fic sim!!! hehehehe... desculpinha se eu demorei ta?? hehehhe.. vc sabe as minhas inrolações neh??? hehehhe... bom, espero que você tenha gostado desse cap. tb! hehehe... muito origado por revisar a fic viu??? o final você não tinha visto né? e ai? o que achou?? eu passo o msn da gi pelo orkut ta?? é que aqui não da! heheheh... bom, já vou indo... muito obrigada mesmo pr ler minha fic, você sabe que eu to amando de paixaum apaixonada a sua neh??? hehehhehe... kissus... ja ne**

**nossa gente! 13 reviews nesse cap.! que felicidade! hehehhe... bom, espero que todos que tenham lido tenham gostado, e queria agradecer de coação o pessoal que ta me deixando reviews, e queria pedir tambem aos que estão lendo que deixem reviews e façam autoras felizes! deixem seu comentario, sendo positvo ou negativo, mas aperte o botãozinho lá de baixo GO e façam duas autoras extremamente felizes só por ter seu comentari, porque se a fic não estiver boa, agente arruma pra ficar do agradode vocês! hehhehe...**

**bom... por favor: REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!!!!!**

**mais uma vz, obrigada á todos que leem e estão acompanhando! **

**até o pxm cap.!!!! (que talvem demore um poquinho, então desde já, desculpem!hehehe)**

**kissus... ja ne**

**Bru-chan - Gi-chan.**


End file.
